RWBY Volume 4: What would i do
by ThelastCyberKnight
Summary: RWBY Volume 4: My version. Its turns teen after the showdown part 1
1. The Truth

**I do not own RWBY or its characters. They belong to Rooster Teeth**

 **This is interlude to trying to fill some stuff I forget to put in. This is set at the start of Team RJNR journey**

Team RJNR were walking through a forest at the night. They were approaching a house. There was sense of unease in the group. Jaune had look of guilt on face. They were a few meters away from the house.

"We're here." Jaune said.

"Jaune' you don't need to do this." Ruby said. She didn't want to Jaune go through what he was going to do.

"It was best if I told her myself." Jaune said.

"I have to do this." Jaune said uneased. He went up to the door and started to knock three times. The door open and a women with red hair was there.

"Hello." The women said.

"Ms. Nikos, I'm a friend of Pyrrha." Jaune said. He was resisting the urge to cry.

"Oh you must Jaune. Come in." Ms. Nikos said happily. Jaune enter the house. He close the door and was going to tell her the terrible truth.

"You need any water?" Ms. Nikos asked.

"No, but I need to tell you something." Jaune said. He slightly shake.

"What is it?" Ms. Nikos asked.

"You might need to sit down for this." Jaune said. Ms. Nikos was puzzled by this, but nonetheless sat down at a nearby chair.

"It's about Pyrrha." Jaune said. He was beginning to lose his composure.

"Pyrrha how's she doing." Ms. Nikos said with a smile.

"She has…" Jaune was having a hard time finishing the sentence. He didn't want to remind himself of Pyrrha's death. Ms. Nikos notice this and she started to be concerned

"Has something happen to my little girl." she said with much concern. Ms. Nikos began to think the worse.

"I'm sorry. Pyrrha has…Pyrrha has passed away." Jaune said. He was just able to finish that sentence. Tears began coming down his face. It was worse for Ms. Nikos. She was speechless. That her little girl life was extinguished. Tears were also coming down her face, but she didn't bother to wipe them away.

Jaune walked to the door.

"How did she died?" Ms. Nikos asked. She was crying about the news. Jaune did not have the courage to look at her. But he answer the question in the best way he could.

"She died a hero." Jaune said. He door open the door and said "I'm sorry" once more. He left the house and closed the door.

 _Earlier_

Jaune enter the house and door closed.

Ruby, Nora and Lie silently stood there and waited for Jaune. Ruby was sitting on a nearby rock and Nora and Lie were standing up.

"I need to tell you two something." Ruby breaking the silence.

"What is it?" Nora and Lie asked at the same time.

"But you can't tell Jaune." Ruby said. Nora and Lie looked at each other in confusion.

"I watched Pyrrha die in front of me." Ruby said. She was drowned in guilt and sorrow.

"What." Nora and Lie said shocked.

"I didn't know what to, I was too afraid." Ruby said. She looked away. Nora and Lie walked towards and bend down they were near her. She thought that they were about to yell at her for not doing anything or telling them sooner. But she was surprised that they were actually hugging her. They released her from the hug and went back to where they were standing.

"You're not upset." Ruby said.

"We are upset." Nora said.

"But we understand." Lie said.

"Thank you." Ruby said. Tears began to form in eyes. Not of sadness. But for a lack of better term  
"joy". Her friends are upset but they understand.

"Why did you tell us?" Lie asked.

"I need tell you guys." Ruby said.

"Then why can't we tell Jaune?" Nora said. Ruby turned her head to face them.

"He loved Pyrrha very much. I afraid that if Jaune found out, he would be out for blood and become something that Pyrrha wouldn't want him to be." Ruby said depressingly.

"He deserves to know!" Nora said.

"I will tell him." Ruby said.

"When?" Nora asked.

"After we find the people who are responsible for this." Ruby said.

"This isn't right." Nora said. She want Jaune to know the truth.

"Might not be. But's it's not the best time to tell him." Ruby said. She felt ashamed of doing this. But she was afraid of what might happen if she does.

Jaune came walking back from the house. Ruby notices and wipe away her tears. When Jaune arrived with the rest of the group he released a heavy sigh.

"Let's continue on our mission." Jaune said still grief stricken. The group began to leave the area, with Jaune leading. As they walked off in the night, Nora and Lie were uncertain what to do with the information they learned.

 **Okay that interlude solves one problem (hopefully).**

 **What are your thoughts?**

 **For now on when something big is happens, I'm going to explain why I made a creative choice. In this case, why did Ruby tell Lie and Nora the truth but not Jaune? Well telling Jaune would be a terrible idea. Nora and Lie are the type of people who wouldn't be out for blood. Granted you can argue Lie could because he hasn't have much screen time compare to the others, so we don't know his full personality. But Nora wouldn't because her character is understanding and no revenge thing. Even they were out for blood, I pretty sure after a while they would realize it would be a bad idea to kill the bad guys in revenge. I think they would Ruby situation the most.**

 **Jaune (even though I like his character) on the other hand is possibly the one who would without any doubt want to murder Cinder and her minions. Plus he might go rouge and turn to dark side. Which is kind of a cool idea to see. But the characters realized it's not best time to tell the truth. Ruby doesn't want to lose another friend. And Ruby (as character) is still young and inexperienced. She doesn't know how to handle every situation.**

 **Have a good day.**


	2. Camp Fire Attack

**I don't own the rights to RWBY or its characters. It belongs to rooster teeth**

Ruby and Team JNRP were walking down a road.

"So how long have we been gone for," Nora asked.

"3 months," Lie said.

"And how far is Haven Academy," Nora asked.

"A week I guess," Lie said.

"So this is an adventure I guess," Nora said.

"I guess," Lie said.

Ruby then turn around to face here Team JNRP.

"Are you sure you guys want to do this, there could be no coming back from this," she said.

"Ruby we will always have your back no matter where you go and what dangers you will face," Jaune said.

"Thank you," Ruby said.

"For what," Jaune questioned.

"For being here," Ruby said.

"What are friends for," Jaune said.

"We should probably stop for the night," Ruby said.

"Let set up camp," Jaune said.

From a distance two figures were watching from far away.

"Should we attack," Figure #1 asked.

"No we'll attack when they're asleep," Figure #2 said.

"Looks like this will be an easy job," he continues.

 _Later at night_

The team was sitting around a bon fire.

"So how's Yang doing," Jaune asked.

"She isn't doing well," Ruby said.

"What wrong," Jaune said.

"She is not herself anymore," Ruby said.

"Don't worry she'll be fine," Nora said.

"I don't know about that," Ruby said.

"Hey Ruby I have a question," Nora asked.

"Yeah what is it," Ruby asked.

"What's the happiest memory that you have with Yang," Nora said.

"Well um…Oh we were kids me and Yang we played a joke on our dad, we hid his weapon and thought it was stolen, he was so upset," Ruby said smiling.

"And when you get home you can make more happy memories with Yang," Nora said.

"I guess you're right," Ruby said with a smile.

"We should we get some sleep, who takes the first shift," Jaune asked.

"I will," Lie said.

"Okay let's get some sleep," Ruby said.

 _Later_

Bon fire died down and Ruby, Jaune and Nora were lying on the ground sleeping. Lie was walking around them. He then looked down at Nora and smiled. He then continue to walk around.

The two figures from earlier began to sneak towards Ruby. Once they got close enough one of them took a dagger out and was about to stab her. However Crow called out which got Lie attention. He then grabbed his weapon StormFlower and began to shoot at the figures. The figures jump away from the bullets. Ruby, Jaune, and Nora wake up from this.

"Lie what's wrong," Nora said.

"Get your weapons we're under attack," Lie said.

"From who," Ruby asked.

"I don't know," Lie said.

They gather back to back and draw their weapons out.

"Come on out," Jaune said.

For a few moment it was silence. Then an arrow was shot at Ruby. She then shot it out of the air with Crescent Rose.

"An arrow," Ruby confused at this.

Then the figures charged at them with broad swords. However Nora just knock them back with her Hammer. The two figures rolled on the ground.

They try to stand up but Ruby and the gang were standing in front of them.

"Who are you," Ruby asked.

"What is it to," Cloak Figure #1 said.

"You just tried to kill," Ruby said.

"Who put you up to this," Jaune demanding.

"There's a bounty on your head," Cloak Figure #2 said.

"What! Who placed it," Ruby said.

"We don't know," Cloak Figure #1 said.

"Where did learn about this bounty," Ruby asked.

"It was at a pub. Down the road," Figure #2 said.

"Okay let's go," Jaune said.

"Wait what about them," Ruby pointing at the figures.

"Hey Nora-," Jaune said

"Already got it cover," Nora said. She then crush their weapons with her hammer.

"Those were are only weapons," Figure #2 said.

"Well that's what you get for trying to attack us," Nora said.

The group then began to walk down the road.

 **You might be saying wait didn't you say this would take a month or whatever.**

 **Yes. But this is not an episode. It's a sneak peak**

 **What are your thoughts? What's good and what's bad.**

 **Also I have a poll on my profile. The Question is should Lie and Nora be in a romantic relationship**


	3. The Good Fight

**I do not own RWBY or its characters. It belongs to Roster Teeth**

Ruby and Team JNRP are on top of a hill. In the distance there is small town in a swamp that are made out of small huts.

"Uncle Crow wasn't kidding this being in a swamp," Ruby said.

"Let's head down," Lie said.

"Wait I think should stay here," Ruby said.

"Why," Jaune asked.

"Because I think walking into a place where everybody wants to kill me isn't a good idea," Ruby said.

"Good point," Lie said.

"I'll stay with you," Jaune said.

Lie and Nora then slide down to the hill and enter the town. They walked began to walk through the Town.

"Where should we look first," Lie said.

"Let's start here," Nora said. She pointed at a sign on a building with the words "Pub House"

"Okay," Lie said.

They enter into the bar. The room they enter was dippy lite with the only candles to keep from being pitch black. Some of the people were smoking, drinking and were playing cards.

"Wow this is…comforting," Lie said.

"Let's order some drinks," Nora said.

"Nora we're here to find out who put the hit on Ruby," Lie said.

The two notice a part of the wall that had wanted posters on it. They walked towards the part of the wall that had theses wanted posters. However as they walked towards three cloaked people sitting at a table stand up and began to follow them. Nora and Lie then looked at the wall and began to examine it. They notice a wanted poster with a picture of Ruby with caption below it saying: Wanted, Reward: $10 million dead.

"Whoever wants Ruby dead must have a lot money," Nora said.

"It doesn't said who commission it," Lie said.

"Let's ask the bartender where it came from," Nora said.

As they turn around three people that follow them were blocking there way.

"Excuse me can you move," Lie said.

One of the people pulled up a gun at them. He then move the weapon to right signally them to move them along.

Nora and Lie listen to them and began to walk with three people following them.

Nora saw a man coming near her and grab and threw him at the three people knocking them down.

"Let's get out of here," Lie said.

They began to run towards the door. However they were stopped by two buff guys.

"Hey you threw my buddy over," buff guy #1 said.

"Sorry, can you let us pass," Lie said.

"You're not leaving here that easy," Buff guy #2 said.

The cloaked three figures then stand up and pulled rifles from their cloaks.

The two buff guys ran away when they saw the figures with rifles. Nora and Lie turn around and notice this. The cloaked figures began to shoot at Nora and Lie. Nora and Lie knocked a table and hide behind it. The figures then took their cloaks to reveal themselves as White Fang.

"The White Fang, how did they find us," Nora said.

"They didn't, we just meant them by chance," Lie said.

Lie pulled StormFlower and started shooting at them.

The three figures ducked behind tables and continue to shoot at Nora and Lie

"This just keeps on getting better," Lie said.

 _Camera switches to Jaune and Ruby_

"Wondering what's taking them so long," Ruby said.

"Should we go get them," Jaune said.

"I guess," Ruby said.

Just then a huge blast knocks them off the hill and come tumbling down. They began stand up and notice two squads of white fang.

"Surrender," the White Fang commander said.

"Are you ready for this," Ruby said.

"Ready when you are," Jaune said.

They began to charge at the white fang.

"Fire," the white fang commander said.

White Fang soldiers aim their guns at them. However Ruby used her semblance to get close to them and swipe them with her weapon the Crescent Rose, knocking them back. However the white fang who were at a distance began to shoot at ruby.

However Jaune knocked them out by hitting head. Ruby gave him a thumbs up.

The remaining white fang began to take cover behind walls of the building. There they kept on shooting at them.

"Reinforcement we need them now," The White Fang commander.

 _Camera switches to a white fang command center_

"We can get reinforcements in five minutes," A White Fang radio operator said.

"We need them now," the White Fang commander said over the radio.

"Perhaps my men can help," a mysterious person said.

"I'm not getting from you," the White Fang commander said.

"Operator order my men to help the commander out," mysterious person said.

 _Camera switches to back to White Fang Commander_

"Don't you dare sent your dogs I can handle this," he said.

He then get knocked over the head with kick from Jaune.

We space out to see all the White Fang have been defeated.

"That was easy," Ruby said.

"Shall we go and find Lie and Nora," Jaune said.

"We're alright," Lie said. He and Nora walked towards them.

"Where were you," Ruby said.

"Uh let's just say we we're busying," Lie said.

 _Camera switches to inside the bar_

The three white fang were lying on the floor.

"That girl knows how to swing a hammer," one of the White Fang said.

 _Camera switches to Ruby and the Gang_

"Let's leave before more show up," Ruby said.

"I can agree with that," Jaune said.

They start to run, however they stopped when they saw two cloaked figures were between them and the way out.

Jaune, Nora and Lie reach for their weapons.

"We don't have time to fight," Ruby said.

"Let's go the other way," Nora said.

However when they turn around two more cloak figures began to walk towards them.

"How about we go left," Ruby said.

"I don't think that can work. Look," Lie pointed at two more cloaked figures coming towards them.

"Right is not an option either," Jaune said. Two more cloak as appeared and are also coming towards them.

"Looks like we have no choice," Ruby said.

Each of them grabbed their weapons and stand their ground.

The eight cloaked figures took at their weapons. Three of them carry double sided swords, three carry regular swords, and the last two of them carry big shields. They began to run towards them.

Two of the figures who had double sword both strike ruby with their swords, however Ruby blocked it with Crescent Rose. Two of figures that carry regular swords square off with Jaune. Jaune took his shield and charge at the figures. One Figures that carry a double sided sword and the other figure who carries a regalur sword strike at Lie and Nora. However Nora and Lie dodge them

Ruby continue to block the two double sided swords. She then he semblance to move away. The two cloak figures stop what they were doing and looked left and right. Ruby ran behind them and try to attack with Crescent Rose. However both of them blocked the attack and kicked Ruby's leg knocking her to the ground. Ruby turn her weapon into its sniper mode and try to shoot at the figures. However they knock it out of her hand and put their weapons at her neck.

Jaune was swing his sword at his opponents. But they kept on blocking. Until one of the figures does a flip and lands on behind Jaune. He then strikes his sword at Jaune. However Jaune blocked the strike with his shield. The other figure strikes his weapon against Jaune's. However he was able to block his attack with his sword. Two figures weapons began to slowly to push back Jaune weapons. Then one of the shied guys knocks him to the ground by hitting him with his shield. Jaune drops his weapons and falls to the ground.

Nora swing her hammer at figure who carries regular sword. The figure was dodging her attacks. Lie was shooting his gun at the figure who carries the double sided sword. However the Figure was spinning his sword around so fast that he was blocking the bullets.

"That's not possible," Lie thought.

Just that moment StromFlower ran out of bullets and figure then charged at him. Lie try to kick the figure but the figure grabbed his leg and flip them over his head.

"Alright time for the big guns," Nora said. She then turn he weapon into its grenade launcher and aim it at the figure.

"Any last words," Nora said.

The figure remained silent.

"Well goodbye," Nora was about to pulled the trigger. But she was knock over the head with a shield.

"Grab their weapons," the leader said.

The figures grabbed their weapons and began to put each of them next to each other. Since Nora was knocked out she was carry.

"So these are children that everybody is afraid of. Pathetic," the leader said.

Just then the White fang reinforcements arrived.

"Thank you for your help. But I had it under control," the white fang commander said.

"Didn't seem like it," The leader of the cloak figure said.

"Now excuse us we have to execute them," the white fang commander said.

"I'm afraid that you can't do that," the leader of the figures said.

"Why's that," the whited fang leader said.

"We were told to bring them in," the leader of the figures said.

"Who gave you that order," the white fang commander said.

"By our master," the leader of the figure said.

"Move away and we may forget about this," the white fan commander said.

"Sorry we have to obey our master," the leader of the figures.

"Kill them," the white fang commander said. The White Fang began to fire upon the figures. However double sword figures block their bullets with their weapons, while the rest hide behind the two shield guys.

"Move forward," the leader of the figures said. All of the cloak figures began to slowly towards the White Fang.

"We need to get out of here," Jaune said.

"But we need to get our weapons," Ruby said.

"I don't think they'll give us the chance," Lie said.

"We can't leave without them," Ruby said.

"If we try to get them we'll be shoot or stab," Jaune said.

"But-," Ruby said.

"We need to go Ruby," Jaune said.

"Fine, Lie go grab Nora," Ruby said.

They proceed to retreat while the White Fang and Figure still fight one another.

 **So that was the first official episode of my RWBY season 4 fanfiction.**

 **Tell me your thoughts.**

 **If their any problems grammar wise tell me.**

 **Have a great day**


	4. Cave Madness

**I do not own RWBY or its characters. It belongs to Roster Teeth**

The mysterious person from the last chapter was walking down a hallway towards a door guarded by two White Fangs soldiers. The White Fang guards gave him a glare. The Mysterious person ignore them and enter the room.

Inside the room was a giant crystal right in the middle. Beside the crystal was Adam. The crystal began to shine and the image of Salem appeared. The Mysterious person is wearing a black cloak with gloves. On his back is a double sided sword. He wears a black mask that covers his entire face with only his white eyes to be only thing could see.

"Master Salem what do you need me for," the Mysterious person said.

"To answer for your disobedience Malakai," Salem said with anger in voice.

"You mean trying to stop you from destroying amazing opportunity. Besides we didn't lose anything important," Malakai trying to defend himself.

"Your monsters kill my half my men including the commander," Adam yelled enrage.

"Like I said nothing important was lost," Malakai said with a chill in his voice.

Adam pulled out his sword began to charge at Malakai. Malakai grabbed his Double sided from his back and block Adam's attack. Malakai push Adam with his weapon.

"STOP," Salem yelled. Adam put his sword away

"Control yourself," Salem said calmly.

"But he killed my men," Adam trying to argue.

"I will punish himself. For now focus on the plan," Salem ordering Adam.

"He will betray us," Adam said still enrage.

"I said focus on the plan," Salem with a higher voice.

"Yes master," Adam calmly agrees and leave the room.

"Such person to overreact," Malakai said.

"You were given orders to destroy Ruby," Salem said irritated

"We don't need to. Ruby has the potential to become an extremely powerful Huntress. Imagine all that power on our side," Malakai said with some admiration.

"She's too big of a threat. We need to eliminate her," Salem getting more irritated.

"Is that the reason why you want to destroy her? Or is it for some other reason," Malakai said.

"That's not important," Salem said.

"Does she remind your past? Or someone you used to know," Malakai said with curiosity.

"You walk a fine line. Don't tempt me to destroy you," Salem said.

"Fine I'll continue with my work," Malakai said. He left the room. The crystal turn off and the room went dark.

Malakai activate a communicator and begins to talk into it.

"You know your orders servant," he said.

"Yes. To get Ruby to Haven academy," a voice from the communicator said.

"Exactly. Contact me if there are any developments," Malakai said.

"Yes master," the voice from the communicator said

 _Camera switches to Ruby and Team JNPR_

It was raining hard on the swamp area that they were hiding in.

They were behind some trees. Lie was on watch while Ruby, Nora and Jaune were talking with each other.

"Who were those people," Jaune still in shocked.

"Whatever they are certainly not friendly," Ruby said.

"Maybe the white fang got new friends," Nora said.

"They act more like enemies then friends," Ruby said.

"I guess they don't get along," Nora said.

"It should not be possible," Lie said to himself.

"What's not possible," Ruby asked.

"I was shooting at him non-stop and he just deflect the bullets," Lie said in disbelief.

"That can't be," Jaune said.

"Not to mention that they manage to see me coming," Ruby said.

"Who are these people," Lie said.

"I believe I can answer that," a voice called out.

Ruby and the gang turn around to where the voice came from and saw a teenage boy sitting on a rock. This Teenage wore a black mask that covers his eyes and brown hair. He wore a green jacket with a blue shirt and pants.

"Who are you," Ruby asked.

"A friend, you don't need to be hostile," the person said.

"How did you sneak up on us," Jaune said.

"It's easy when people are distracted," the person said.

He stand up the rock and walked towards Ruby and Team JNPR. He shook Ruby's hand and said, "The name is Xizor,"

"Nice to meet to you Xizor," Ruby still in disbelief on how he manage sneak up on them.

"What are you doing here," Jaune imminently asked.

"I can ask you the same," Xizor fireback.

Jaune was taking about by this.

"What are people like you doing here," he asked.

"We're trying to get to Haven Academy," Ruby said.

"Haven," Xizor said intrigue.

"But based on our situation we'll never get there," Ruby said disappointed.

"What is your situation," Xizor asked.

"Well were defend less, the White Fang have gotten new allies, the roads possibly have been blocked," Ruby said in defeat.

"Interesting. How about this, What if I can tell you I know a way to Haven that is not blocked by the White Fang," Xizor said.

This grabs Ruby's attention.

"You do," she asked.

"Yes I do, But it's dangerous," Xizor said.

"I'll have to talk with my friends about this," Ruby said.

"Sure take all the time you want," Xizor said.

Ruby and Team JNPR gather up and distance themselves from Xizor.

"I think we should go with him," Ruby whisper.

"Are you crazy we don't even know him," Lie said.

"But he might be able to take us to Haven," Ruby said.

"And what if he doesn't. He could be working for the White Fang for all we know," Jaune said.

"He also wears that weird mask," Nora said. Everybody turns to Xizor and he just waits there for their answer.

"I'm going with him," Ruby said.

"Ruby we don't what we're getting into if we go with him," Jaune said.

"Well you guys don't need to come along, you can go home if don't want to," Ruby said rather upset.

"Ruby we're your friends we're always going to be there," Jaune said concerned

"So are coming with me," Ruby asked.

Team JNPR looked at each other and sigh.

"Fine we'll come," Jaune said.

"Xizor we're coming with you," Ruby said.

"Good timing," Xizor said.

"Why's that," Ruby said.

"Because I think you're White Fang friends have found us," Xizor said.

Ruby looked past the tree and saw a squad of white Fang soldiers.

"Come on let's go before they find us," Xizor said.

"I think I heard something," one of the white fang said.

"Too late let's go," Xizor said.

Xizor began to run with the others following him.

"Where is this cave," Ruby said.

"Right here," Xizor stopped in front of a cave that goes down.

"Is this safe," Jaune said with fear.

"Safer down there then up here," Xizor said. They ran into the cave just as the White Fang were in there area.

The Cave was pitch black and nobody couldn't see anything.

"Does anyone have a light," Jaune said.

Xizor then lite up the room with torch.

"Where did you get that from," Jaune asked.

"From that guy," Xizor pointed at a skeleton on the guard.

Ruby and Team JNPR cringe at this.

"Let's keep going," Xizor said. They began to walk again.

They stopped at three different paths.

"Which way do we go," Nora asked.

"We go left," Xizor said.

They went down the left path.

Everyone remained silent for a few seconds until Nora asked, "Why is this path so dangerous,"

"Its home to many Grimm," Xizor said.

"Wait were in Grimm territory and you didn't tell us that," Jaune said angry.

"I told you it was dangerous. But you said were okay with it. Don't worry we haven't seen any Grimm yet," Xizor defend himself.

"But we have no weapons and you decide to take us into a place where the Grimm lived," Jaune infuriated

Sounds of growls began to echo the tunnel.

"Looks like we have company," Xizor said

Two Grimm Beowolf slowly walk towards them.

"So this is the end," Jaune said.

"Not yet. Hold this," Xizor passed the torch to Ruby and runs towards the Grimm. He then pulled out two swords and then jumps and lands on one of the Beowolf. He then stabs his sword into the Grimm's head. However the Beowolf knocks Xizor off it head and sends him flying into a wall. The Grimm runs towards him and Charge at Xizor. However Xizor rolled away and the Grimm hit its head on the wall. However the other Beowolf grabbed Xizor with it palms and tried to bite his head. However Xizor use his sword to stab the wolf in throat. The Beowolf let go of Xizor and dropped dead. Xizor breathe a sigh of relief. However he turn his head and saw the Grimm he stabbed in the head began to charge at him. He stand up and raised his sword and hold his ground. But then Ruby jumped on the Beowolf's head and push Xizor sword down farther and jumps off the Grimm. Which cause the Grimm to roll towards Xizor and stops right in front of him.

Xizor pulled the sword out of Beowolf skull and walk towards Ruby. He grabbed the Torch from Ruby and continue to walk down the tunnel.

"You're Welcome," Ruby annoyed at Xizor not saying thank you to her.

"Come on let's go," Xizor said.

"Oh no we're not going with you," Jaune said.

"Oh is this because I didn't tell you about the Grimm. If you want to fight the Grimm be might," Xizor said.

They heard more growls coming from the direction they came from.

"Move out," Xizor said.

They began to continue down the tunnel.

"How many Grimm live here," Ruby asked.

"You don't want to know," Xizor said.

"Yeah you're probably right," Ruby said.

"Is it too late to leave," Lie asked.

"Well if you want to fight the Grimm with your bare hands then no you can still go," Xizor said.

"You don't need to be so rude," Lie said.

"Well since I'm your escort I can as rude as I want," Xizor fireback.

"Still you don't need to be," Lie mumbled.

Xizor raised his right hand to signal them to stop just before they enter a massive cavern.

"Why are we stopping," Ruby asked said.

"Because of those," Xizor pointed to the top of the cavern. At the top were massive bat creatures.

"What are those," Ruby asked.

"Grimm," Xizor said.

"They don't look like any Grimm I seen," Jaune said.

"Why doesn't that surprise me," Xizor said mockingly.

"Alright for this part you all need to stay close to me," he said.

"What if we don't," Nora asked.

"Well then you will be in their stomachs," Xizor said jokily. He turn his head towards the others were glaring at him.

"What," Xizor said confused.

"Get around and be quiet, we don't want to wake them up," he said.

They enter the cave and slowly walk through it. They made sure to not wake up the Grimm bats.

"I have a question. How do you know your way around," Ruby whisper to Xizor.

"This isn't my first time in this cave," Xizor whisper back.

They were a few meters away from another tunnel when gunshots were fired. They all ducked to the ground. They look at the way they got in and saw the White Fang.

"Kill them," one of the White Fang yelled. The White Fang continue to shoot at Ruby and the others. However in doing so, they woke up the Grimm Bats.

"You idiots you woke them up," Nora said.

The Bats began swarm at the White Fang and began to eat them.

"And that's our sign to leave," Xizor said. They all ran towards the tunnel. However the Grimm Bats landed and blocked the tunnel. Xizor put Torch in front of Grimm and they see what it is.

The Grimm bat has a bone mask covering its face and only allowing its piercing red eyes to be seen. It raised its wings and screamed an unearthly screech. It wings had bone on the edges and the legs had bones coming out of them.

The other Grimm bats began to surround the group and screamed at them.

"Why are they not attacking," Jaune said.

"Because light blinds them. They know we're here but they don't know how dangerous we are," Xizor said.

"So we're safe," Lie asked.

"Well until the torch goes out or they figure we're easy picking," Xizor said.

"That's not really encouraging," Ruby said.

"Does anyone I have a plan," Jaune said nervous.

"Just give me a minute," Xizor said. A moment later he said, "I got nothing,"

"I got an idea. I'll distract them while you guys get to the tunnel," Ruby said.

"You did realize that they can see where you going," Xizor said.

"I know. But it will give you guys time to get to the tunnel," Ruby said.

"Ruby you can't," Jaune said.

"Sorry Jaune," Ruby speed away with speed into the darkness. The Bats began to chase after Ruby

"Ruby no," Jaune yelled.

"We need to go," Xizor said

He grabbed Jaune by the arm and pulled him as they ran away.

Ruby turn her head to see her friends got into the tunnel and began to turn back. She ducked as Grimm Bat tried to grab her. She jumped on one of the Bats heads and launched herself with her speed. She landed in front of friends.

They began to run down the tunnel until they were far away from the Bats. They were breathing heavily.

"That was close," Jaune said.

"We should rest a bit," Ruby said.

"Good idea," Lie said.

Xizor put the torch on the floor and everybody sat around it.

"So Xizor what can you tell us about the people that attack us earlier," Ruby asked.

"Oh yeah. I will tell you after I get some sleep," Xizor said.

 **So this is my recent chapter.**

 **What are your thoughts?**

 **Also I like to take my time to say that I will be doing RWBY Volume 5 and 6 what I would do.**

 **Have a good day**


	5. The Whole Story

Ruby and Team JNRP were sitting around the torch waiting for Xizor to wake up.

"How long has he been asleep for," Lie getting tired of waiting for Xizor to wake up.

"I don't know. I lost track of time," Jaune said.

"I say we wake him," Nora said.

"No. He help us out," Ruby defending him.

"There's still something wrong with him," Lie said.

"What's that," Ruby said.

"He hasn't taken his mask up yet," Lie said.

"So," Ruby puzzled at Lie remark

"You think he would have taken his mask off by now," Lie said.

"He's probably shy," Jaune said.

"Could a shy person take on two Grimm on his own," Lie said.

"Well we don't know anything about him so we shouldn't judge," Ruby said.

"Exactly we don't know anything about him," Lie said.

"That's a fair point. But we should talk to him first," Ruby said.

The sounds of the footsteps began to echo through the tunnel. They looked back where they came from and saw a Grimm Bat began crawling through the tunnel.

"Not this again," Nora said tired of the Grimm.

Jaune grabbed the torch and hold it in front of the bat. The Grimm bat stop in it tracks. And we see something about this Grimm it has no red marks on it bone mask.

"That's a first," Jaune said.

"What is," Ruby asked.

"Look it has no marks," Jaune said.

"I suggest we leave before that thing's buddies show up," Nora said.

"Good idea," Ruby said.

Lie picked up Xizor and they all began to walk back slowly. However the Grimm Bat move forward as they move back.

"This thing really wants to kill us," Nora said.

"Let's kill it before it does is," Lie said. He put Xizor on the floor and grab one of his swords from his back.

"What are you doing," Ruby said in slight panic.

"Getting a weapon," Lie responded. He charge at the Grimm and tried to stab through its head. However the Grimm raised its head up and Lie stabbed it in the chest. The Grimm released a blooding curtailing scream which alerted the other Grimm.

"Uh curd," Lie said.

Echoes of the other Grimm screaming began to make to their ways to the heroes. Each passing second the sound of screaming began to louder.

"Guys. RUN," Ruby yelled in a panic. Lie and Jaune put Xizor's arms on their shoulders and hold him up and ran as fast as they can.

The sounds of the Grimm continue to increase. Ruby then saw a hole in the ground.

"In here," Ruby stopped and pointed at the entrance.

"They're could be more Grimm in there," Nora said.

"It's better to take our chances down there then up here," Ruby said. Ruby quickly jumps down the hole.

"Come on," Ruby yelled.

Nora also jumped down the hole. Lie moved away from Xizor and headed down the hole.

"Can you guys catch Xizor I'm about dropped him in," Jaune said.

"Do it now, hurry," Ruby said.

Jaune putted Xizor down the hole and Xizor landed on Lie.

Jaune looks back at the direction he came from and saw dozens of Grimm. He then jumped down the hole and landed. The Grimm didn't notice the hole and kept on moving down the tunnel.

"That was close," Jaune said with heavy breaths.

Xizor then woke up and asked "What did I miss,"

"How did you sleep through that," Ruby asked dumbfounded.

"What. Oh yeah I was sleeping," Xizor still tired. He then saw Lie with his weapon and said "Give me that,". He grabbed from Lie's hand

"Oh do you want me to tell you what I know," he follow up.

"Yeah I do," Ruby said.

"Alright you guys are going to need to sit down for this," Xizor said.

Jaune put the Torch down and gather around it.

"So what can you tell us about our attackers," Ruby asked.

"There a part of group called the Collective," Xizor said.

"The Collective," Jaune said puzzled.

"They're a very powerful and old group of Huntsmen and Huntresses," Xizor said.

"If they are powerful, why haven't I heard of them," Lie asked.

"I'll have to start from the beginning," Xizor said,

 _Flashback_

"This all started hundreds of years ago," Xizor narrated.

"Wait hundreds of years, these guys are old," Nora said.

"Yes. Now back to the story," Xizor said annoyed.

A group of Huntsmen and Huntresses were exploring a dark cave. They were all carrying torches and they were examining different parts of cave individually.

"Everyone look at this," one of the huntsmen said. The others gather around him and saw a cave paintings. The paintings depicts The Grimm kneeling before one person. There were purple lines coming from person.

"Look there's some text," another one of the huntsmen pointed at the below the paintings. The Text was written in a ancient language.

"Does anyone know how to translate this," the leader said.

"I do," a huntress said. She begins to read this ancient language. She then widens her eyes in shock.

"Oh god," she said.

 _Switch back to the present_

"What did they find," Ruby asked.

"They found ancient text depicts of a power that could control Grimm," Xizor said.

Everybody were speechless of what they heard. Until Jaune said, "But-but that's impossible, The Grimm are uncontrollable,"

"That's what most thought at the time before this discovery," Xizor said.

 _Flashback_

"But when people learn about this, It forever change everything," Xizor narrated.

3 men and 3 women were gather around a table debating about this discovery.

"One of those people who fought hard to convince others to find this power, his name was Ta-lo," Xizor narrated.

"We must find this power, it's the only way to stop the Grimm permanently," Ta-lo said.

"We don't even know if this power exists," one of the woman said.

"It's worth trying to find it," Ta-lo said.

"And what if it back fires," another man said.

"It's worth the risk," Ta-lo said.

"I'm sorry but we're not taking the risk," another man said.

"Fine I'll do it myself," Ta-lo storm out of the room

"However they didn't want him to find it," Xizor narrated.

 _Switches back to the present_

"Why's that," Nora asked.

"Because they didn't trust him," Xizor scoffed.

"Why," Nora asked again.

"They thought if he got all that power he would become corrupt, so they don't want anyone to find it," Xizor said annoyed.

 _Flashback_

Ta-Lo was in front of dozen men making a speech.

"Anyway, Ta-lo gather up his most loyal men and was convincing them to look for this amazing power, and that day the collective was formed," Xizor narrated

"This power must be discover so we can bring peace. They keep this information from public. People need to know this, spread the word," Ta-Lo said with enthusiasm.

His men raised an arm each and cheer loudly.

"But the council had different plans," Xizor narrated.

Then the roof explodes, sending chucks of it falling towards them. Then a bunch of huntsmen's commando's began to jump from the celling to the floor.

"Put your hands up," one of the commandos said.

"Attack," Ta-lo yelled enraged

His men began to attack the commandos with their weapons. However they were easily being over powered by the skill of the commandos.

"Keep on fighting," Ta-Lo trying to encourage his men. He then jumps into the fray and begins to fight some of the commandos. He successfully kills a couple of them with just bare hands. However more commandos began to appear. He kills one more commandos and yelled, "Retreat,". He and a few of his remaining men escape from the attack by using a trap door.

"After that attack he was branded as an outlaw and was hunted for the rest of his life," Xizor said.

"But that didn't stop him, he was determine to find the power and along the way recruiting whoever believe in his cause," Xizor said.

"And the council at time decide to form a special task force to hunt the collective and destroy this power. And so they formed group called the protectors," he said.

 _Switches back to the present_

"That didn't answer my question about why we never heard about the Collective," Lie said.

Xizor replied "They never told anyone because they didn't want them to get sympathizers for their cause," Xizor said getting more annoyed.

"Did Ta-Lo ever find it," Jaune asked.

"No, he die of old age before he did," Xizor shaking his head.

"Did the collective find it," Ruby asked.

"Yeah but it took them a few hundred years to do so," Xizor said.

Ruby widen her eyes in shock.

"When did they find it," she asked

"Ten years ago," Xizor answer.

 _Flashback_

The collective were standing in front of massive cave. There were purple marking around the entrance. There marking were of Grimm surrounding one person. This person had one of its hands raised and in was purple sphere. One of the collective walked in front of the collective and said with great pleasure "We have found,"

They raised their weapons and screamed triumphed.

"However their victory was short live," Xizor said.

Bullets begins to fire at the Collective. The members of the collective either hide behind rocks or got behind the shield guys. It was the protectors and they brought the Atlesian Knight-130s with them. They slowly began to walk towards the collective while still shooting at them.

"Apparently they were followed by the protectors them there and brought the Atlestian Knights as backup," Xizor said.

"Hold them off," the leader yelled. He then ran into the cave immediately. One Huntsmen and one huntress manage to get the pass the collective and chase the leader into the cave.

 _Switches back to the present_

"What happened next," Ruby asked.

"Well I don't know exactly what happen," Xizor said.

Ruby, Jaune, Lie and Nora face palmed.

"What," Xizor said confused at their actions

"You know all this information but you don't know how it ends," Nora said rather upset.

"I know how it ends, but there some loose ends," Xizor said.

"The collective were forced to retreat and all them got away except for their leader. And the huntress that went after him, never came back," he continue.

"That huntress must have given his or her life to stop the collective," Ruby said with admiration.

"Presumably yes," Xizor said.

Everyone was taken aback by Xizor comment.

"What do you mean by presumably," Ruby asked.

"Well it's not for certain but the other huntresses supposedly try to take the power for herself," Xizor said.

"Do you know who she is," Ruby asked.

"No knows, but there were distinct features about her," Xizor said.

"Which were," Ruby asked.

"She had sliver eyes and red hair," Xizor said.

Ruby widen her eyes and completely space out.

"Ruby are you okay," Jaune said concern. She didn't answer. Her body was shaking at what Xizor said.

"Does she do this a lot or something," Xizor asked.

"Did she wear a white cloak," Ruby said with low voice.

"What," Xizor said.

"I said did she wear white cloak," Ruby her voice was being tense up.

"Yes, how did you know," Xizor said.

Ruby dropped her to face the ground and was speechless of what this means.

"It can't be, mom," Ruby thought.

Then Xizor then turn his head at the way they came in. He then stand up and draw his two swords.

"What are you doing," Lie asked.

"We need to leave," Xizor said.

"What why," Nora said perplexed

"Just move," Xizor said snapped back.

They all began to walk away except for Ruby who still remains where she sits.

"Come on Ruby," Jaune said,

Ruby didn't answer and remain motionless. She was thinking about what Xizor said and about her mother.

"We need to move," Jaune said.

Still she remain silent.

"Can you get her to move," Xizor asked irritated.

Jaune walked toward and put his hand on her shoulder. He said, "Ruby we need to go,"

Ruby then snapped out of her trance and said, "What Jaune,"

"We have to go," Jaune said.

"Why," Ruby asked.

"I'll explain later," he replied.

Jaune and Ruby joined back up with the group.

"Took you long enough let's move out," Xizor said.

They all started to walk through cavern and looked around.

"Xizor can you tell us why we're walking," Lie said.

"Well we have these called legs-," Xizor said jokingly

"I mean, why are we walking now," Lie asked.

"It's a feeling," Xizor said.

"There has been something that's been bothering," Lie said.

"What is it," Xizor asked.

"How do you know all this information," Lie asked.

"I had a friend who knew all this stuff," Xizor said.

"That doesn't fit," Lie said.

"And why's that," Xizor said annoyed.

"Because if the collective is a secret of rouge of Hunters and Huntress then they would reveal their secrets to someone they trust," Lie said.

"And I'm sure that protector's wouldn't even tell anybody out of their ranks," Lie continue.

"What are you saying," Xizor said getting more irritated.

"I'm saying you're a part of the collective," Lie said with a higher voice.

"Okay that just-," Xizor stop in mid-sentence and look where they were going.

"Just what," Lie said.

"There's danger coming," Xizor drew his swords and was about to run down their path. However Lie grabbed his jacket and pulled him back.

"What are you doing," Xizor said shocked.

"Trying to stop you from escaping," Lie said.

"I'm serious there's a threat," Xizor said desperately trying to get Ruby to let go.

"Stop lying I know you're on their side," Lie said.

"FREEZE," a voice called out. They turn their heads towards their direction they were going in and saw the White Fang with the collective. The White Fangs had their guns pointed at them.

"Drop your weapon," one of the White Fang said. Xizor threw his weapon to the ground.

"What were you saying about me being the bad guy," Xizor said to Lie.

The White Fang and Collective then move to the side as to make for one person to walk past them.

"Ruby long time no see," a familiar but freighting voice said.

"It can't be," Ruby said in terror.

"Don't tell me you forgot me, Cinder," she said. Cinder had a massive scar that went across her face that went diagonally left to right.

"But I thought you died," Ruby said even more terrified.

"You almost did, but it takes more than eye color to beat me," Cinder said. She does hand gestures that signals the White Fang to approach the Group and point guns to their backs.

"Now are you going to come or not," Cinder said.

"Yeah I think we can agree on that," Jaune said.

"Good," Cinder said. She begins to walk away with the rest following.

Ruby looked towards her friends and Xizor saw fear on their faces. And as she continues gets more frighten.

 **So that was my new chapter. What are your thoughts? Tell me**

 **Also bad news. By my calculations this story will be done during when the actual Volume 4 is out. Hopefully I can get most of this story before that.**

 **Also I should explain why I introduce Xizor. Well I don't want to spoil. But he's going to have parallels to other character (The Good and Evil one).**

 **Have a good day**


	6. Escape time

**I do not own RWBY or its characters. It belongs to Roster Teeth**

Ruby and her friends continue to be escort by Cinder and her soldiers. Ruby looked a Cinder and still couldn't believe that Cinder was standing right in front of her.

She then flashback to the moment when she saw her friend Pyrrha being struck down and killed by Cinder. She thought to herself "How,"

"No talking, I'm actually surprise," Cinder said.

Ruby and her friends didn't respond.

"I mean I did destroy your academy and killed your friend," Cinder said mockingly.

Jaune then clinched his fists in anger.

"I just want to say that when I killed her, it felt good," Cinder said with an evil smile.

This remark made Jaune almost attack her. However Ruby grabbed his arm.

After that they exited the tunnel and enter a massive cavern. They see a camp and enter it. The Camp consists of a few grey boxes. The Boxes had wheels attached to their sides. A fence surround the camp and had light covering every inch of it by four towers. There were a couple Atlesian Paladin-290s standing around deactivated. The Collective and White Fang were moving crates around and practicing fight with their weapons. Then Neopolitan walked to Cinder with a member of the collective. This member of the collective was different than the others. He didn't have any weapons on him and had no mask. His face was heavily scar, and he stand at 6'6.

"Take these five to detention area," Cinder asked. Neopolitan nodded her head yes.

"Okay you're going to let me go now," Xizor demand.

"Sure just beat me," Cinder said.

"Okay," Xizor tried to punch Cinder, however she just grabbed Xizor fist and forced him to the ground. Cinder put her foot on Xizor neck.

"Actually, I'll stay here," Xizor gasping for breath. Cinder took her foot off Xizor's neck. Two guards then picked Xizor up and escort him to prison cells. Ruby and the others follow suit. As they walked towards the detention center Ruby sees members of the collective putting three big metal cylinders and pushing a few metal boxes into one of the buildings. She and her friends were shoved in a grey box and the doors close. There was nothing in the box except a small air vent.

Xizor then sat against the wall and said, "Looks like we're going to be here for a while, anyone got any stories to tell,".

Everyone ignored him and were trying to find a way out.

"Fine I'll help," Xizor said. He began to help Ruby and Team JNPR to look for a way out.

"Look a way," Nora pointed at the small vent at the top of the room.

"It's really small, who can fit in there," Xizor said.

Team JNPR turns their heads at Ruby

"Of course," Ruby said.

Jaune put his 2 hands down and had Ruby step up them and then boost her to the vent. Ruby push vent up and squeeze through. When Ruby exited to the roof of the detention area she immediately headed to the door. She then pressed the button which open the door. Her friends left the room and hide behind some crates.

"Let's get out of here before they notice," Jaune said.

"Not yet I need to check something," Ruby said.

"Are you serious, they don't we escape yet," Xizor said perplexed.

"It will only take a minute," Ruby said. She then her semblance to run very fast to the building where see saw the collective putting something away.

She enters the building and she begins to sneak around. She walks slowly and every time she reaches a corner she looks around to see if anyone is nearby. After sneaking around she reaches the three metal cylinders. She inspects them and see a handle on the front. She grabs the handle and pulls it. The cylinder is open and a teenage girl falls to the ground.

This girl had light skin, her hair was bright red. She wore a blue strapless dress and had a blue shoes. The girl had bruises and cuts all over her body.

The teenage girl open her eyes up. She said weakly, "Run,". She then falls unconscious.

"Stay with me," Ruby said.

"What do we have here," a voice cried out. She then turns arounds and see's Cinder, Neopolitan and the Collective commander walking to her.

"What did you do to this girl," Ruby said in disgust.

"I don't even know who she is," Cinder said.

"I do," the Collective Commander said. Everyone turned their heads at the commander.

"And who is she," Cinder asked.

"The Summer maiden," the Collective Commander said.

Every eyes widen in shocked even Cinder's.

"And the other two maidens are in the capsules," the collective commander said.

"Why wasn't I told you capture the maidens," Cinder said.

"We were told not to," The Collective Commander said.

"Under whose authority," Cinder said bitter.

"My master Malakai," the Commander said.

"Why did he do it," Cinder said.

"It's a part of the plan," the commander said.

"What plan," Cinder asked.

"You'll see," the Commander said.

He then launches a torrent of electricity at Cinder and Neopolitan. This attack knocks them back.

"Now for you," the Commander turn his attention to Ruby and the Summer Maiden.

The Commander was about shoot lighting at Ruby but the floor he was standing on explode. Which cause him to be launch into some crates. He then turned his head back to Cinder and Neopolitan. They were standing up both smirking.

"Now what is your plan," Cinder demanding.

The Collective didn't answer and just shot another torrent of electricity at Cinder and Neopolitan. However Cinder shot fire at him. Cinder's Fire manage to push the Collective's electricity back. The Collective Commander manage to dodge the fire at the last second and shot more electricity at Cinder.

Ruby realizing that this is probably going to her only chance of escape picks up the summer maiden and runs off.

 _Camera switches to Team JNPR and Xizor_

"What's taking her so long," Xizor said impatiently.

"I'll be right back," Jaune said. He was going to slowly crouch his way to the building. But Ruby with Summer Maiden appear right beside them.

"We need to leave," Ruby said urgently

"I can agree with that, let's go," Xizor was about to stand up but Lie put his hand on his shoulder and push him down.

"Ruby who's that," Jaune facing the summer maiden.

"I'll tell you later, we need to leave," Ruby said. She was visibly disturbed of what she heard. Almost like she saw a ghost.

"Ruby what did you see," Jaune asked concern.

"Not now," Ruby snapped back. Everybody was taken by this.

"Let's go," Ruby followed up. Jaune, Lie, Nora and Xizor just looked at each confused.

All of them stand up and when they did there were White Fang and Collective members surrounding them. The White Fang were pointing their guns at our group heroes.

"Oh no," Ruby said.

Before the White Fang and The Collective could do anything the Collective commander was sent flying out of the building where he was fighting Cinder. He landed behind the White Fang and Collective members and tried to get up. Cinder and Neopolitan walked out of the building and Cinder yelled, "The Collective are traitors, kill them,".

Before the White Fang could do anything, The Collective attack them with their swords and kill a few of White Fang. A few White Fang tried operate the Atlesian Paladin-290s but they explode.

Ruby and the rest realized that this they two groups are distracted and decide to run away from the fight. Ruby picked up the summer maiden and ran off.

"Let's get out of here," Nora said.

"You do realized that moment we leave the light the bats will eat us," Lie said.

"We'll get a jeep," Xizor said.

"You do realize that the Grimm will still have a good chance of killing us even take a car," Xizor said.

"Do you have anything better," Ruby said frustrated.

"If we get the Grimm to attack the White Fang and The Collective that will buy us time to escape," Nora said.

"Yeah because bringing Grimm in will really make situation better," Xizor said sarcastically.

"It's the best we," Nora said.

"But how exactly do we turn the lights off," Lie asked.

"Easy we just need to blow up one of the towers," Nora said.

"Might I ask how we blow the tower up," Lie asked.

"I'm still thinking about that part of the plan," Nora said.

"Of course you are," Xizor said deadpan.

They notice a jeep near one of the entrance.

"Get into that vehicle," Xizor said.

They turned to towards the jeep and ran to it. They were a few metres away from the Jeep when Neopolitan appears before them.

"Not her again," Ruby said.

Neopolitan pulled her sword out of her umbrella and pointed at our heroes.

"I handle her," Xizor said.

"I don't think you want to," Ruby said.

"Just get to the Jeep," Xizor demand.

"Besides she can't be that hard to beat," he said smug.

He then punched Neopolitan, causing her to break into glass.

"That was easy," Xizor said surprised. However Four Neopolitans appeared out of thin air and surround him.

"This seems like unfair fight," Xizor said. The four Neopolitans strike their swords at Xizor. However Xizor grabbed the real Neopolitan wrist with his left hand and stopping the strike. And the other fake Neopolitans broke.

"Illusions don't affect me," Xizor said proudly. He then tried to punch Neopolitan in the gut with his other hand. But Neopolitan blocked the attack with her left hand. Xizor turn his head to her Face and sees her smirking.

"Oh," Xizor said.

Neopolitan then kicked Xizor legs and which cause him to plummet to the ground face first. He turns his head up and sees that Neopolitan is about stabbed him with her sword. However he rolls away and Neopolitan sword hits the ground.

"This is just great," Xizor said sarcastically.

 _Camera switches to Ruby and Team JNPR_

They got into the jeep and Jaune tried to start. However the Jeep wasn't starting. It was just making weird sounds.

"Come on," Jaune said.

Nora was looking around the camp and saw a building with the words "Armory" on it. She had big smile and ran towards the building.

"Nora, what are you doing," Jaune asked.

"Improvising," Nora said gleefully.

 _Camera switches to inside the armory_

She barges in the building. Guns cover the left side of the wall from top to bottom and the right side had crates that hold weapons. Nora opens one of the crates and saw a variety of weapons.

"Which one of these weapons can destroy a tower," Nora asked herself.

She starts to rummage through the crates and throws the weapons to the other side.

"There has to be something here," Nora said.

She sees a weapon from the corner of eye and grabs her full attention.

"Aw yeah," Nora said gleefully.

 _Camera switches to Ruby, Jaune and Lie_

Jaune was still trying to get the jeep started. Lie was sitting in seat with the summer maiden siting besides him. Ruby was sitting in the front scene with Jaune.

"Finally," Jaune said.

Nora walk back to the jeep and she's holding something behind her back.

"Got my weapon," Nora said.

"Get in," Jaune said.

Nora jumped in and landed on the back seat.

"Let's move," Nora said.

 _Camera switches back to Xizor and Neopolitan fighting_

"Isn't this the part where you tell me you're going to kill me or whatever," Xizor said with heavy breaths.

Neopolitan just rolled her eyes.

"Not much of a talker huh," Xizor said.

She strikes her Sword at Xizor. However he ducks.

"Can't we just get along," Xizor said frighten.

Neopolitan was about launch the killing blow. But she hears a vehicle coming from her left side. She turns her head and sees a jeep about to hit her. She dodges by doing a backflip and lands on her knee.

"Get in," Ruby said.

Xizor imminently did that and they drove away and began to drive around the camp. Xizor wasn't sitting on any of the seats. There were only five seats and they were taken by Ruby, Jaune, Nora and Lie. So he was sitting on the floor.

"Are you okay," Jaune asked.

"Well besides from some pain in the back, I'm fine," Xizor responded.

"Nora tell me you found something that can take down the tower," Jaune said.

"Sure I do," Nora said. She reveals what's behind her back and it was a rocket launcher. She unintendedly had it pointed in Lie's face.

"Can you pointed that somewhere else," Lie asked.

"Okay," Nora aimed her weapon at one of the towers. She fires the rocket launcher at the tower and takes out one of its sides. Which cause it to fall down and the sound from it falling echo through the cavern.

"Yes," Nora yelled joyfully.

The Screams of the Grimm bats began to reverberate through the cavern and from a distance, silhouettes of the beasts come closer to the camp.

"Look likes we got their attention, now let's leave," Jaune said. He's drives out of the camp as Grimm bats began to charge in from the other side of the base.

 _Camera switches to The Collective and White Fang_

The Grimm bats began to attack the White Fang and Collective, taking some of them out. However there the other three towers were still on and the light from those buildings were blinding these bats. They were blind as, well a bat.

The White Fang firing bullets into the Grimm's chest, which took a several bullets because these Grimm are really durable. The Collective were jumping on their heads and stabbing them.

"This is too easy," one of the White Fang said.

"Don't under estimate your opponents," A collective member said.

"Please these are just some dumb bats, and wait minute you tried to kill me earlier and now your helping," the White Fang said

"I'm not helping, I just want to live another day," The Collective said.

"That's something we can agree on," The White Fang said.

Just then the Grimm bats began to take the towers which cause total darkness to cover the camp.

"Ah curd," The White Fang and Collective said at the same time.

More Bats began to drop in and started to drag the White Fang and Collective away.

Cinder and Neopolitan are the only ones not to be drag away as they keep fighting them off. Cinder was launching fire balls, which causes the bats to be on fire. And Neopolitan was moving around, making the bats crash into one another.

"Move into the storage room, it will keep us safe," Cinder said.

Neopolitan nodded yes and they ran into the building.

"Close the doors," Cinder order. Neopolitan started to close the doors. While Cinder was fighting off the Grimm bats and trying to prevent them from coming in.

"Looks like we wait until rescue comes," Cinder said. She then walks towards the two cylinders that contain the other two maidens.

"For now let's gather some information," she opens the two cylinders and the other two maidens fell to the ground. She then smile menacing at the unconscious body of the maidens.

 _Camera switches to Ruby, Team JNPR and Xizor_

"Yes we escape," Nora said joyfully.

"Let's hope its smooth sailing from now," Ruby said.

As they drive through the tunnel shadowy cat like figures began chase them.

"What could go wrong now," Xizor said.

Then a leopard-like Grimm jump onto the car and is holding onto the door of it.

"Oh come on," Xizor said in frustration.

The Grimm Leopard is beginning to climb on the jeep.

"Oh no you don't," Nora said. She kicked the Grimm in face which cause it to fall of the Jeep.

"That was close," Xizor said.

Lie poked his head out of the window and said, "It isn't over yet,"

"Don't tell me," Ruby said sombrely. She looked out the window and saw dozen of these Grimm chasing the vehicle.

"Jaune go faster," Ruby asked.

"If I do that we'll crash into a wall," Jaune said.

"Um guys you do realize I know my way around these tunnels, just follow my directions," Xizor said.

"Which way do we go," Jaune asked.

"Go left into that tunnel," Xizor said.

Jaune did a sharp turn which cause Xizor to fell over.

"Can you not make such sharp turns," Xizor said.

"Just give me directions," Jaune said brash.

"Fine, turn right," Xizor said.

Jaune turn the car right into another tunnel. However Grim leopards slowly catching up to our heroes. Xizor looked out of the window and put his head back in.

"Okay due to Grimm catching up we'll have to take the short cut," Xizor said.

"Why didn't tell us about that earlier," Jaune said.

"Well you probably would hate it," Xizor said.

"If it get us out of here faster I don't care," Jaune said.

"Alright just keep on going straight at full speed," Xizor said.

Jaune hit the accelerator at full strength. Which cause Xizor to fell back due to increase speed.

"Hold on," Jaune said.

The Car enter another massive cavern and there were hundreds of Grimm Bats at top, sleeping. However the sound of the jeep woke them up and started to chase our heroes.

"Not again," Ruby said.

"I told you would hate this," Xizor said.

"Next time tell me if there are Grimm," Jaune said angrily.

"Fine, just focus on the road, into that tunnel," Xizor ordering.

Jaune drives into the tunnel with the Grimm Bats behind them. The Tunnel went up diagonally as if it was pointing at something. The Bats were just behind and were almost in spitting distance. However not too far away there was hole that showed the night sky.

"I think I see the exit," Ruby said.

Jaune drove even faster. A bit too fast because he drove so fast, when exited the tunnel the car was launched into the air and the fell down towards the ground.

"Get out," Jaune said.

Ruby, Jaune, Nora and Xizor jumped out of the car and when they got to the ground they rolled a bit. However Lie picked up the Summer Maiden in style of bridal carry, jumped outs and lands perfectly on his two feet while the Jeep explodes in the background.

"A bit much, don't you think," Nora asked.

"What," Lie said confused.

"Never mind," Nora said with a smile.

However the Grimm bats pour out of the tunnel and landed in front of our heroes.

"Oh yeah, these guys are still a problem," Ruby said.

The Bats were about to swarm them, however the Sun begins to rise up and the light emitted from it, blinds the bats. The Bats cover the eyes with their massive wings.

"Thank you sunlight," Nora said.

The Bats crawl back into the cave.

"Yes we're going to live," Xizor exclaimed happily.

"Xizor where are we," Jaune asked.

The area they were was a field of grass with no trees in sight. The Grass was as green and as bright as it could be.

"Do you know where to go," Ruby asked.

"Sure I do it's this way," Xizor pointed straight. He began to walk in that direction. However Ruby grabbed Xizor's shoulder.

"What are you doing," Xizor asked.

"You still have some explaining to do," Ruby said.

"Like," Xizor asked.

"Like how you know your ways around this tunnel and knowledge of the Collective," Ruby said.

Xizor released a heavy sigh.

"Fine I'll tell you what I know," he said.

 **Alright that was the new chapter. Sorry I was planning on getting this out last week. But there were some unexpected things happing that delayed it.**

 **What are your thoughts?**

 **Also I want to answer the question asked by Martyn. About making Sun fat is future chapters. And the answer is…maybe. The reason why is that I don't like that idea very much. But it could have some jokes. So maybe.**

 **Also I just want to say that if you have question about this story and or future RWBY stories please PM me. The review section is for reviewing. You know if I made a mistake in grammar. Or written characters in the written in a bad way (I.e Out of character moments).**

 **Anyway have a good day**


	7. Darkness

**I don't own the rights to RWBY or its characters. It belongs to rooster teeth**

Cinder and Neopolitan had the Spring Maiden and Winter Maiden lying on two separate crates. She was waiting for them to wake up.

The Winter maiden wore a cargo shirt and pants. She had blue hair, and fair white skin tone.

The Spring Maiden wore a skirt and short sleeve t shirt. She had red, and a darker skin tone

Like the Summer Maiden they were cut up pretty and had bruises all over there body.

"What is your plan Malaki," Cinder said. She circles around the two maidens and inspects every part of their bodies.

The light inside of the building were all suddenly turn off leaving the room in total darkness. Cinder summons fire and holds it in her hand.

"Power outage, those bats must have gotten to the generator," Cinder said.

Neopolitan notice a shadowy figure at the entrance of the building. Shadowy figure then walked behind a massive pile of crates. Neopolitan stomped her foot which grab Cinder's attention.

"What is it," Cinder asked.

Neopolitan pointed at where she saw this figure.

"You saw someone," Cinder said.

Neopolitan nodded her head yes.

"Looks like we're not alone," Cinder said.

They both decide to corner the Collective member. Cinder went one way, while Neopolitan took the other away to try and corner The Collective. However when they meant at the corner of the building there was no body there.

"Are you sure you saw someone," Cinder asked.

Neopolitan nodded her head yes.

At the top of the crates there was someone standing up. This person then took a sword out and jumped towards Cinder and try to impale her. However she dodge this attack and grab this person by the neck. She then puts the person to the wall. The person drop its weapon. The light that Cinder conjured up reveal that this was a Collective.

"Talk," Cinder said.

"Never to you," The Collective said.

The hand that Cinder was using to hold the collective up with, started to warm up and turn red.

"What are you-," before the Collective could finish he screamed in pain.

"What do you know," Cinder asked

"Know what," The Collective said fearfully.

"About the maidens," Cinder said with no remorse.

"I don't know, I was just given orders to attack you if you found out," The Collective said in pain

"Who gave those," Cinder asked starting to get impatience.

"Malakai," The Collective said.

"Why," Cinder said. She started to squeeze the Collective's neck harder.

"I don't know, I swear," The Collective gasping for breath.

"I guess you're no longer useful," Cinder said. She then broke the Collective neck and drop him to the floor. The Collective member neck was severely burn and had smoke coming from it.

"Let's check on Maidens and see if they woke up yet," Cinder said.

They walked back to where they left the Maidens and saw they were no longer there.

"What, where they go," Cinder said in shocked. She looked into the metal cylinders and the maidens weren't there either.

"That's impossible they were unconscious," Cinder said. She then turned her head and saw from another figure at the other side of the storage depot.

"Stop, right there," Cinder said. She and Neopolitan began to chase after the figure. However when they got there the figure disappeared.

"Where did he go," Cinder said. Just then Neopolitan was pulled away into the darkness of the depot.

Cinder turn her head at where Neopolitan was at and had a confused look on her face. She then ran into the direction where Neopolitan was taken in. However she couldn't find her.

"Where are you," Cinder said.

"She's with me," a feminine ghostly voice said.

"Who are you," Cinder asked.

"I'm nothing, just like you," the ghostly voice said.

"Show yourself," Cinder said anger.

"As you wish," the Ghostly voice said.

The darkness around Cinder began to form a person in front of her. This person had no defying features, it was just a person made out of darkness.

"What are you," Cinder asked.

"I have already answer that," the person said.

"Where did you take the maidens," Cinder asked.

"You asked that, but you don't ask about your friend," the person said.

"She's not my friend, she's just someone who works for me," Cinder answer.

"So you don't care about your soldiers," he Person asked.

"Just tell me where the maidens are," Cinder started to get impatient.

"You'll have to beat me in order to get that information," the person said.

"Fine," Cinder launch a torrent of fire at the person, which cause the person break apart. However when Cinder stopped the torrent of fire the person reform.

"Really that's all," the Person said. She then disintegrate.

"Can you at least give me your name," Cinder said.

"I don't have a name," she said.

"I'll just call you the shadow," Cinder said. She begins to walk around the Storage Depot and look around.

Suddenly the darkness around the room begins form Collective members. These were from there non-shadow counterpart. They were just entirely Darkness and had no features. They took out their weapons and attack Cinder. However Cinder launched a fire balls at the Collective members. Which causes them to disappear.

"Is that all you got," Cinder asked.

"Certainly not," the Shadow said.

More Collective members began to form and surround Cinder. However Cinder summoned explosives to destroy the collective.

"You bored me, if you reveal the maidens locations then I will give you a quick and painless death," Cinder said.

The Shadow forms up again and says, "You will suffer,"

She then turns the darkness into Grimm Beawolves to attack Cinder. The Grimm circle around Cinder as they surround there prey. They then pounce on her at the same time. However Cinder just dodges and shoots fire balls at the Grimm, causing to disappear.

"You will get tired eventually," the Shadow said.

"Not if I take down your only weapon," Cinder said. She then shoot a torrent of flame at crates and walls causing them to light on fire. The fire caused the shadows to dissipate.

"Looks like you no way summoning any more illusions," Cinder smirked.

"I plan for that," the Shadow said.

"So you're going to surrender," Cinder asked.

"No I'm going to bring in back up," The Shadow said.

"How can you, I took away the only way you could," Cinder asked.

"Who said I was summoning another shadow," The Shadow said. Just then a torrent of lighting was shot at Cinder. This caused Cinder to fall to the here knees. She turn her head and saw the Collective Commander. However she shoots a fireball at the Collective Commander. The Collective Commander dodge, however his Concentration was broken and the lighting stopped.

Cinder then stand up and laugh slightly.

"Do you really think you two can stop me," Cinder asked.

"Let's find out," The Shadow said. He then pulled a shadow sword from his back.

"Let's me guess, that's from your shadow," Cinder asked.

"Correct," The Shadow said.

The Shadow and Collective Commander charged at Cinder. The Collective Commander clinched his fists and electrified them. He then try to punch Cinder. But Cinder dodge and explosion hit the Collective Commander in the face. She then kicked the Collective commander in the gut causing him to be launch back.

The Shadow then strike Cinder with her sword. However Cinder just grab the sword and punch the Shadow in the face. She then grabbed the Shadow by her outfit and threw her to Collective Commander.

"Is that your best," Cinder said mockingly.

The Collective Commander and The Shadow stands up in defiance and strike a battle pose.

"Time to show what my true power is," Cinder smile manically. She begins to hover above off the floor and red circles began to form around her. The Collective Commander and the Shadow had looks terror on their faces.

A sphere of Fire forms around Cinder.

"Time to die," Cinder said with nothing but hatred in her voice. The Fire Sphere around her then explodes. The storage depot is incarnated and any nearby building were light on fire. Nothing is left of the depot just a few a small fires

Cinder lands on the floor and smiles in triumph.

"Too bad I was getting started," Cinder said.

She walks towards to where the Metal Cylinders used to be.

"I may have lost the maidens, but I know the Collective wants to kill me," Cinder said. She then sees a few vehicles coming into the camp.

"I'm getting out of here faster than I expected," Cinder smile. The vehicles enter the remains of the camp.

"Wait how did they get here so fast, the nearest the White Fang base is three days away, unless-," Cinder couldn't finish what she was going to say. Because a sword was in her back. She turn head and saw that the Shadow coming out of her Shadow. The Shadow remove her sword from Cinder's back. Cinder fell to ground. Last thing she saw before see passed out was the Collective coming towards.

 _Later_

Cinder wakes up and see that she's in a dark room with only one light on her.

She try to move but see was strapped to a cold metal table. Her arms and Legs were being hold by a leather straps.

A doors opens and the Shadow came in. Cinder growl at the Shadow.

"Oh Cinder, weren't you told to always watch your back," the Shadow said mockingly.

"You will let me out now," Cinder demand angrily.

"I'm afraid I can't, you see Malakai has plans for you," the Shadow said.

"What plans are those," Cinder said furious.

"To be my servant," a voice said. Cinder turn her head to see Malakai.

"I won't be your servant," Cinder said.

"That's what they all say, but after a while you'll see my side," Malakai said. He then snapped his fingers and three more light turn on. Neopolitan, The Winter Maiden, and Spring Maiden were strapped to different tables. Neopolitan woke up and had a look of fear.

"Now I'll give you two, one last chance to join with any trouble," Malakai said.

"Never," Cinder said.

"So be it," Malakai said. He and the Shadow left the room. Two Collective members enter the room. One headed to Cinder while the other one went to Neopolitan.

Both had pressed a console that were near the Cinder and Neopolitan. Automatic Drills, Saws, knifes, and etc came out of the table.

Neopolitan had a look of terror on her face. In contrast Cinder was phased by this.

 _Camera switches to Malakai and The Shadow_

As they walked away, they Cinder and Neopolitan screaming in pain. And Malakai was smiling.

 **Here's new chapter. Didn't take that long.**

 **Anyway what are your thoughts?**

 **Also I have two questions.**

 **What are your thoughts of my characters Xizor, The Collective? Do you like or hate them. Do you them gone or do you want them to stay. Let me know**

 **Do you have any good names for Grimm bats and Leopards? That doesn't I don't have names for them. I do have names for them. But I think the name I have for them are pretty lame. PM if you have a good name.**

 **Have a good day**


	8. The fields

**I don't own the rights to RWBY or its characters. It belongs to Rooster Teeth**

Malakai was mediating on table. The Shadow came walking in.

"Salem wishes to speak with you" The Shadow said. Malakai walks out of the room.

"What does she want now" Malakai asked annoyed.

"She wants to know what has happen to Cinder" The Shadow info.

"Didn't you tell her everything is fine" Malakai said.

"I did, but she tried contact Cinder" The Shadow said.

"Time for my back up plan" Malakai said.

They approached a metal door.

"Wait here and remember the plan" Malakai said.

He walked into a room while the Shadow stayed outside.

 _Camera switches to inside the room_

In the middle of the room was the Giant crystal from earlier. Salem faced appeared on Crystal and Malakai kneaded before her.

"What now" Malakai said annoyed.

"Where's Cinder" Salem said.

"She's exploring the caves" Malakai said.

"I haven't been able to communicate with her" Salem said.

"And what does that have to do with me" Malakai said.

"Your men were with her" Salem said.

"So were the White Fang" Malakai said.

"But they don't have a reason to kill her" Salem said.

"My men would never attack someone who's that powerful" Malakai said.

The Shadow then ran into the room.

"Master we have an emergency" The Shadow pretending to sound urgent.

"What is it" Malakai remaining calm.

"Cinder and Neopolitan have arrived at the base. But they are severely injured" The Shadow said.

"And what of their unit" Malakai asked.

"All dead" The Shadow said.

"Does that answer your question" Malakai asked Salem.

"Just make sure she makes it. And continue your mission" Salem said.

Her face disappear from the crystal.

"That will buy us some time" The Shadow said.

"We don't know that, but either way we have to accelerate the plan" Malakai said.

Malakai and The Shadow walked out of the room and into the hallway. Malakai then pulled the clothing that covering his right arm. On the arm was a metal surrounding. The metal had buttons on it. He then pressed one of the buttons and hologram was displayed. The hologram was of a collective standing near Cinder and Neopolitan.

"Report" Malakai said.

"Procedures are going well" The Collective said.

"How long will it take" Malakai said.

"In a week they will be ours to control" The Collective said.

"We don't have a week, I need them in three days" Malakai said.

"Three days? Sir, that's not enough time" The Collective said.

"Are you disobeying me" Malakai said frustrated.

"What, of course not" The Collective said.

"Then listen to me or I'll put you on that table" Malakai said.

The Collective gulped and said frighten "Yes Sir"

The Hologram then disappear.

"Are you sure that's a good idea" The Shadow asked.

"I don't know, but we need to focus on the main goal, let's go to Haven" Malakai said. They walked down the hallway silently.

 _Camera switches to the torture room_

"Listen I'm giving you one last chance, join us or face be subjugate to pain" The Collective said.

Cinder just spit at him.

"So be it" The Collective said. He began to operate the console.

"Time to turn it up," The Collective said. He turn the settings to the max

 _Camera switches to Ruby and the Gang_

They were walking through a field. Ruby was leading, while Lie was at the back carrying the summer maiden.

"Why do I have to carry her" Lie complained.

"You're the one that carry her out of the jeep" Nora said.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to wait for her to wake up," Lie said.

"Yeah, but this saves time," Nora said.

"Xizor, how did you learn the collective," Ruby said.

"Well I was telling the truth before" Xizor said.

"But" Ruby said.

"It was seven years ago" Xizor said.

 _Flashback_

A small child was sitting below a tree in a swamp shivering. It was raining heavily, the only thing that kept child from the rain were the leafs.

"I was 10 years old, when it happen" Xizor narrated.

"What happened" Ruby asked.

"I meant one of them" Xizor said.

A collective member was walking pass with his right hand on his side. He didn't notice Xizor as he was hiding beneath a tree. The Collective member then collapse face first to ground. The Young Xizor came out of the bottom of the tree and began to inspect the Collective solider. He look at where The Collective right hand was. It was a stab wound. There was lot of blood coming out and began to spread across the ground. Xizor began to rummage through the Collective clothing. But then the Collective's arm grab Xizor's arm. Xizor had a look of shock on his face.

"I thought he was going to kill me, but he did something that I wasn't expecting" Xizor narrated.

"Kill me" The Collective asked weakly.

"What" the Young Xizor said surprised and scared.

"Kill me" The Collective asked again.

"Why" Xizor asked frighten.

"Because no matter what, I going to die a painful death" The Collective said weakly.

"Why" Xizor asked.

"Just kill me" The Collective begged.

"If you tell me why you want to die and where you came from, then I'll kill you" Xizor said.

"Fine" The Collective solider said.

"So he told me everything about the Collective and their mission" Xizor said.

"What happen to him" Ruby asked.

"I gave him what he wanted" Xizor said in a low tone.

"Dragged me to that pond" The Collective Solider said.

Xizor dragged The Collective to a pond.

"Good, now put me head in there" The Collective said.

The Young Xizor grab the Collective Solider head and put it in the water. There were bubbles coming out of the water for 30 seconds. But after that, the Collective Solider drown.

Xizor looked at his hands and saw the blood from The Collective Solider was on him. His hands were shaking at and just walked away traumatize by the experience.

 _Camera switches to back to the Present._

"No matter how much I tried, that feeling of taking life never went away" Xizor said.

"I'm sorry" Ruby said guilty.

"Doesn't matter let's just focus on your journey" Xizor said.

They all remained silent for a few seconds.

"Why are you going to Haven" Xizor asked.

"We need find out what's going on" Ruby said.

"What do you mean" Xizor asked.

"Cinder, the person you meant down back in the camp was responsible for destruction of Beacon Academy" Ruby said.

"Care to fill me in on what Beacon is" Xizor asked.

"You never heard of Beacon Academy" Ruby asked.

"Not until his moment" Xizor said.

"Beacon was a place where Huntsmen and Huntress were taught to slay Grimm" Ruby said.

"Don't understand why you need to be taught how to kill a Grimm, it's pretty simple" Xizor interrupted.

"Anyway, several months ago The Grimm invade and took it over, Cinder was responsible for the fall of Beacon" Ruby said.

"Looks like that training was kind of useless" Xizor said.

"People died Xizor" Jaune said angered.

"Sorry, continue" Xizor said.

"It turns out that she wasn't alone in this" Ruby said.

"And this is when Haven comes in" Xizor said.

"We that She and her friends had help from Haven Academy" Ruby said.

"Why don't you tell anyone about this" Xizor asked.

"No one trusts anything that comes out of Vale anymore" Lie said.

"Let me guess, Vale where you live" Xizor said.

"Yes" Nora said.

"What was your friend's name" Xizor asked Jaune.

"Huh" Jaune said.

"The one that passed on" Xizor said.

"Pyrrha" Jaune said sadly.

"So was she your friend, your sister or your Girlfriend" Xizor asked.

"Just a friend" Jaune said turn his head away.

"I thought you would be going to Haven for revenge" Xizor said.

"No Pyrrha wouldn't want that" Jaune said.

"It doesn't matter what she wants anymore, she's dead" Xizor said.

Jaune then grabbed Xizor by shoulder and pulled him violently towards him.

"Don't say that" Jaune said.

"Jaune it's not worth" Ruby said.

"Say what, that she's dead" Xizor said.

"Shut up" Jaune said.

"Listen we do what we can for the living, but once someone dies they're not important anymore and your friend is no exception" Xizor said.

Jaune enrage punch Xizor in the face. Xizor falls back a bit. Jaune then grab Xizor by his shirt and pulled him in.

"Listen you freak, Pyrrha was actually an important person unlike you," Jaune said.

"Funny if she was that important she would be here," Xizor said.

This remark enrage Jaune more and was about to punch Xizor again. Nora grabbed him and began to pull him away from Xizor.

"Let me go Nora," Jaune said.

"Not so tough now," Xizor said mockingly.

Ruby got between the two.

She turned towards Jaune and said pretty upset, "Jaune this isn't what Pyrrha would wanted". Jaune turned his head in shame.

"And Xizor you don't just say things like that" Ruby snapped at Xizor.

"You mean saying truth" Xizor said.

"That doesn't mean you insult someone's dead friend" Ruby said.

"You know what, screw this you can escort yourself to haven" Xizor stomped away.

"Good he's gone" Jaune said.

"He was are only person who could get us to Haven" Ruby said.

"That doesn't mean I have to tolerate him" Jaune said.

"Jaune is right, this guy has done nothing but get us in trouble" Lie came in.

"Thank you" Jaune said.

"Lie where's the maiden" Nora asked.

"I left her right there" Lie pointed to a few feet away from him. But he notice and gasp that maiden was no longer there.

"Where did she go" Lie said.

They then hear someone say "wee". They turn to where the sound came from and saw the maiden awake and flying. She was doing loops in the air and cheering. The bruises and cuts that were on her were gone.

"I guess that's her" Lie said.

The Summer Maiden then landed in front of them.

"Hello" The Summer Maiden joyfully.

"Um hi" Ruby said.

"My name is June" The Summer Maiden said.

"Of course it is, my name is Lie and these are Jaune, Nora and Ruby" Lie did a hand gesture towards his friends.

"Um a minute a go you were severely injured, But now you had no injuries, Can you explain" Nora asked.

"Gladly, When I'm near the sunlight any damage to my body is gone" June pointed to the sun. The Sun was about to set.

"That explains it" Nora said.

"I suggest we find a place to stay for the night" Lie said.

"Be right back" June flew away.

"Should we go after her" Nora asked.

"Yes" Ruby said. They began to follow June.

"Look guys over here" June was floating over a cave. The Cave was only was a meter or two deep and there seem to be no Grimm in it. Also there were a few trees a few feet away.

"That's convenient" Lie said slightly surprise.

"Let's get some wood" Ruby said.

"Not to worry I'll handle it" June said. She flew to one of the tress and started to break each of the branches off. She gather a dozen of these branches and then landed in front of Ruby and Team JNPR. Ruby and Team JNPR looked at each other in shocked. Because not only the Summer Maiden was holding a dozen branches in her arms. Some of them were really big and weigh in at least a few pounds each.

"Let's get a fire started" The Summer Maiden said.

 _Later_

They were sitting around a fire in the cave. There were some left over branches at side.

"So how is everybody," The Summer Maiden said.

"Fine," everybody said.

"You guys don't look happy what's wrong," June said.

"We have some questions to ask," Ruby said,

"Sure," June asked.

"Why did they want to capture you," Ruby asked.

"Who," June said.

"The Collective, you know the guys in the cloaks," Lie said.

"Oh those guys, I don't know" June said.

"What do mean you don't know" Ruby said.

"As in I don't have an idea what they want with me" June said.

"Can you describe how they took you" Ruby asked.

"Sure" June said.

 _Flashback_

June was flying a field when she saw something.

"I was flying around when I saw an animal in trouble, so went over and tried to help it" June flew towards the animal. The Animal was in a net, desperately trying to escape. June landed near it and was to take the net off. However a chain rap around her arm and was pulled away.

"What the" June said shocked. She saw a Collective Member holding the chain. The Collective had chains warped around his arm. June tried to pull the chains off.

"I tried to escape, but the chain were too strong" June narrated. The Collective then threw her into the sky with his chains and slammed her into the ground several times. June then passed out from multiple drops.

 _Camera switches to the present_

"That's all I remember sadly" June said.

"I'm sorry for what you went through" Ruby said.

"Don't worry I'm fine" June said.

"But why did they want you" Ruby asked herself.

"Don't know" June said.

"They want the powers of all fours maidens" Jaune said.

"That's possible, but Cinder already has the fall maiden's power" Ruby said.

"Maybe they were going to capture her" Jaune said.

"Possible, but Cinder would be difficult to take down" Ruby said.

"Plus that's not what the Collective want, they're trying to obtain the power to control Grimm" Nora said.

"The Maidens could be related to this power" Ruby said.

"Is anyone still understanding this, cause I lost" Xizor popped in.

"Get out of here" Jaune demand.

"What are you still doing here Xizor, I thought you want to leave" Lie asked rudely.

"I did, but I realized I don't have any food" Xizor said. He then sat near the fire.

"So what's for dinner" Xizor asked.

"We're not eating anything, we trying to figure out what the Collective is planning" Ruby said.

"Didn't I already tell you what they want" Xizor said.

"Yes, but that doesn't answer all our questions" Ruby said.

"What other questions are there," Xizor said.

"Why are they working with Cinder, who does Cinder work for, what is there big plan" Ruby asked multiple questions.

"Simple, Cinder has this power that they want, so they work for her to obtain it" Xizor said.

"I doubt Cinder would give them this power if she had, there's something missing something that puts all these pieces together" Ruby said.

"That piece is currently missing, and until we find it, we have nothing" Jaune said.

"Does anyone else have anything to talk about" Xizor asked.

Nobody responded.

"Alright how about this I'll tell you something about me" Xizor said. He took his mask and his eyes were closed.

"This mask is the only way I can see" Xizor said. He waves the mask around.

"Why's that" Jaune asked.

"Well is has something to do with my semblance. My semblance gives me a sixth sense seems good right," Xizor asked.

"What does that have to do with your eyes" Jaune asked.

"I can only see normally in darkness, if I to open my eyes right now it will hurt because of the light coming from the fire" Xizor said.

"Wait if you have a sixth sense, then why did Neopolitan knock you senseless" Nora said.

"Just because I know what's coming doesn't mean I can react to it in time" Xizor said.

"Is there anything else you have to hide" Jaune said.

"Actually I do, look into my ears" Xizor said. Everyone looked into Xizor left ear and there was an earplug.

"I'm curse with another thing, my ears are extremely sensitive and talking normally would be like yelling into my ear" Xizor said.

"That sucks" Nora said.

"These earplugs can only take so much though, remember earlier when I went to take a nap" Xizor asked.

"Yeah," Ruby asked.

"That wasn't a nap, the Grimm Vamperions screeching made me light headed" Xizor said.

"First why didn't you tell us that, second, Vamperions?" Ruby asked.

"I don't usually give my weakness to people I just met, also the Vamperions is the nickname of the Grimm bats" Xizor said.

"Wait does mean you heard us talking about you" Ruby said.

"Yes, but I had to take me earplugs in order to hear you. And in the rain so it really hurt" Xizor said.

"Also I take offense of you calling my mask weird" Xizor pointed to Nora.

"Kind is" Nora in defense.

"Hey guys, I want to show you something" June said. She went to the pile of wood and took a log out.

"What are you planning to do" Jaune asked.

"Just watch" June said gleefully.

She began to move her hand around the wood and it started to change. The wood log turn into a wood Sword.

"Ta da" June holding the sword up.

"How did you do that" Jaune asked.

"It's my ability" June said. She gave the weapon to Jaune.

"Can you make me a giant hammer" Nora asked. June nodded and grabbed a log. She then used her albites to make a hammer resembles Nora original hammer.

"Yes" Nora said happily.

"Two swords for me" Xizor said. June nodded and made two swords. She handed them to Xizor.

"A scythe please" Ruby said. June nodded again and gave her a Scythe.

"Do you make guns" Lie asked.

"Sorry, I don't" June said.

"Here take one of my mine swords" Xizor gave Lie one of his swords.

Xizor then turn his head to the entrance of the cave.

"What is it" Ruby asked.

"I sense something" Xizor said. He looked out the entrance and sees nothing.

"It was nothing" Xizor said. A crow then slammed into his face causing him to fall down. Ruby, Team JNPR and June laughed at him.

"Stupid crow" Xizor said.

June yawned and said "It's getting late, time to go sleep".

"Who will take first watch" Lie said.

"I'll do it" Ruby said.

 _Later_

Ruby was standing near the entrance. The fire has die down and everyone was sleeping.

"Hey Ruby" Xizor said.

"Yeah" Ruby said.

"I have a question" Xizor said.

"What is it" Ruby asked.

"Now tell me something about all of you" Xizor asked Ruby.

"I don't know about that" Ruby said.

"I just told you everything you need to know about me, so tell me something about you" Xizor said.

Ruby looked away.

"If you don't want to talk about it then fine, I'll just go to sleep" Xizor said.

"I'm was on team called RWBY" Ruby said.

"What's that" Xizor asked.

"A team of Huntress that fight Grimm, I was the leader" Ruby said.

"Your name is Ruby and your team name is Ruby, a bit self-important" Xizor said.

"No its RWBY with a W," Ruby said.

"That's makes it better" Xizor said sarcastically.

"Those were good times Me, Weiss, Blake and Yang having a blast" Ruby smiling and reminiscing.

"You were friends" Xizor said.

"Yes, actually more like a family" Ruby still smiling.

"Family" Xizor said confused.

"Of course, we were very close" Ruby said.

"No I mean, what's family" Xizor asked.

"You don't what family is" Ruby said.

"No" Xizor shaking.

"How do you not know what family is" Ruby said.

"I grew up in a swamp without anyone" Xizor said.

"Xizor, family is something that will always give you love and something to cherish because you won't have it forever" Ruby said.

"So you and the friends were a family" Xizor asked.

"Yes, actually Yang was my sister" Ruby smiled.

"Sister" Xizor said confused.

"Don't tell me you don't know what a sister is" Ruby said.

"Afraid not" Xizor said.

Ruby laughed at this.

"So what happen to Team RWBY" Xizor said.

Ruby stopped and went silent.

"Uh did I say something" Xizor said.

Ruby turned her head and said "We disbanded"

"Why" Xizor said.

Ruby remained silent.

"It was beacon" Xizor asked.

"Yes" Ruby said sadly.

"I'm going to sleep now, sorry for making you uncomfortable" Xizor said. He went back to sleep and Ruby looked out at the fields.

Memories of her Team flooded into her mind and tear went straight down her face.

"I'm sorry" Ruby said dejected.

 **Here's new chapter.**

 **Anyway what are your thoughts? Personally I think this might be the worst one yet. Due to its inconsistence tone and Rush writing. Then why am I releasing it then. Well I going on ANOTHER TRIP so before that I did the best I could do to get a chapter out. Plus I think there is some decent stuff in it. I think will remake this chapter at some point but until then this is the best I got.**

 **Have a good day**


	9. Showdown Part 1

**I don't own the rights to RWBY or its characters. It belongs to rooster teeth. Also the rating is going T for the rest of the story.**

Ruby, Team JNPR, Xizor and June were walking up a hill. It was middle of the day and sun light was hitting ever part of the land

"How far are we from Haven?" Ruby asked.

"It's a day travel." Xizor asked.

"We're close to discovering the truth." Ruby said.

They reached the top of the hill.

"Alright you just need to head west and you'll reach Haven." Xizor said.

"You're not coming?" Ruby asked.

"No, you need a safe way to Haven. And you got it. So I'm not need anymore." Xizor said.

"Well, thanks for the help." Ruby said.

"No problem." Xizor said. He began to walk back the way he came from.

"Thank goodness he's gone" Jaune said.

"Jaune…" Ruby said.

"Don't say that I should say that." Jaune said.

"Come on guys let's not fight." Nora butting in.

"I'm not going to say that, I was going to say…" Ruby said.

"Hey Ruby looked down the hill" Lie said urgently.

Ruby turns and sees a small town. There was truck at the main entrance.

"How did we not notice that?" Nora asked.

"I don't know. Let's check it out." Ruby said. They walked down the hill and headed to truck. When they got to the truck, they began to look at this.

"Whose truck is this?" Ruby asked.

"You have been useful to us. But we don't need you anymore." a voice called out.

"Huh." Ruby said. Ruby and Team JNPR went to the corner of the truck and peak at the other side.

"Oh no." Ruby said.

A group of White Fang were standing in front of the a dozen people. They had their rifles pointed at them.

"Please don't kill us." one the people said fearfully

"Okay, on my mark we attack." Ruby said.

"I'm afraid that we can't do!" The White Fang commander said. He was raised his hand.

"Men, take aim." The Collective Commander said. The solider were about to pull trigger.

"NO!" one of the people said.

"Attack" Ruby said. She used her abilities to ran behind each white Fang and knock them to the ground. The people that the White Fang were about to kill ran away.

"What the…" The White Fang commander said surprised.

He looked and saw Ruby standing on a porch of a building.

"It's Ruby, kill her" The White Fang Commander said. The White Fang Soldiers began to shot at Ruby. However Ruby dodges and runs away.

"Keep on firing" The White Fang Commander said.

Team JNPR attack from behind and took out some soldiers.

"What that cannot be…" The White Fang Commander said. He then got into the truck and drove off.

"That was easy." Lie said.

"Yeah, they usually put up more of a fight." Jaune said.

"Good job everyone." Nora said.

The Townspeople came out of hiding. One of them then ran towards Ruby, Team JNPR and June.

'Thank you for saving us." the townsperson said.

"It was nothing." Ruby said.

Xizor came running in.

"Xizor what are you doing here." Ruby asked.

"I heard some gun fire, what happen." Xizor asked.

"It was the White Fang." Ruby said.

"Okay, bye" Xizor said. Xizor started to walk.

"You just came back to ask that?" Ruby said.

"Yeah, I just want to make sure it wasn't anything really bad." Xizor said

"Wait, don't go we need you" The townsperson said. Xizor stopped.

"Why's that?" Ruby asked.

"They're going to come back" the Townsperson said.

"Can you explain the situation?" Ruby asked.

"Sure come to my bar, the names is Jim." the Townsperson said.

 _Switches to a bar_

Ruby, Team JNPR, June and Xizor were sitting at the table. Jim gave them a drink of water.

"So you're Huntsmen's?" Jim asked.

"Well Huntsmen and Huntresses. But you're right." Nora said.

"Not me, I'm just here." Xizor said.

"You have stay and fight the White Fang." Jim said.

"Can you just go to authorities?" Ruby said.

"Anyone who tries to contract anyone is killed." Jim said sombrely.

"And you don't fight back." Jaune said.

"Young man, you didn't think we tried that!" Jim snapped.

"Sorry" Jaune said.

Jim went to his collection of alcohol on the wall and grab a bottle. He then pour in a large glass and drank it heavily.

"You kids are only hope." Jim said.

Ruby stood up and said "Okay we'll help."

"Not me, I'm out of here." Xizor said.

"Xizor…" Ruby said.

"I'm not risking my life for these people." Xizor said.

"You were willing to help us earlier." Jaune said.

"Yes, but I thought helping you wouldn't put my life at risk." Xizor began to walk out.

"Xizor, you can't just leave." Ruby said.

"Sure I can." Xizor said. He was about to walk out when Ruby grab his coat.

"Please." Ruby said.

Xizor looked back and forth at Ruby and the door. He signs heavily.

"I don't want to help." Xizor opens the door. He then turned at Jaune.

"One last thing, Jaune." Xizor said. Jaune stand up and was expecting to be get angered at what he was going to say.

"I'm sorry of what I said about Pyrrha." Xizor said sincerely. He walked out of the bar. Jaune had surprised look on our face.

 _Switches to outside the bar_

Xizor looks at the bar and signs. He walks away with head down.

 _Switches back into the bar_

"Wow" Jaune just sat down at the chair.

"That was nice of him." Jaune said surprise and confused.

"Should we start preparing for the White Fang?" Nora asked.

"Yes let's do that" Ruby said. She walked to the table and put her hands on it.

"Jim, you and the townspeople hid. We'll handle." Ruby said.

"No, we want revenge." Jim complained.

"Trust me. You`ll get yourselves hurt." Ruby said.

"Fine, I'll do that." Jim said. He ran out of the bar in a hurry.

Ruby turns her to Lie and Nora. "Lie and Nora you get to the roof tops. You will attack them from above." Ruby said.

"Alright" Nora said. She and Lie ran out of the Bar.

"What about me." June asked.

"You will hide until it`s over." Ruby said.

"Why?" June asked.

"Because if Cinder told anyone about you, they would do everything to catch you." Ruby said.

"Alright I'll hide here." June said.

"Jaune you're with me. We'll be at the front of the town." Ruby said. Jaune nodded.

 _Camera switches to the White Fang base_

The camp was composed of several barracks and an armory. It was night time and there was fire in the center. The truck that the White Fang commander used to escape pulled up. He ran to the campfire in much hast.

"Emergency!" The White Fang Commander said urgency.

"What is it?" The White Fang asked.

"My men have been capture." The White Fang Commander said.

"Then that's your fault." a familiar voice said.

"Oh no." The White Fang commander said fearfully. He turn and sees Adam. He trembles at the sight of Adam.

"What are you doing here leader" The White Fang Commander asked fearfully.

"I'm just inspecting, and I was about to leave when I heard you were defeated." Adam said. He began to walk toward the White Commander.

"Please sir, I can explain." The White Commander said in fear.

Adam grabs him by the neck and lifts him off.

"You have five seconds to explain yourself" Adam said.

"RUBY!" The White Fang Commander yell.

"What?" Adam said.

"Ruby Rose, the person wanted dead!" The White Fang said.

"Hmmm, alright." Adam said. He drops The Commander to the floor.

"Gather up your men, we attack tomorrow." Adam said.

"But sir, they outmatch us!" the Commander said.

"They are no match for me, but just in case." Adam said. Adam snaps his fingers. A figure begins to walk towards him. But is cloak by Darkness.

"Who is he?" The Commander asked. When The Figure gets close to fire, he is reveal to be a collective member. He had his head down.

"Meet Chanese" Adam said.

"What is he doing here" The White Fang commander said.

"Don't worry he's not like rest of his side." Adam said.

"How so?" The Commander asked.

"He's one of us." Adam said.

"Just because he Faunus doesn't mean anything. He still a collective Solider!" The Commander said.

"He is a collective Solider, but he's one of their most dangerous and unstable." Adam said.

"Unstable?" the Commander said.

"Yes, you do not want to upset him." Adam said.

"I'm not afraid of some Collective rat." The Commander said. Chanese pull the robes of his arms. There were several meters of chains wrap around them.

"What-what's he doing?" The Commander asked. He took a step back.

Chanese threw a chain at the commander. The chain wrapped around the Commander's left arm.

"What the hell!" The Commander said. Chanese pulled the commander towards himself. Chanese grabs the commander and bits his neck.

The White Fang Commander screamed in pain as Chanese then pulls him into the shadows of the base.

And after few moments the screaming stop and Chanese returned to light, dragging the body of the White Fang commander by the leg. He lets go of the leg and walks towards Adam. The White Fang soldiers had a look of terror on their faces and were trembling in fear.

"What did you do to him?" One of the White Fang said fearfully as if he was afraid to know.

"Look." Chanese said.

One White Fang muster the courage to check on the body and stand above it. From the hair to feet it was grey. All color appeared to be sucked out. Even the eyes had no color. It was just grey.

The White Fang then turned to Chanese and was shaking in terror. As if he saw death itself.

"We depart tomorrow, now sleep." Adam said. All of the White Fang were still standing there due to the fact that Chanese killed their commander.

"I said SLEEP!" Adam yell. The White Fang ran way to their barracks in much hast.

"Blake. You`re going suffer." Adam whisper.

 _The next day_

Team RJNR were at their battle positions waiting for the White Fang. Nora and Lie were on top of the roofs, waiting for the attack. Ruby and Jaune standing at the entrance town without a single thought of fear.

White Fang vehicles drove from the horizon and drove towards town.

"Ready." Ruby took her scythe out.

"Always be." Jaune took his sword out.

The White Fang vehicles parked in front of the town. The White Fang exited their vehicles and pointed their guns at Ruby and Jaune.

Before the White Fang could react. Gunfire was shoot out of the building and killing them.

Ruby had a look of shock as this wasn't the part of the plan. She turns and see's the Townspeople in building with rifles.

"This wasn't a part of the plan!" Ruby yelled.

"They terrorize us for too long Ruby. They deserve to die!" Jim said.

Suddenly someone started to slow clap. Ruby and Jaune turn to where it came from and saw Adam walking towards them.

"Adam!" Ruby said mix with a mixture of anger and terror.

"Ruby, it's been a while hasn't." Adam taunted. "How's your sister been?"

Ruby tightens the grip on weapon and grits her teeth.

"Touchy subject" Adam mocked her. "It's a shame that Blake isn't here. It would love to see her reaction of me killing you."

"Everybody, kill that asshole!" Jim yelled. They aimed at Adam and were about to shoot.

"Not today" Adam snapped his fingers.

Chains attracted to the two building where townspeople were hold up.

"What the…" Jim said. They see Chanese on top of one of the vehicles.

"Shoot him!" Jim ordered. However before that Chanese pulls the chains back and the sides collapsed. Jim and the townspeople fell to the ground.

Nora and Lie jumped from the roofs and landed where Ruby and Jaune are. They took their weapons out and strike a battle pose.

"Who's your new friend?" Nora asked.

"Someone who believes in my cause." Adam said.

The townspeople stood up from the rumble and began arm themselves with the rifles.

"Chanese, can you eliminate the townspeople." Adam said.

Chanese picked his chains up and threw it at the ceiling of half collapse buildings. The Townspeople saw this and began run in hast. Chanese pulled again and the two building collapse entirely.

"Make sure their dead." Adam asked.

Chanese nodded and ran towards one of the destroyed building.

"STOP HIM!" Jaune yelled. Team RJNR began to run after Chanese.

"Wait Ruby didn't you enjoy our first meeting?" Adam asked.

Ruby ignores him and continues to chase Chanese.

"I HAVE THE INFORMATION YOU WANT!" Adam yelled.

Ruby stopped in her tracks and starts to listen to him.

"I know why you're here, you want to learn how all this happen. Defeat me and I'll tell you everything." Adam said.

"Ruby don't listen to him." Jaune said. He knows that Ruby is outmatched against Adam.

"Come on fight me. Do it for your sister!" Adam said.

Ruby tightens the grip on her weapon and turns to Adam.

"After I'm done with you, your sister is next." Adam said.

"Jaune, Lie, and Nora go stopped Chanese." Ruby said.

Jaune signals Lie and Nora to leave. They do so and chase after Chanese.

"Jaune go stop Chanese." Ruby said.

"Ruby this is reckless." Jaune said.

"I can take him." Ruby said.

"This is going to be satisfying." Adam pulled his sword out and pointed at Ruby. Adam charges at Ruby and tries kill her with his sword. However Ruby blocks the attack with her wooden scythe. Jaune then tries to strike him with his sword. Adam dodges the attack.

"You have courage. But that won't get you far." Adam said. He grinned

Ruby and Jaune looked at each. Ruby nods to accept Jaune's help

 _Camera switches to Nora and Lie_

They were running through the rubble of one of the destroyed buildings.

"We should have help Jaune and Ruby." Lie said.

"Jaune told us to stop this monster and saves the townspeople." Nora said.

"We can't just leave Jaune and Ruby alone against him. You see what he did to Yang." Lie said.

"Have fate in him." Nora said.

"I wish I could." Lie said.

Before Nora could response she sees Chanese biting one of the townspeople on the neck.

"STOP!" Nora yelled.

Chanese lets go of the townspeople. However it was too late, the townsperson was dead. And the person's lifeless body was lying on the ground. Nora and Lie winced at the body

"More food." Chanese said.

"You're not eating us." Nora exclaimed. Chanese throws a chain and wraps it around Nora's arm. Before Nora could react, Chanese pulls her towards himself plopped her to the ground.

"I begged to differ." Chanese said. Nora hits Chanese in the head with her wooden hammer, but it breaks apart on impacted.

"That's all you got!" Chanese said.

"No." Nora slips out of the chain and stands up. "This is." Nora said. She punched Chanese in face. So hard that he was launched into nearby building.

Lie runs to Nora side.

"That was fast." Lie said.

"I`m actually a bit disappointed." Nora said.

"That isn't important. Let's go help Ruby and Jaune." Lie said.

Chanese came out of the building and said anger, "Not yet."

"I think we pissed him off." Lie said.

"Not to worry. Another punch in the face will keep him down." Nora said. She ran towards Chanese and was about to punch him again. However Chanese just grab her fist.

"That doesn't work twice." Chanese said. Chanese then grabs Nora right arm with both hands. And breaks it! Nora screamed in pain!

"NORA!" Lie yells and then charges at Chanese with his sword.

"Time to dine." Chanese said. He was about to bite Nora's neck. However Lie slashes the side of Chanese neck. Lie sword broke, but the result is that Chanese let go of Nora and was bleeding from the neck.

Lie rushes to Nora's side and bends to help her up. Nora had her other arm holding the broken one.

"It hurts." Nora said.

"Nora get up." Lie said. He and Nora got up. However Chanese put his attention back on Lie and Nora. And he was angrier.

"Now it's time to die." Chanese was about to strike them with his chains. However a wooden sword was thrown into his arm. Chanese screamed.

Nora and Lie turn to see Xizor.

"Miss me." Xizor smirked.

"Xizor what are you doing here." Lie asked.

"What I can't save the day." Xizor said. He runs towards Lie and Nora.

Chanese removes the sword and throws in the rubble.

"Alright let's take him!" Xizor said.

Lie looks at Nora and realizes that Nora is not in a position to fight.

"Xizor, get Nora away from here." Lie said.

"What!" Nora and Xizor yelled.

"I can't leave you alone against that thing." Nora said.

"If I can't beat him. I least want you to have protection." Lie said.

"Lie that thing is going to kill you." Xizor said.

"Don't worry about me. Just get Nora away from here." Lie said.

"Lie don't!" Nora desperately pleading.

"Just go!" Lie said.

"Just promise me…to kill that thing." Nora said.

"Don't worry I will." Lie. Nora and Xizor runs off.

"You think you can stop me." Chanese taunted.

"I don't I think I can stop, I know I can stop you." Lie declare.

"So be it." Chanese said.

Chanese launches chains at Lie. And Lie just dodges the attack and is about to kick him in the face.

 **Cliff-hanger. Sorry for that.**

 **I just want to say thank to anyone who reads these stories I made. It makes me happy knowing that someone cares.**

 **Anyway next chapter will show Lie being a badass. Because a lot people want (besides bumblebly being a thing, which I don't it will be) is Lie kicking ass and showing his semblance. Which I will show.**

 **And we will Adam vs Ruby and Jaune action.**

 **I am announcing that I making something that will hopefully fix one of the major problems. The lack of Pyrrha grieving. I realize that the Team JNPR has not been doing much of grieving for the death their friend`s. So when that comes I'm going to show the grieving of Pyrrha death. When that comes out that can be consider the actually first episode of my RWBY volume 4. I`m going to release side stories. Which will cover what Blake has been doing for, what Weiss has been doing for, What Yang has been doing, and some emerald and mercury stuff.**

 **What are your thoughts?**

 **Share this with anyone who might like it.**

 **Have a good day**


	10. The Showdown Part 2

**I don't own the rights to RWBY or its characters. It belongs to Rooster Teeth**.

We continue from the last chapter. Lie kicked Chanese in the face and backflips away. This cause Chanese to stumble back.

Chanese regain his balance. "Lucky shot." Chanese said. He pulls back the chain at maximum force in order to hit Lie. Lie notices this and ducks to avoid the chains.

"Let's try something new." Chanese said. He launched a chain at a huge rock and threw it at Lie. However Lie jumps on of it and runs to Chanese. Lie punched Chanese at the chest area. But that didn't do anything did to Chanese. Lie then pulls his hand and moans in pain.

Chanese grabs Lie by the neck and throws him into some rubble.

"You think one punch can stop me." Chanese said. He picks up Lie from the rubble and mover closer to him to bite. But Lie opened his mouth and released an ultrasound vibration. Chanese drops Lie to cover his ear as he cringes in pain from the attack. Lie rolls away Chanese and stands up.

"I guess you're not much of a singer." Chanese said.

"You're not much of a fighter." Lie said. Chanese upset by this remark, charges at Lie. But Lie just releases another ultrasound vibration at Chanese. He covers his ears for a few moments. But he takes them off walks slowly towards Lie.

"YOU THINK THIS CAN STOP ME!" Chanese yelled. When he got close to Lie, Lie stops the sound attack and kicks Chanese in the face. Chanese covers his face and stumbles back in pain.

"No, but that can." Lie said. But Chanese just roars in anger and charges at Lie again. Lie once again dodges and Chanese crashes into a wall.

"This is what happens, when you attack my friend!" Lie said.

"I will devour her soul." Chanese said.

"Not a chance." Lie said.

 _Camera switches to Ruby and Jaune_

They were still battling Adam. They strike Adam at the same time. But Adam block both of their weapons with Sword. Jaune fall backed. Ruby and Adam were deadlock in combat. They looked into the other's eye.

"Tell me, have you seen Blake." Ruby said.

"You will not find her." Ruby said.

"Why did I even ask?" Adam said. He and Ruby broke deadlock. Ruby dashes where Jaune is.

Ruby and Jaune were exhausted and were breathing heavily. In contrast Adam was still in top shape.

"Wow, I thought this battle was going to be interesting." Adam disappointed said. He began to walk slowly to them.

"How's this guy not exhausted." Jaune said. He was breathing heavily.

"Jaune." Ruby said.

"Yeah Ruby." Jaune said.

"Time to fall back." Ruby said.

"Alright." Jaune said. They retreated into the town.

"You think you can run from me!" Adam said. He began to chase after them.

 _Camera switches to Nora and Xizor_

Nora was still holding her broken arm and Xizor was following her.

"Why did you come back Xizor?" Nora asked.

"That's not important." Xizor said.

"It's is important!" Nora said.

"Whatever. Where are you taking us?" Xizor asked.

"To someone who can fix my arm." Nora said.

"Um I'm pretty sure it takes a while for an arm to heal." Xizor pointed out.

"Don't worry this will take a minute." Nora said.

They run into Jim's bar and see's June sitting at a table.

"Hey guys, the battle is already over?" June asked.

"Not yet. Can you fix my arm? Nora asked.

"Um…" June said.

"I don't think June can do that." Xizor said.

"No I can. It just been a while." June said. She puts both of her hands on Nora's arm broken arm. "Wait I forget, we need to be outside for this."

"Okay." Nora said. She, June and Xizor exited the bar.

 _Camera switches to outside of the bar_

June hands began to glow and Nora return to normal.

"Thanks." Nora said.

"Where's is everybody?" June asked.

"They're fighting." Nora said.

"We need to help them." June said.

"We would, but our weapons broke." Xizor said.

"No, you threw yours at the bad guy and gave the other to Lie." Nora corrected him.

Xizor ignored her remark and said "June can you make us more weapons?"

"I'm on it." June said. She went back inside and morph a wooden table into a giant mallet. June tosses it Nora.

"Thank you." Nora said.

"Um what about me?" Xizor asked. June went to another table and began to shape into two swords.

 **Author note: Sorry to interrupt I just want to say that Xizor swords are Chinses Dao. Aright bye**

June threw the swords at Xizor.

"Don't throw swords at me!" Xizor snapped.

"Sorry. Let's go help Ruby." June said.

"Where do we go?" Xizor asked.

Ruby and Jaune were running by. Adam was still chasing them.

"That way." Nora said. She pointed to where Ruby and Jaune were going.

Jaune accidently tripped and hit the ground. He turns to see Adam about land the killing blow on him. But Ruby blocks the attack. Adam gritted his teeth and push Ruby away from Jaune, so he can kill him.

Xizor charges at Adam with his swords. He tries to stab Adam's chest, but Adam just blocks the attack with his sword. Xizor wooden swords were sliced in half.

"Oh." Xizor said

Adam kicks Xizor in the side. Causing him to be launched back. He picks up Jaune and puts his sword to Jaune's neck.

"Stop. I'll kill him!" Adam said. Everybody stop moving.

"First I'll kill him. After that, I'll kill you, everybody in this town and then your families!" Adam said. He smile sadistically at thoughts of killing.

Ruby, Nora, Xizor and June had a look of anger.

"Hell, right now my new guy is already killing everyone who lives. So I don't need to worry about that." Adam said.

Chanese came crashing through a building, right next to Adam and his back was facing the ground. Ruby, Nora, Xizor, and June had a look of surprise. While Adam was upset.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be killing, not being killed!" Adam enrage.

"That guy- that guy kicked my ass." Chanese said dizzy. Lie came walk out of the hole.

"What! You're supposed to be the best." Adam said.

"This guy was not what I was expecting." Chanese said.

With Adam distracted, Jaune took the opportunity to escape. He slammed his foot hard on Adam foot. Adam screamed in pain and let's go of Jaune.

"Jaune catch!" Nora passes Jaune his sword. Jaune grabs the Sword and slashes Adam face. Adam left eye was cut. This causes his mask to be fall off and his left eye to bleed. Adam goes into a bowing positon and covers his eye. Adam drops his sword.

Jaune takes his sword puts it right next to Adam head.

"You will leave and never harm anyone or my friends ever again!" Jaune demand. Jaune had enough of this. His eyes were of a raging fire and he was low on patience.

Adam took his hand off his eye and began to tilt his head up to face Jaune. The attack cause blood to come out of where his eye used to be. The other eye was brown and it was blood shock. A single spark of fear was in Jaune eyes. Adam without warning, charge at Jaune and pits him against the wall.

"Jaune!" His friends yelled in fear and concern.

Adam took out a small dagger and start to repeat stab Jaune in the side. Ruby ran to them using her semblance.

Adam finally stops and let's go of Jaune. Jaune body falls hard, face first to the ground. Ruby comes to Jaune side and turns him to his side. From her perspective Jaune was dead.

"No, not again!" Ruby said.

"This is what happen when someone stands in my way." Adam said. Ruby did not play attention to what he was saying. Imagines of Pyrrha's death began to play over and over in her head. Her eyes started to glow white.

"And now you will die!" Adam said. He raised his sword for the final strike to end Ruby. But then the same energy that Ruby release on the night of Pyrrha's death, was beginning to flood out of her.

"What!" Adam said surprise. He was frozen in fear.

"Holy crap, she's going to exploded!" Chanese said. He ran cowardly into an alleyway. Lie grab Jaune quickly headed back to Jim's bar.

"Everyone back in the bar!" Lie yelled. Without question everybody runs into the bar. Ruby releases the power and Adam is engulfed by it.

 _Later_

Ruby opened her to see she was in a bed and Nora, Lie, Xizor and June around her.

"What- JAUNE!" Ruby yelled. Remembering the fact Jaune was stabbed in side several times.

"Don't worry Ruby. I'm fine." Jaune said. He comes between Nora and Lie. He had bandages on where the stab wound is.

"What happen to Adam?" Ruby said. She was afraid to know the answer.

"After you released that power froze him. His servant saved him before he could be capture." Lie said.

"Frozen." Ruby said. Being remind of the Grimm Dragon. At that moment she decided to tell the truth.

"I need to tell you something." Ruby said.

"We know Ruby." Jaune said.

"You do." Ruby said.

"Yeah, we know that you release that power to freeze the Dragon. We put two and two together." Nora said.

"Oh." Ruby said. She was a bit a surprise that her friends figure it out.

"Ruby, June has something to tell you." Lie said.

"Alright." Ruby said.

"Ruby, you're the winter maiden." June said.

"What!" Ruby said in shock.

"Yes, the power you demonstrated was an ability of the Winter Maiden." June said.

"But that's impossible, the winter Maiden is back at that base." Ruby said.

"Well that base was overrun by Grimm." Jaune said.

"But it still makes no sense, the Winter Maiden was probably capture before the Fall of Beacon?" Ruby said.

"I'm going to get some drinks." Jaune said.

"Jaune you're too injure to walk around." Nora said.

"Not to worry. I been through worse." Jaune smiled. He walk out of the room and closed the door.

Ruby lower her head down

"Ruby what's wrong?" Xizor said.

"I thought my friend die, and you ask me what's wrong." Ruby said.

"Sorry I'm not good with this sadness thing." Xizor said.

"That's okay." Ruby said.

"Should we tell Jaune?" Nora asked.

"No, not yet." Ruby said.

"Tell him what?" Xizor asked.

"I can't tell you." Ruby said.

Xizor sigh and said "What to know why I came back?"

Ruby raise her head curiously.

"Because I consider you my friends. In fact you all are my first friends." Xizor said. A tear came down his cheek. He wipe it away before he turn to face Ruby, Nora, Lie and June.

"I always thought friendship was something that makes people weak. But these last few days have changed my mind." Xizor said. He comes to Ruby and knees down.

"So as a friend, I am asking you what's wrong." Xizor said. Ruby hesitant for a moment.

"I watched Pyrrha die and I did nothing." Ruby said.

"What?" Xizor said confused.

"I was afraid, I didn't know what to do." Ruby said.

"Why hide it from Jaune then?" Xizor said.

"Jaune loved Pyrrha." Ruby said.

"Love?" Xizor said confused.

"Love is something makes care about someone very much." Nora said.

"I guess you all loved Pyrrha?" Xizor asked. Ruby, Nora and Lie nodded yes.

"I want to tell Jaune after our mission is finish, because if I told him this, he would want revenge even more." Ruby said. A few tears came down her face.

Jaune came in with a few drinks.

"Okay here's some water." Jaune said. He notices Ruby crying.

"Ruby, are you alright?" Jaune asked concerned.

"Never better." Ruby putting on the best smile she could. Jaune gave each them a drink of water. Jaune raised his glass.

"Tomorrow we finally going to arrive at Haven. On this journey we fought old foes and made new friends." Jaune gesture to June and Xizor. "But lest we forget why we came here, we came for answers. We came to save people. And we came here for our love ones." Jaune remembering Pyrrha smile. "To friends and family."

"To friends and family." Everyone said at the same time. They took a drink off their water.

Ruby actually smile at Jaune speech and memories of spending time with her friends began to flood her mind.

 _Camera switches to The Collective_

Malakai and the Shadow walked into the torture room.

"Is it done?" Malakai asked.

A collective solider began to press a button and the tables that hold Cinder and Neopolitan begins to move upright. They had many scares across their bodies.

"It is done." The Collective Solider said.

"Excellent." Malakai said. He smiled as he was satisfaction of success of his brainwashing. He and the Shadow moves next to Cinder.

"Open your eyes." Malakai asked.

Cinder opened her eyes slowly and began to look around the room.

"Who do you serve?" Malakai asked.

"You." Cinder said.

"Good" Malakai said. He turns to the Collective solider.

"Release them" Malakai asked.

"Yes sir" The Collective Solider said. He press another button. The restraints that were holding Cinder and Neopolitan, opened. Cinder and Neopolitan took a step of the table and fell to their knees.

"Get them up" Malakai asked the Shadow. The Shadow helped Cinder to her feet. They both looked into the other's eye and nod to each other.

Malakai walked to the Spring and Winter maidens. He look over the two girls. Cinder, The Shadow, and Neopolitan walk towards Malakai. Cinder had small flame in her left arm.

"I may not have the summer maiden, but this is close enough." Malakai said happily. He then began to sniff the air.

"What's that awful smell?" Malakai said. He began to the sniff the air more. He looked at the Winter Maiden.

"Why is she producing this smell?" Malakai said. He then saw a small red stain at her chest.

"No!" Malakai said. He pull the shirt up and saw bandages wrapped around her chest. They were stained with blood.

"NO!" Malakai yelled enrage. Cinder, the Shadow, and Neopolitan stop moving. Small flame that was in Cinder left hand went out.

"What is it?" The Shadow asked.

"The winter Maiden is dead." Malakai still angered.

"What, how." The Shadow said shocked.

"I don't know." Malakai said. He then turn to the Collective solider and pointed his finger at him.

"YOU!" Malakai said.

"Wait, I didn't know she was dead." The Collective began to step back in fear.

"You were with her for days and you didn't notice." Malakai stomped towards the Collective Solider.

"Forgive me." The Collective pleaded.

"Cinder, kill him!" Malakai said.

"Please don't!" The Collective begged.

Cinder fire a torrent of flame at the Collective Solider. The solider was lighted on fire and screamed in pain. After a few moments, all that remains of the solider was just ash.

"Crispy." The Shadow said looking over the remains.

"My plan is ruined, I need all the maidens." Malakai said. A Collective came running in.

"Sir…" The Collective said. He stopped and saw the burning corpse of his fellow solider.

"This better be important, otherwise you're next!" Malakai said even more angered.

"We have intercepted a message from the White Fang. They say that Ruby Rose is the Winter Maiden." The Collective Solider said. This information calmed down Malakai.

"Good. Cinder transfer the powers of the Spring Maiden into the Shadow. We leave for Haven in an hour." Malakai said. He and the Collective member left the room.

Cinder and the Shadow went to Spring Maiden. Cinder put one hand on the Shadow's face and the other on The Spring Maiden face. Cinder begins to transfer the power of the Spring Maiden. Cinder eyes turn to black, and then back to their original color. After the transfer Cinder and the Shadow looked at each other in the eye. They smile evilly as everything is going to plan.

 _Camera switches to Malakai and the Collective Solider_

"I going to need security to be double. We must be prepared." Malakai said. He did not want to any chances with this.

"I have some bad news sir." The Collective Solider said fearfully. He was afraid of telling because he knew that it would be a bad idea.

"What is it?" Malakai said. He didn't want hear any more news due to fact he was already stress out.

"Chanese escaped." The Collective Solider said. Malakai just stopped and didn't move a muscle.

"Sir?" The Collective said.

After a long silence, Malakai said "Get every available solider to Haven."

"Sir?" The Collective said.

"DO IT!" Malakai yelled. The Collective Solider left to do that order.

"Oh god!" Malakai said. He was afraid of what might happen next with Chanese

 **Alright that was Showdown part 2. What are your thoughts?**

 **Now time for me to explain why I made Ruby the Winter Maiden. Because at the end of Volume 3 Qrow said that her sliver eyes have cool powers. Now people assume that it freezing thing. But I'm going to mix up a bit. The Sliver Eye true power will be reveal soon (possibly at season finale or in Volume 5, if make one).**

 **I also like to say that over the next week or two I'm going to release side stories that shows what Blake, Weiss, Yang, and some other side characters been doing since. I would work on them now but since I'm going to out of town soon. I can't work on them now. Sorry about that**

 **Have a good day. And if there is any problems tell I will try and fix it. Bye**


	11. Interlude 2 (Blake Side Story)

**I don't own the rights to RWBY or its characters. It belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

A Major Ursa were walking through the forest in the middle of the night and. From a distance, Blake was watching from a tree. She grabbed a journal and began to write in it.

"Journal log 36, this is going to be the third Ursa I fought today. This training has been backbreaking to say the least, but it's necessary if I'm going to beat Adam." Blake wrote down. She closes the book and jumps across the trees. She was right above the Major Ursa and took out Gambol Shroud. She put in katana form and prepared to attack the Major Ursa.

The Grimm Ursa just stopped and began growl. Blake turn to see what they are growling at. It was a tiger like Grimm creature. It had amour on its tail and on its stripes. There were no red marks on amour.

"A new type of Grimm?" Blake said.

The Grimm tiger growled back at them. The major Ursa and the Grimm tiger looked at each other, they slowly began to walk in circles, not taking there eyes of the other.

Blake was confused by the Grimm's actions and began to write down in the journal again.

"A Grimm Ursa and some new type of Grimm appeared to fight each other, this out of character for the Grimm to fight amongst each other, I'll have to study this." Blake said.

The Ursa lunges at the Tiger. However the tiger dodges and bites the Grimm on the neck. This didn't bother the Ursa, so it swipes the tiger off its neck and flings it into a tree. Tiger stood back up and roars. It charges again at the Ursa, but it got backhand by the Ursa. The Tiger hits the ground and lands on the side. The Ursa puts its paw on the Grimm Tiger and is about to bite its head off.

However Blake jumps off the tree and lands behind the Ursa. Blake turns Gambol Shroud into its gun mode and shoot at Ursa. The Ursa took its foot of the Grimm tiger and charges at Blake. She creates two shadow clones and began to run around the Ursa. The Ursa was turning its head try to figure out which Blake is the real one.

Blake stabs the Ursa in the head and kills it. The Grimm disappears. Blake turns to where the Grimm Tiger is. They looked at each other for few moments before the Tiger leaves.

"That's weird." Blake said. She took out the journal and began to write in it again.

"The Grimm didn't attack, it just walk away. Wow, Tomorrow I'll be in Haven. I can finally find out what's going on." Blake wrote down.

 **Short Chapter, but I hope I told a decent story.**

 **Anyway what's why the Grimm fighting each other. I'm not going to give away what's up. But I'm going say that I like the idea of twos types of Grimm fighting.**

 **Also I hope to get the Yang story out by next week. Why, because it could be a LONG chapter. Possible the longest one. Plus my school starting up soon, so I'll be lucky if I get this story done before the actually Volume 4 starts. The chapters details Yang's story from right after volume 3 ending to where we are at with Ruby.**

 **Have a good day.**


	12. Interlude 3 (Yang Side Story) Part 1

**I don't own RWBY or its characters. They belong to rooster Teeth.**

Yang lying in her bed. It was the middle of the night and she was not sleeping well. She was twisting and turning in her until she woke in cold sweat. Her eyes were wide as could and she was breathing heavily. She calmed herself down by breathing slowly. Yang looked at where her right arm used to be. She then grips the other hand and cringes in despair.

"You want to do something do you?" A voice asked. Yang immediately turn to see someone in the shadows. She stood up from her bed and went into a fighting stance.

"Who are you?" Yang asked. She was scowling. The person walked closer to Yang and reveals herself to be her mother, Raven. Yang had a look of shock and anger on her face.

"Mom." Yang said shocked.

"There's a lot I need to talk about." Raven said.

"Where were you?" Yang asked in a low voice.

"What." Raven said confused.

"Where were you when I was framed? Where were you when my arm was cut off?" Yang said enraged.

"I told you I wouldn't save you anymore." Raven defending herself. However Yang was not having any of this.

"You could have done something to help." Yang said in a louder tone.

"Listen to me I need to talk to you about something." Raven said.

"No, listen to me we are-!" Yang said. Raven dashed over to her and push her into the wall. She put her right hand to cover Yang's mouth and the other to hold her arm down.

"Be quiet." Raven whisper. Yang was yelling her into her mother's hand.

"Yang is everything fine?" Taiyang asked.

"I know where to find the person responsible for what happen?" Raven whisper. This calms down Yang a bit.

"Yang are you okay." Taiyang starting to be concern.

"Get fixed up and come and find me. Your uncle knows where I am." Raven said. She then ran to the window and open it. Raven turn into well…a Raven and flies in moonlight. Taiyang opens the door with much worry on his face. He ran to Yang and hugged her.

"What happen, are you okay?" Taiyang asked concern.

"It was just a nightmare." Yang said.

"Alright, alright." Taiyang taking deep breathes.

"I'm going back to bed." Yang said.

"Okay, also close your window." Taiyang said. He exited the room. Yang went onto her bed and closed the window. As she closes she sees a raven in the distance sitting in a tree. The bird retreats into the shadows of the night as Yang is yet to ponder.

"What do I do?" Yang asked herself.

 **Okay I'm just want to say that this is just part 1 of the Yang Interlude. The reason why this in not one big chapter is that I think it's better to release in parts for pacing. The other parts are coming just next week.**

 **What are your thought?**

 **Have a good day.**


	13. Interlude 3 (Yang Side Story) Part 2

**I don't own RWBY or its characters. They belong to Rooster Teeth.**

Yang was sitting on a kitchen chair waiting to be serve breakfast. However all she could think about was with her mom visiting last night. Yang was lose herself at what her mom said.

"Hey slugger here's your breakfast." Taiyang said. He put a bowl of soup right in front of her on the table. Yang grabbed a spoon and started to eat it slowly. However after only a few spoonful's worth of soup, she stop eating and pushed it away. Taiyang took notice of this and was confused.

"Dad there's something I need to tell you." Yang said. She walked to the couch and sat down. He father follow suite.

"Something wrong?" Taiyang asked.

"I have a question." Yang said.

"Yeah, what is it." Taiyang said.

"What was mom like?" Yang asked.

Taiyang laughs slightly.

"She was amazing." Taiyang said.

"Can you be specific?" Yang asked.

"When I met her, she didn't really like me at all. In fact, she wanted to get rid of me." Taiyang said.

"What changed her mind about you?" Yang asked.

"Well, it happen when we were on a training mission." Taiyang said.

"The team were supposed to wipe out a small group of Grimm in an abandon town. However there was a lot more than we were expecting and, me and your mom got separated from Qrow and Summer." Taiyang said.

"What happen next?" Yang asked.

"After we lost the Grimm, it was getting dark out, so we head into a building and camped for the night." Taiyang said.

"I know what happens next. You and her had a heart to heart moment and started to respect and care for each other." Yang said.

"No, we argue about whose fault it was for getting spilt up from Qrow and Summer." Taiyang jokingly said. Yang, however didn't react to this. Taiyang notice this and stop being funny.

"Anyway, we realize that arguing was not making the situation any better, so we just decide that I would take first watch. Before Raven went to bed I asked why she didn't she like me." Taiyang said.

"What was her answer?" Yang asked.

"She said that I was too happy and I should be taking being a huntsmen more seriously. And I just said to her that I do, I just make jokes just to lighten the mood. In fact I told her that if I lost her, Qrow or Summer I would never forgive myself." Taiyang said.

"What happen next?" Yang asked.

"She went asleep and I took watch. However when I was about to wake her up I passed out." Taiyang said.

"The next morning I woke to see that Raven was cuddling with me. Oh boy she was embarrass, but that day forward we started to respect each and one thing lead to another." Taiyang said with a smile.

"That's nice." Yang said.

"Why are you asking me this?" Taiyang said.

"I just wanted to know." Yang said.

"There's something else." Taiyang said.

"Mom's alive. She visit me last night." Yang said. Everything went silent.

After a few moment Taiyang spoke up "I know."

"What." Yang said confused.

"I always knew that she was alive." Taiyang said.

"If you knew then why didn't you tell me?" Yang asked.

"I didn't want to grow up knowing that your mother left you." Taiyang said. There was a long silence in the room.

"What did she want?" Taiyang asked.

"She told me to get a prostatic arm, and come and find her." Yang said.

"Okay, I'm going to book us an appointment to get a new arm for you." Taiyang said.

"What!" Yang said. She was surprise that her father wants to do this.

"I'm not doing to find your mother. I'm doing this because I know that if she just came back just to ask you that, then something is wrong." Taiyang said.

He walk away into another room. Yang had conflict inside of her. She didn't tell her dad about this not being the first time they met.

 **Alright the third and final part will come in a few days.**

 **So you want me to explain why Taiyang wants Yang to get a new arm. The reason was state in the chapter that since it weird that Raven would only come back to tell Yang to get a new arm. So he figures something is up.**

 **Also I did make Yang less of her usual self. You see a lot people think or used to think that Yang was going to be back to her usual self in Volume 4. Like the guy who wrote RWBY volume 4: Destiny (nothing against him. Go read his Fan fic It's actually is enjoyable). But it's not that simple. Yang had a lot of crap happen to her in volume 3, so I don't think she will be making any jokes or be happy. So I written that she's only going to get a new arm to find her mom.**

 **I should also ask. Do you guys want a Volume 5: what I would do? I might make it. But with the actually Volume 4 coming up, I doubt making it would be worth it.**

 **What are your thoughts?**

 **Have a good day**


	14. Interlude 3 (Yang Side Story) Part 3

**I don't own RWBY or its characters. They belong to Rooster Teeth.**

Yang and Taiyang were sitting in a cab being driven through the capital of Atlas, Stormhard. It was raining outside and Yang were looking out of the window.

"You still want to go through with this." Taiyang said.

"Yes. Besides I been needing to get a new arm." Yang said.

The car stops at a stoplight. Yang looks outside the window of the car and see's two girls walking down the street, laughing with each other. One of the girls had black hair and the other was a blonde. She smiles at this because it remind her of all the good times she had with Ruby.

"Do you think Ruby is okay?" Yang asked.

"Knowing her, she's probably doing great." Taiyang said. They both chuckled.

"I wonder if anyone cares about the incident with me and Mercury." Yang said.

"No, I think people would have move on." Taiyang said.

"I hope your right." Yang said.

The cars stops in front of a building called "Atlas Prosthetic Center". They exited the vehicle and headed into the building.

 _Camera switches to inside the building_

The lounge had white walls and ceiling, but the floor was brown. There were some plants against the wall.

Yang and Taiyang walked to the main desk. There was a lady with red hair writing down stuff on a piece of paper.

"Excuse us, we have an appointment with the Prosthetic replacement." Taiyang said.

"For?" The woman asked.

"For Yang Xia Long." Taiyang said.

The woman grab the phone and pressed a few numbers.

"Yeah we have appointment for Prosthetic replacement for Yang Xia Long." The women said. She put the phone back down.

"Down the left hall, third room on your right." The Women said. Yang and Taiyang follow her instructions and walk down that hall.

They enter a room and a doctor was already there. The doctor was wearing a white coat and green shirt.

"Alright lay down on this bed." The Doctor said. Yang laid down on bed and looked at the ceiling. There were robotic arms coming out of ceiling. One of the robot arms was holding another arm. The Doctor put a mask on Yang and turn the gas on.

"This will take a while, it's best for you to sleep through it." The Doctor said. Yang eyes began to close as she loses conscious.

"This will be over soon." Taiyang said. Yang eyes closed completely as the Robotic arms began to remove the bandages.

Yang wakes up and let out a massive groan. She rubs her hand on head and turns to the doctor and her father.

"Did it work?" Yang asked.

"Look for yourself." The Doctor said. Yang then notices that arm she was rubbing her head with, was robotic. Her eyes widen in shock. Yang moves her new arm away and begins to inspect. She's moves her arm around to see how it looks. She then moved robotic fingers with a thought and gives a thumbs up.

"Thank you." Yang said.

"It will take a while before the nerves and the arm to properly fuse, I suggest you relax and reframed from doing anything extreme." The Doctor said.

"I can't promise you that." Yang said.

"Come back anytime if you need any more replacement." The Doctor said. Taiyang and Yang exit the room and walk back the way they came.

"How's the new arm?" Taiyang asked.

"It's going to take some getting used to." Yang said.

"Want to get something to drink." Taiyang said.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Yang said.

"Yang, don't worry. Everyone has moved on." Taiyang said.

"Are you sure?" Yang asked.

"Of course. You get to choose." Taiyang said.

"Alright, I heard there's a bar nearby." Yang said.

"That's not a choice." Taiyang said.

"Oh come you just said that I can choose." Yang complained.

"Alright, but only one drink." Taiyang said with a faint smile.

 _Camera switches to inside of a bar_

Yang and Taiyang walked into a bar. The tables were glowing a neo white color and the walls were a light blue. There were only a few people in the bar. Yang and Taiyang pulled up some chairs from a nearby table and sat down. A waiter came to them and asked them for what they want.

"What will it be?" The Waiter asked.

"The lightest alcohol you have for me and water for her." Taiyang said.

"Really dad." Yang said in disapproval. She stared at her father until he changed his mind on the drink order.

"Actually just give me water." Taiyang said. Yang had still a look of disapproval.

"I'll be back in a minute." The Bartender said. Taiyang smirk at Yang.

"What, you wanted me to change the order." Taiyang said.

"That's fair." Yang said. Just then a guy and a girl walked up to Yang and Taiyang. They were staring down at Yang in disapproval.

"Is there something wrong?" Taiyang said.

"Get out of here." The guy said.

"What." Yang said confused.

"He said get out." The girl said.

"What did I do?" Yang asked.

"You broke a person's leg unfairly." The Girl said.

"I'm sorry. But can't we move on." Yang said trying to make sure this doesn't end in a fight.

"We're not asking!" The guy said.

"We just want to drink in peace. How about I buy you a drink." Taiyang said. However the guys just grabs Yang by shirt and drags her up, face to face.

"This is going to be the last time we ask." The guy asked. Taiyang stood up and charge at the guy who was holding Yang by the shirt. The girl tries to stop Taiyang, but Taiyang just grabs her and toss her both into the table. The guy let's go of Yang in fear.

"Wait, wait stop!" The Red head guy said fearfully. The girl stood up and were approaching Taiyang. However Taiyang just looks back at them and gives them a look of anger. This makes the girl stop in their tracks. Taiyang puts his attention back on the guy.

"I'm sorry." The guy said fearfully.

"Don't ever touch my daughter." Taiyang said.

"Fine. I'll go." The guy said. He and his buddy ran out of the bar in much haste.

Yang had a few tears come down her face. Taiyang put his two hands on Yang in comfort.

"I knew it, I knew people were angry at me." Yang sombrely.

"Yang, those were just two people." Taiyang said trying to comfort her.

The Waiter came back and didn't notice the damage done to his table. He said. "Alright, here's your water-what happen to my table."

"Not the time." Taiyang said in order to dismiss him.

"You just destroy private property. Pay up!" The Waiter said.

"Now listen-." Taiyang was about to say something.

"What's going on here!" a voice called out. Everyone turned to see who called out. It was Neon Katt and she had with her Flynt Coal. They notice Yang and were wondering how Yang is involved in this.

"Who are you?" The Waiter asked.

"We're huntsmen's." Flynt Coal said.

"This doesn't concern you two." The Waiter said. Flynt then walks over to the waiter and takes out a few hundred dollars from his wallet.

"Here something to pay for the damages. You dig?" Flynt said with a grin. The waiter grabs the money from Flynt's hand.

"I don't want any of you to come back!" The Waiter said. He stomps away.

"Thank you." Taiyang said.

Neon run up and said "No problem. We do anything for a friend." She then skates over to Yang and gave her a big hug.

"It's so great to see you, Yang." Neon said happily.

"It's good to see you too, Neon." Yang said. She smiles at the hug.

Neon stops hugging Yang and notices Yang's new robot arm.

"New arm." Neon said.

"Yeah, it is." Yang said in a sombre tone. Neon realize what she said was kind of insensitive and tried to correct it.

"Sorry. I didn't mean like that." Neon said.

"It's alright." Yang said.

"Let's go home Dad." Yang said. She begins to walk away.

"Wait you're leaving. We just met up." Neon said.

"Listen, I just need to go home." Yang said.

"Actually we have some important information to tell you." Flynt said.

"Whatever it is, don't bother." Yang said.

"It's about Mercury." Neon said. Yang stops in an instance at hearing that name.

"What about him." Yang asked.

"Just take a seat and we'll tell you." Flynt said. He, Neon, and Taiyang sat down at a table. Yang just shrugs and says "Got nothing better to do."

She sits down at the table want to hear what Flynt and Neon had to say.

"What do you have?" Yang asked.

"There was a lot controversy, but when some people at Atlas started to look into Mercury's past. Something was off." Flynt said.

"What did they find?" she asked.

"They found…nothing." Neon said.

"If they found nothing then how did this change anything?" Yang asked annoyed.

"I mean that they didn't find anything about Mercury. No birth certificate, no address, no family, he just appear out of nowhere." Flynt said.

"What! How did no one notice?" Yang asked.

"The official reason was that there was glitch in the system, but we don't believe that." Neon said.

"Anything else." Yang said.

"He's also suspected of murder." The Bartender said.

"Murder!" Yang said shocked.

"He was supposedly the last person to see some book store owner alive, before he was found dead." The Bartender said.

"Congratulations, you broke the leg of a suspected murder and terrorist." Flynt said.

"Terrorist?" Yang said.

"We suspect he might have been involved in the fall of beacon, but that's just a theory." The Bartender said.

"So he isn't a Haven student then." Taiyang said.

"No, he is. It's just that there's nothing about him before Haven." Neon said.

"Have you told anyone?" Yang asked.

"No, the headmaster at Atlas doesn't want this came out. Saying that it will cause undesirable panic." Flynt said.

"That's dumb. Why would Ironwood do this?" Yang asked.

"It's not Ironwood. He resigned." Neon said.

"What! Then who's running Atlas academy?" Yang asked.

"Winter Schee." Flynt said.

"Weiss sister." Yang said surprise.

"Yeah Ironwood gave her the positon. He disappear after that and hasn't been seen since." Neon said.

"Okay new question. Why's Winter doing this." Yang said.

"Rumor has it that she isn't the real Winter Schee." Flynt said.

"That can't be possible." Taiyang said.

"Every time someone is about to release this information to the public, they die." Flynt said.

"Starting to sound more possible." Taiyang said.

"Is there a pattern." Yang asked.

"Just that they were going to release the information. They all died in different ways." Flynt said.

"Can Winter be connected?" Yang asked.

"She has an alibi for all the murders." Flynt said.

"Could she have hire someone." Taiyang said.

"We thought that too. But-." Neon said.

"But what?" Yang asked.

"This can't leave this group, alright." Flynt whisper.

"Okay." Yang said. Taiyang and Yang looked at each other confused.

"We hack into her security system and-." Flynt said.

"You did what! That will get you in trouble." Taiyang said.

"We could be already be putting ourselves into trouble by telling you. Shush and pay attention." Neon said.

"Sorry." Taiyang said.

"We hack into her security system and we begin to look through her all the people she has contacted after she became headmaster of Atlas. All contacts were either friends, family or Atlas military." Flynt said.

"It's a dead end." Yang said.

"Kind of is." Neon said. She and Flynt stood up from their seats and walked to the exit.

"Where you going?" Yang asked.

"Back to the academy. It's pass curfew." Neon said.

"I have one more question. Why did you tell me this and risk your lives." Yang asked. Neon and Flynt turned back.

"You deserve to know." Neon said.

"Maybe we should get together sometime Yang." Flynt winks at her. Yang blushes.

"Yeah sure." Yang said. Taiyang notice this and decide to stop this flirting.

"I think you should leave now." Taiyang said.

"Alright, see you next time." Neon said.

"We should get going now soon." Taiyang said.

"Probably right." Yang said.

"What are you people still here? Get out." The Waiter said.

"Defiantly now." Yang said.

 _Camera switches to outside the bar_

Yang and her father were heading back to Atlas Center because their ride was there. Neon and Flynt were going the opposite way.

"Have a good night." Yang waves to her friends.

"See you beautiful." Flynt said. Yang blushes at the remark.

"I'm still here you know." Taiyang said.

"I can't state the obvious." Flynt said. Yang blushes more.

"Just head back to school." Taiyang said.

"Okay, sorry." Flynt said. He and Neon continue walking down the street

Across the street, on top of one of the building, there was a person looking at Flynt and Neon through binoculars. This person puts binoculars away and began to jump across the rooftops to keep an eye on them. Amour was covering everything part of this person's body. There were few extra layers at the chest area and arms.

"Why were you flirting with Yang?" Neon asked.

"Well I wanted to hang out with her at the festival, but all that bad stuff happen." Flynt counter.

The person from the roof tops took a rifle that was modified. The barrel diameter was much larger than any of barrel. The person loads and fires a small piece clay on the side walk, right in front of Neon and Flynt.

"What's this?" Flynt asked. They look in the direction of where they saw the clay come from and see the person from the roof.

The rooftop person takes out a metal cylinder with a big red button. Neon looks at clay and realizes it an explosive.

"Run!" Neon yelled. She grabs Flynt and tries to escape. However the clay explodes, sending them both into a car window.

They crawl off the car and hit the ground hard. Flynt notice the person from the roof jumped down to road and began walk towards them and holding two revolvers. Flynt and Neon manages to stand up.

"I suggest you don't do that. Your Aura's already took a bad punch." The person was mechanic, but feminine. She pointed her guns at Neon and Flynt.

"Who are you?" Flynt asked.

"Call me…Torva Messor." She said.

"I guess you're the one who's been killing people." Neon said.

"You stand correct. And you two are my target." Torva said.

"You're not getting us." Neon said.

"Of course I will." Torva said.

"Your move." Torva said.

Neon skates towards Torva and by utilizes the ice dust, she seals Trova's hands and feet in a block of solid ice. Her feet were frozen to ground, making her unable to move. Neon skates back to Flynt, with a big smile on her face.

"Not so tough now Torva lame last name." Neon said.

The ice on both her arms and feet began to melt. Neon and Flynt were shock by this ability. They prepared to attack her. Neon took out her nun chucks and charges at Torva, while Flynt takes his trumpet out.

"Now, it's my turn." Torva fires bullets at Neon, but Neon dodges and goes in for a strike. She tries to hit Torva with nun chucks, but Torva moves away from each assault.

"Stay put!" Neon said. Torva takes a battle staff from back and then aim right into Neon chest.

"Maybe you should." Torva said. The staff fires a concentrated energy blast into Neon chest, sending Neon flying and crashing into the road.

Flynt creates two additions copies of himself and attacks Torva with a trumpet soundwave. Torva just plunges her staff into the ground and knee in order to not send herself flying. Neon stands herself up and notices this the perfect opportunity to strike. She skates around Torva, so she won't get be hit by the Flynt's trumpet soundwave attack. Neon utilizing her Ice Dust tries to freeze Torva entirely. However Torva just let's go of the staff and is fling away by the soundwave. Torva lands on her feet and takes out the rifle from earlier. Flynt and Neon run towards Torva, but they were separated, both of them on the other side of the street. Torva switches her aim back and forth from Flynt and Neon.

"You can't hit both of us at the same time." Flynt said.

"No, but I'm that doesn't mean I can't harm you." Torva said. Neon jumps high up into the air and begins to descend towards Torva.

"Here's Neon!" She said. Torva then pulled a small metal disk from her backside. When Neon got close Torva puts the disk on Neon's back and throws her to Flynt. Neon and Flynt were launched into a wall and the disk explodes. The explosive of disk cause a part of the building they crashed into to collapse on top of them. Torva walks towards to rubble and sees Flynt and Neon trying to get out. Their lower body were trapped under the rubble were struggling to get out. Torva knees down to them. She sees some blood on Neon's head and rubes her glove figure against it.

"Your Arau has worn out…" Torva puts two revolvers on top on Neon's and Flynt's forehead. "…You should listen when you had the chance...It would have been easier." She said. She puts her fingers on the trigger and slowly pushed it back. Neon and Flynt close their eyes in terror at their supposedly final fates. Just then Yang launches a punch Torva in face and knocks her out.

"Yang! You saved us!" Neon said.

"Of course I did." Yang said.

Her father comes in and says "Let's get you guys out of this mess." He and Yang began to push the rubble off Neon and Flynt.

"I thought you would have left already." Neon said.

"We saw an explosive, so we decide to come and save you." Yang said.

After enough of the rubble was remove Neon and Flynt stood up. With Yang and Taiyang helping them up.

"Now, who is she?" Neon pointed at Torva Messor. Yang began walk to Torva unconscious body.

"You don't want to do that. She's dangerous." Neon said.

Yang stopped over the body and she began to examine it.

"Yang get back. She could still be awake." Neon said.

Yang after a few moments of thought, decided walked back. Yang, Taiyang, Neon and Flynt gather around to discuss.

"What do we do with her?" Yang asked.

"We give her to the Atlas military." Neon said.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Taiyang said.

"Why? We can't her run around kill more people." Flynt said.

"Atlas isn't secure. There's probably others like her in Atlas and could break her out." Taiyang said.

"You don't know that. She could be acting on her own." Flynt said.

"If she was, what does she get from preventing this information to come out? She must be working for someone." Taiyang said.

"Winter." Yang thought.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but she's gone." Neon said. They turned to where Trover was and were shocked at her disappearance.

"Are you kidding me? She was knocked out." Neon said.

Yang then punches the ground in frustration at the Trover escape.

"How could I let this happen?" Yang asked herself.

"We'll head back to academy. Tell them what happen." Neon said.

"Don't do that." Yang said.

"What. But we need to tell them." Flynt said.

"We can't." Yang said.

"Why?" Flynt asked.

"You said there was a rumor about Winter being behind these killings?" Yang said.

"Yes, but we check her messages. She never contacted any known mercenaries." Flynt said.

"Did you think that she could be working with others?" Yang asked.

"Winter probably told another person in the Atlas Military to hire some assassin to kill whoever tries to tell the truth about Mercury." she continue.

"We read her messages. We found nothing." Flynt said.

"She could have deleted them or put them in code." Yang said.

"This starting sound super complicated." Neon puts one of hands on her head.

"She's expecting you to comeback to Atlas Academy. So she can kill you two." Yang said.

"What do we do then?" Neon asked.

"You come to my place and hide there until we figure something out." Yang said.

"We can't just hide while she kills more people. Besides can't we just tell the Media about this" Neon said.

"Let say you do. You have no evidence to prove about Mercury past or Winter's involvement in the killing's." Yang said.

"We do have evidence on Mercury. It's back in our dorm room." Flynt said.

"Which Winter has probably took when you were out." Yang said.

"Our teammates are there. She can't just barge in." Flynt said.

"She can. She's the headmaster. She can do whatever she wants." Yang said.

"Oh no, you're right." Flynt said.

"Come back to my home. It's safer than staying in Atlas." Yang said.

"What if she follows us?" Neon said.

"Winter doesn't know where my house is." Yang said.

"Fine. Besides I do need a vacation from school." Neon said.

"Follow me." Taiyang said.

They began to run back to the Atlas Prostatic center. Where Yang and Taiyang left their car.

 _Camera switches to alleyway_

Torva Messor was walking through this dark alleyway with one of her hands on the stop where Yang punched her.

"That women, who is she? Her name is…Yang. Wait, how do I know that? Who am I?" she asked

 **That was the final Part of the Yang Interlude. Yeah it's pretty long**

 **What are your thoughts?**

 **The next chapter is going to be focus on Ruby and the Gang.**

 **Have some bad news.**

 **Bad news that in October I'll have to take a test. Which means I have to study for it. This could be awful cause I want to finish this story before the actual RWBY volume 4 comes on. But I think if try hard enough I might be able to get the remaining chapters before that. Fingers crossed.**

 **Have a good day.**


	15. Weiss Side Story

**I don't own RWBY or its characters. They belong to rooster Teeth.**

There was a class of Atlas students being lectured by a professor. Weiss is one of those students. She look depressed and wasn't paying any attention to the lesson.

"And in order to survive on your own you will have to avoid Grimm as much as you can. Any questions?" the professor asked. Nobody spoked up.

"We will conclude the lesson tomorrow. Dismissed." The Professor said. The students began to stand up and leave except for Weiss. Soon just she and the Professor were in the room. Weiss just release a sigh and stared blankly at the professor.

"You can go Ms. Schnee." The Professor said. Weiss stood up and left the room.

The hallway was full of students socializing with each other. However Weiss walked away from the students and head to main entrance to leave.

When Weiss is outside, she sees one of her dad's limo's. Weiss walks to the Limo and opens the door.

Her sister Winter was sitting in the back and was picking her up from school

"How was your day Weiss?" Winter asked.

"Fine." Weiss turns her head away.

"I'm sorry about the new school, but it's for the best." Winter said.

"For father." Weiss said sombre.

"He cares for you." Winter said.

"Kind hard to see that when he doesn't even bother to talk to me about sending me to a new school or considers that I have friends that need my help." Weiss said.

"Weiss…" Winter said.

"I shouldn't be here I need to help my friends!" Winter

"I understand Weiss, but not now." Winter said.

They remain silent for the rest of the ride.

 _Camera switches to Shcnee mansion_

The mansion was humongous. It was stretch out for a half mile and was quarter mile tall. The door was twice as taller.

Weiss and Winter's car pulled up and they exited. Weiss was stomping away from her sister. Winter had a look of guilt and shame on her face. Weiss opens the door and sees stair nearby.

"Young master Shcnee you have return." Her butler said.

"Hi Monty." Weiss said. She heads upstairs.

Winter enters the building and follows Weiss upstairs.

"Hello Master Shcnee." Monty said. She ignores him and follows Weiss upstairs.

"Of course she ignores me." Monty said.

 _Camera switches to Weiss Bedroom_

Her room is actually not that big. It was the same size of her dorm at Beacon, the difference is that she wasn't sharing with her other 3 teammates.

Weiss opens the door and slams it. She's sits on her bed and face palms. Weiss takes a picture of her and Team RWBY from her nightstand and looked at it. The picture had them standing up and smiling into the camera. She grabs Myrtenaster (her weapon) from her nightstand. She open Myrtenaster up and sees no dust in it. Weiss closes the weapon up.

Her sister Winter gently opens the door and sat on Weiss's bed. Weiss puts Myrtenaster and the picture back on the bedside.

"What do you want?" Weiss asks rudely.

"I just want to talk." Winter said.

"There's nothing to talk about." Weiss says.

"Listen father will return to tomorrow. You two can talk about returning to Beacon." Winter said.

"He won't listen." Weiss said.

Winter stands up and goes to the door.

"He does care about you." Winter said.

"If he did, than why doesn't he listen to me or gives me respect?" Weiss asks. Winter was silent. She walks out and closes the door.

She walks down to stairs and see's Monty sweeping the floor.

"Monty, I need you to do something." Winter said.

"What is it?" Monty asked.

 _Camera switches back to Weiss._

She grabs her weapon and the picture of Team RWBY from her nightstand. She looks at the picture for a long time until she snaps a face of determination.

She steps down from her bed and knees to the floor. She grabs a suitcase from under her bed and opens it. It had dozen of vials of dusts. Weiss then goes to her closet and grabs her an outfit (her post time skip outfit from the actually RWBY volume 4)

 _Later_

Dressed in her new outfit and with her briefcase, Weiss leaves her room and heads down the stairs.

"Weiss." Monty said when Weiss reaches the door.

"Excuse me Young Master Shcnee." Monty said. She faces Monty.

"Whatever Winter told you to do, I won't do it." Weiss said.

"Then you don't want to leave then." Monty said.

"What?" Weiss said perplexed.

"She has a personal transport ready to the Atlas Prosthetic Center." Monty said.

"Why there?" Weiss asked.

"Yang was sighted there. And she thinks that you might want to talk to her." Monty said.

"Wow." Weiss whisper to herself.

"Are you going to leave?" Monty asked.

"Oh yeah, thanks." Weiss opens the door and leaves her house.

Monty smile at Weiss and was proud of her.

 **Notice the little Easter egg?**

 **Anyway. What are your thoughts on RWBY the Weiss Chapter?**

 **Hopefully I can get the next chapter out by next week.**

 **Have a good day**


	16. Mercury and Emerald Side Story

**I don't own these characters or RWBY. They are owned by Rooster Teeth.**

Mercury and Emerald were sitting in a cave talking to Cinder via radio.

"Head to Haven and kill Ruby." Cinder said.

"You want us to kill her now. Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Mercury asked.

"She's a bigger threat then we thought. Killing her is your new mission." Cinder said. The Radio then went to static.

"We get to kill Ruby, neat. Let's head to Haven." Mercury said. He stands and heads to the cave entrance. He notices that Emerald is looking down at the floor in guilt because her order to kill Ruby.

"Come let's go." Mercury said.

Emerald sigh sadly and listen to Mercury. She stand up and follow him out of the cave.

 **What are your thoughts?**

 **You remember in season 3 finale that Emerald felt kind of bad of killing people, well I decide to bring that back with a surprise.**


	17. Havenfall

**I don't own RWBY or it Characters. They belong to Rooster Teeth**

"Are we there yet?" Nora asked.

"When we get to the up this hill we'll be there." Ruby said.

"After so much we will finally be in Haven Academy." Lie said.

"Will you find what you're looking for?" June asked.

"We hope so." Ruby said.

"Please have no more obstacles." Jaune said.

"Don't worry Jaune, we're almost at the end. There's got to be no more challenges." Ruby said.

They reached the top and see Haven Academy. The School had four walls surrounding it. Or least it used to. One of the walls was completely collapse and there was a lot of smoke.

"Oh no. What happen?" Ruby said.

"Let's find out." Jaune said.

They run down the hill as fast to inspect the remains of wall.

They arrive at the remains of the wall and look through the debris.

"Look at all this destruction." Xizor said.

"What could have done this?" Jaune asked.

"I found something." Lie said. He picks a head of an Atlesian Knight-200.

"What's an Atlas Knight doing here?" Nora said.

"Atlas attack Haven." Ruby said.

"But why would Atlas do this." Jaune asked.

"They must have found out that Cinder was from Haven, and I guess they must have come here for answers just like us." Ruby said.

"But Atlas wouldn't do that. It would cause a war." Lie said.

"Do you have any idea what's going on, I'm lost." Xizor whisper to June.

"Ruby!" Someone called out. Everyone turned to a person on top of a pile of rocks. It was Neptune, he steps down from the rocks slowly so he wouldn't fall.

"I guess you want to know what happen." Neptune asked.

"Yep." Nora said.

"Alright let's go inside for this." Neptune said.

 _Camera switches to a Hallway_

The hallway was compete mess. There were lockers knocked over, claw marks on the walls and the floor. Neptune was leaning one of the lockers that weren't tipped over, while the other gathered around him.

"Neptune what happen?" Ruby asked.

"A month ago the Atlas military arrived here to arrest Cinder and her friends." Neptune said.

"They attack the school." Nora said.

"No, but they attracted huge number of Grimm. Which destroyed the Atlas forces and almost destroy Haven." Neptune said.

"Can you explain whose Atlas to me?" Xizor said.

"I'll do it for your cute friend." Neptune winks to June.

"Just tell me." Xizor said.

"Alright, alright." Neptune said.

 _One exposition scene later_

"Alright that helped a lot." Xizor said.

"What happen after the Grimm attack?" Ruby asks.

"The headmaster gave students and teachers the option to take the next few weeks off." Neptune said.

"Who's the headmaster?" Ruby asked.

"His name is Mal." Neptune said.

"Just Mal?" Ruby said confused.

"Yeah he doesn't tell people his full name." Neptune said.

"Is there anyone else here?" Ruby said.

"Just a few students and teachers." Neptune said.

"Why are you here then? I thought you liked days off." Jaune asked.

"I'm only here because Sun's here." Neptune said.

"Where's he?" Ruby asked.

"He's in the library. I'll take you to him." Neptune said.

"Actually I want to meet the headmaster." Ruby said.

"Sure. But first I got to tell him thay you guys are here." Neptune said.

"How is Sun?" Ruby asked.

"He's…been better." Neptune said.

"Something's wrong with him?" Ruby asked concerned.

"He has become obsessed with discovering what happen at Beacon." Neptune said.

"You haven't talk to him." Ruby asked

"I have, but he just doesn't listen. I'm getting worried, he doesn't sleep as much as he used to and eats less." Neptune said.

"The Headmaster will have to wait then." Ruby said.

"You don't have to. I mean you came all this way just to meet the headmaster." Neptune said.

"If my friend has a problem I want to help him." Ruby said.

"Suite yourself." Neptune said. They follow Neptune except for Xizor. He was walking in the other direction.

"Xizor where you going?" Ruby said.

"I already helped you. I'm leaving while I still can, also I just want to say that it was good to hang around you guys." Xizor said.

"That's was nice of him." Ruby said confused.

"Who is that guy?" Neptune asked.

"That's a long story." Ruby said.

"Okay then who's she?" Neptune said.

"That's June." Nora said.

"Nice to meet you June. How about we get some dinner later." Neptune said.

"Sorry not interest in guys." June said.

"What's that supposed to mean." Neptune asked dumbfound.

"Really." June said.

"What? Anyway how's Weiss, does she talk about me?" Neptune asked.

"Haven't seen her since Beacon." Ruby said.

"Oh." Neptune said depressingly.

"Are we at the library yet?" Nora asked.

"It's here." Neptune pushed a door open and they enter the library. The Haven library is very similar to one in Beacon.

"Sun, we have visitors." Neptune said.

"Can you come up here? I'm too lazy." Sun said.

"Shh. Be quiet." the librarian said. She had long white hair and wore a white shirt and & black skirt.

"Sorry about that." Neptune said.

"And tell your friend to clean up his mess." The librarian said.

"Got it." Neptune said.

They went up the stairs to the second floor of the library.

"Why is Sun in the library?" Nora said.

"He's call it research." Neptune said. They arrived on the second floor and begin to walk an area with a lot books flooding out.

"What is it" Lie asked.

"What's what?" Neptune asked.

"What's he researching?" Lie asked

"It's best to ask him" Neptune asked

"How bad could he be?" Nora asked. They arrive where Sun is.

"Hey guys." Sun said dazed.

Ruby, Team JNPR and June gasped at what they saw. Sun eyes were very red, almost to the point that it was just red. Sun tone body was non-existent and it turn into flab.

"My friend what have been doing past six months?" Lie asked.

Sun points one of his fingers up and says "Researching".

"Get some sleep. You look you're going to die." Jaune said.

"What. I'm perfectly fine." Sun smiles and leans back into the chair. He falls off his chair.

Ruby, Team JNPR, Neptune and June stand above him.

"I'm okay." Sun said dazed.

"You will be when you get some sleep." Neptune said.

"No! I must continue my research." Sun said.

"You haven't slept in weeks." Neptune said.

"Faunas can survive for weeks without sleep." Sun said.

"No they can't!" Neptune said.

"I'm doing it right now." Sun said. He stands back up and sits on his chair.

"Listen friend you don't need to do any this unnecessary work. You need sleep." Lie said.

"No, I must find something." Sun said.

"Find what?" Jaune asked.

"Anything on Cinder." Sun said.

Ruby, Jaune, Nora, Lie, Neptune and June stepped away from Sun and huddle.

"Wow. It is that bad." Nora said.

"Exactly. Every time I talk to him he just doesn't listen." Neptune said.

"Let us talk to him." Ruby said.

"Ruby you should just go to the Headmaster." Neptune said.

"I can't leave Sun like this. I need to help." Ruby said.

"Ruby you came all this way to see the headmaster. Jaune, Nora and Lie can talk to him." Neptune said.

"Fine. Jaune, Nora, Lie and June stay here and take care of Sun." Ruby said. Jaune, Nora and Lie follow her order, but June remain where she was.

"Can I come with you?" June asks.

"Why?" Ruby said.

"Just for safety." June said.

"Safety?" Ruby said confused.

"I have a bad feeling about this. And I figure why not be with the girl who has freezing powers." June said.

"What? What's the problem?" Ruby said

"This place feels very…Evil." June said.

"Evil?" Neptune confused said

"Something feels off." June said.

"I assure you that this place is one hundred percent safe." Neptune grinned.

"You mean the place that almost got overrun by Grimm." June said.

Neptune was about say something to counter act that, but stopped himself to rethink it. Neptune put his hand on his chin.

"This place is mostly safe." Neptune said.

"Alright." Ruby said.

June hugged her and says "thank you".

"Let's go." Neptune said. He, Ruby, and June walk to a nearby door and left the library.

They walked down a hallway.

"Where's Mal." Ruby said.

"He's in the science room. His office was destroyed in the attack." Neptune said.

"And where's that." June asked.

"Just around the corner." Neptune said.

"Where are your other teammates at?" Ruby asked.

"They went home. The attack was too much for them." Neptune said.

"Do you know anything about Cinder?" Ruby asked.

"If I did I would have told you." Neptune said.

They reach the door to the science room and open it. They see Mal facing away from them.

"Hey Mal." Neptune said.

"That's Headmaster Mal!" Mal said.

"Sorry. There someone who wants to talk to you." Neptune said.

"Tell them to leave! I'm busy at the moment!" Mal said.

"Excuse me sir, but I need to talk to you." Ruby said.

Mal recognizes the voice and his attitude changed.

"Ruby Rose I presume." Mal said calmly.

"You know me?" Ruby asked.

"Of course you're the famous Huntress from Beacon. Or what's left of it." Mal joked.

"Can you tell me anything about Cinder?" Ruby said.

"Of course I can. Take a seat." Mal said.

Ruby, June, and Neptune pulled up some nearby chairs. Mal turn to face them. Ruby and June cringed what they saw. Mal had a black eye and bandages rap all around his body.

"Sorry, those Grimm are really ferocious." Mal said.

"We can tell." June said.

Mal chuckled at June's response.

"How funny." Mal said.

"What can you tell us about Cinder and her teammates?" Ruby asked.

"Everything." Mal said.

"Okay start from the beginning." Ruby said.

"Sure just let me message a few friends." Mal said. He grabs his phone and begins to type on it.

"What are you messaging them?" Neptune said.

"None of your business." Mal said.

 _Camera switches to Xizor_

He was wondering the hallways thinking about what he will do.

"What do I do now? Will he keep his word?" Xizor asked himself.

"Hey you!" a person called out.

Xizor turns to see who called him, and it was the janitor.

"Come over here." The janitor said.

Xizor walks toward the janitor wondering what he wants from him.

"Is there anything you need?" Xizor asked.

"The master has order you to subdue Team JNPR and kill anyone who get in your way." The Janitor said.

"What? He said I was done after I did my part." Xizor said.

"Change of plans. Your weapons are in there. Plus you can grab an extra one just in case you need it." The Janitor said.

"I don't know about that." Xizor said.

"Just grab the weapons." The Janitor said.

Xizor enter the closet. His swords along with Ruby's and Team JNPR's were hanged up on the wall.

"That's what happen to their weapons." Xizor said. He grabs his swords and put them in the sword holster on his back. He then turns to the other weapons.

"What should I get?" Xizor said. Xizor notice a weapon reflecting the light in the corner and went to it.

"What do we have here?" Xizor asked himself.

 _Camera switches to the Library_

Sun was still looking through all of the books. Jaune put his hand on Sun's shoulder.

"Buddy just take a nap." Jaune said.

"No I must continue." Sun said.

"You need rest." Lie said.

"We'll do your research." Nora said.

"Can you read all these books?" Sun gestures to piles of books.

Nora hesitantly replied "Maybe."

"Sun everyone is worry about you." Jaune said concern.

"I must do this for Blake." Sun started to tear up. Team JNPR didn't ask him another question until a few moments of Sun crying.

"Why are you doing for Blake?" Jaune said.

"After Blake left, I knew she felt bad about Yang, so I figure that she would be looking into what happen. So decide to research as well." Sun said out loud. He puts his face on the table and cried into it.

Nora comfort Sun to comfort him.

"Everything is going to okay." Nora said.

 _Camera switches back to Xizor_

He was pulling his sleeve in order to conceal the weapon he had obtain. He left the closet and was going to ask the Janitor where to go, but the Janitor wasn't there.

"Couldn't bother to tell where to go." Xizor said. He closed the door and notice a piece of paper on the wall. On the paper It showed which way to the library.

"That make easier. If knew how to read." Xizor said. Someone tapped on his shoulder, which surprised. He then took his swords out and went into a battle positon. The person that tapped his shoulder was Blake.

"Who are you?" Xizor asked.

"I'm Blake. Do you know where the Headmaster is?" Blake said.

Xizor was about to tell her to leave, but realizes that this could help. He put his swords back into the holster.

"I think he's at the library. Here's the map." Xizor hands Blake the map

"Thank you." Blake said. She follows the directions on the map and heads to the library.

"Can I go along with you? I also need to go the library." Xizor said. Blake was silent.

"Did I say something wrong?" Xizor thought.

"Fine." Blake said.

Xizor sighs in relief and walks with Blake. As he walks with Blake he notices a Crow sitting on a locker. Crow was staring at Xizor.

"What are you looking at?" Blake asked.

Xizor turns to face her and says "there's …" He looks back and the Crow was gone.

"Never mind." Xizor said.

"I'm going to kill again. Oh no" he grimly thought.

From the edge of the hallway a man smiles evilly at what her sees.

"The blonde's friend comes. Time for a reintroduction." The person smiles.

 _Camera switches to back Ruby, Neptune and June_

"Cinder, Emerald and Mercury were some of the best students that Haven has seen. I don't know what would make them commit this act of terror." Mal said.

"I also think that Mercury framed my sister for breaking his leg." Ruby said.

"I don't believe that, but I think everyone is blowing it out of proportion." Mal said.

"Isn't there anything about them before Haven?" Ruby said.

"Same as most Huntsmen and Huntress. They join because their parents were Huntsmen." Mal said.

"Let me cut to the hard question. Did you have anything to do with Beacon's fall?" Ruby asked bluntly.

Mal cinches his fist in seemly anger.

"Ruby don't upset him." Neptune whisper.

"I assure you Ruby I and staff of Haven have nothing to do with these terrorist." Mal menacingly said. This scared June and Neptune, but Ruby wasn't fazed by this.

"If they came back, I would kill them myself." Mal said. Nobody talked as the Mal words seek in.

"Is that all." Mal asked.

"I just want know anyone who could have helped them in the actions." Ruby said.

"I don't have the power to do that." Mal said.

Ruby stares right back Mal and said with much seriousness "Just give them to me."

"Fine, I bring up the data in my computer." Mal walked to his computer and began to type on it.

"We have to leave." June whisper.

"What, but were this close to finding something." Ruby whisper back.

"There's something off about him. He doesn't seem to act normal." June whisper.

"She's right, the way he's acting is out character for him, he never laughs at anything." Neptune whisper.

"Is there anything more?" Ruby asks.

"He doesn't take order from anyone." Neptune whispers.

Ruby started to have a worried look on face. She looks at Mal and thinks what's going on.

 _Camera switches back to the Library_

Sun was still crying into the disk and Team JNPR is trying to comfort him.

At the front entrance Blake and Xizor walked into the room. Blake overheard Sun's crying

"Why is this happening to us? We should be having fun and fighting Grimm." Sun cried even louder.

"Sun things will happen in life that will hurt you, but if you make to the end you become stronger." Jaune said comforting to Sun.

Sun raised his head to Jaune and says "You think so."

"Of course." Jaune said.

"Hey Sun!" Blake called out. When Sun heard this he runs to the railing and see's Blake at the bottom.

"Blake." Sun said. He started to cried more, but these were tears of joy not sadness. He then jumps off the second floor and lands. Sun runs to Blake and gives her a big hug.

"Blake I, I…" Sun trying to figure out what to say.

"You don't need to say anything." Blake said.

Team JNPR ran to the railing and sees them hugging.

"Aw." Nora said. Sun then backs away from Blake and smiles slightly.

"Where were you?" Sun asked tearfully.

"That's a long story." Blake smiles.

"Oh no they must know each other. This can't be happening." Xizor grab the weapons from his back and slowly take them out. However he was shaking very much.

"Xizor don't dare have second thoughts. Go through with it." Xizor thought. He forced his weapons out and prepares to strike Blake down.

Jaune notices this and yells "Blake behind you!"

Blake grabs Gambol Shroud (Katana Mode) and blocks Xizor attack. Team JNPR jumps off the second floor and take out their weapons.

"Xizor why are you attacking Blake." Jaune said.

He breaks from the clashing of his and Blake weapons and moves back.

"What's wrong with you?" Blake asked.

"Only if you could understand." Xizor said. He raises twin swords and points them at Blake.

"Please don't let this be any harder then it need to be." Xizor begged.

"I thought we were friends." Nora said.

"Please…" Xizor said with a tear coming down. He was interrupt when the library door almost hit him. Everyone was confused at this. Everyone faced to the entrance and sees Mercury Black smirking.

"Decided to come and find me, here I am." He walks into the room. Blake, Team JNPR, Sun and Xizor glared at Mercury.

"No big speech on how you're going to defeat me. Or declaring that I have done wrong." Mercury mocked them. He notices the group's new weapons.

"New weapons. Got to say that I prefer the older ones." Mercury says. He walks towards the group.

"Stand down! This is your only warning." Jaune angrily said.

Mercury ignores Jaune words and says unsympathetic "How is getting over your girlfriend's death going."

Jaune tightens grips on his sword and grits his teeth.

Mercury by looking realized that Jaune really loved Pyrrha.

"Wait you two were actually together. I said that I as joke, but wow, just wow now you must really want me dead." Mercury said.

Jaune slowly walk towards Mercury and was ready to end it. Nora and Lie looked at each other concern for Jaune's wellbeing and tried to stop him from making a grave mistake.

"Jaune he's trying to get under your skin." Nora said.

"No way of talking him out of it, he wants me dead." Mercury said.

Jaune raises his sword and said "Let's fight."

"That's what I'm talking about." Mercury said.

Jaune and Mercury charged at each other. Mercury launches several kick attacks. Jaune, although hit several times quickly recovers and blocks next attack with his sword. Mercury lands on feet and tries to kick again, Jaune then slash Mercury across the chest which delay him.

"Lucky hit." Mercury said. He launches a powerful kick Jaune chest, which causes Jaune to crash into floor. The floor cracks at the impact.

"Time for you to join your little girlfriend." Mercury said. He was about stumped Jaune's head when he was launched away by Lie's Soundwave attack. However Mercury lands perfectly and smiles evilly. Nora and Lie helped Jaune up

"Three against one, pretty unfair for you guys." Mercury said. Xizor runs in and tries to stab Mercury, but Mercury just dodges and kicks him into a book shelves. Dozens of books fall on top of him.

"Loser." Mercury said.

"At least we know they're not on the same side." Nora said.

"Did you bring anyone else here?" Blake asked.

"Ruby is talking to the headmaster." Jaune said.

"Good she's safe." Blake said.

"No." Xizor cried out in a low voice.

The Heroes turn to Xizor.

"The Headmaster is collective." Xizor said.

"Like we believe in what you say." Jaune said.

"Just go and save her." Xizor passes out.

"It's a trap, I know it." Jaune said.

"If there's any chance of Ruby being endanger we have to save her." Lie said.

"All of you go, I can handle him." Blake said.

"Sun lead the way." Jaune order. Sun and Team JNPR went up the stairs and left the room.

"You and me. What are the odds?" Mercury said. Blake turn Gambol Shroud into its gun mood and pointed at Mercury.

"This is going to be fun." Mercury said.

 _Camera switches to Science Lab_

"Alright here's the data." Mal handed a USB to Ruby.

"Thank you." Ruby said. She, June, and Neptune stood up and walked to the door. Mal's phone began to ring. He picks off and sees a message.

"Oh wait I do have some information to share." Mal said. Ruby's turns back.

"And what's that." Ruby said.

"Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury are not students. Emerald is just street rat, Mercury is son of an assassin, and Cinder...I don't know what her deal is" Mal said.

Ruby, June and Neptune were shocked by this info.

"Plus I'm leader of the Collective, Malakai the Wise." He said.

June runs out of the room when she heard Malakai's name.

"June!" Ruby cried. She and Neptune ran out of the Science room.

When they got out of the hallway June was staring in fear at another person, The Shadow.

They walked back in fear of this featureless shadow monster. As they stepped back Ruby and Neptune took out their weapons.

Malakai steps out of the room and he was carrying two double sided swords in both hands.

"Long live the Collective." He said.

Our heroes prepared themselves for Malakai and The Shadow.

 **What are your thoughts on this chapter? Is there any problems I missed? Let me know.**

 **Now you might be wondering why I decide to make Sun less fit. Well a while back a user named Martyn requested me to make him less fit. I was a bit hesitant on the idea, but I realized that after all the crap in volume 3 he will probably wouldn't be caring about taking care of himself.**

 **Also I should explain why I made Malakai the headmaster of Haven. The Reason why is because I'm pretty sure that Salem needed someone who was high in the Haven ranks to help her minions. I'm going to go into more detail about Malakai as the headmaster in next few chapters.**

 **Have a good day**


	18. Havenfall Part 2

**I don't own these characters or RWBY. They are owned by Rooster Teeth.**

The Shadow conjure several spears made out of shadows and fire them at Ruby, Neptune and June.

"Get behind me!" Ruby said. Neptune and June listen to her order and hid behind her. She began to twirl her scythe extremely fast. All of the shadow spears disappear as they hit Ruby's weapon.

"What happen to your old weapon?" Neptune asked.

"Long story." Ruby replied.

The Shadow ran towards Ruby, while creating duplicates of herself from shadows of nearby objects.

Neptune began to shoot at the duplicates, duplicates dodge and close in.

"Let's try something more offensive." Neptune said. He turns his weapon into his trident mode which had electricity coming out of it. Neptune charges at one of the duplicates. He was able to stab it and it disappears. Two other shadow duplicates came from both sides of Neptune, respectively. Neptune changes to his gun mode and fire a shoot at one Shadows, which caused disappear. He rolls away from the other Shadow's and fires another shot. The shot missed and the shadow punched Neptune several times in the face.

"Ouch." Neptune said.

"That's not all." The Shadow said. She pulls a shadow sword from her arm and raised it strike Neptune down. Before The Shadow could do that, a white laser beam is shoot through her chest. The shadow disappears and Neptune looks to see who saved him.

It was June. Her had hands are raised and glowing white.

"Thank you." Neptune said.

"Don't thank me yet, we still have some more to battle." June said. They stood back to back as a dozen Shadows run towards them.

"What know something? Believe or not, this isn't the weirdest thing that has happen." Neptune said.

"Same here." June said.

Ruby was fighting three duplicates with just her wooden weapon.

"Wish you had your actually weapon." The Shadow asked.

"This is good enough." Ruby said. She swipes all three shadows with her weapon. However it just went through them.

"You can't hit us, but we can hit you." The Shadows said together. They rushed at Ruby. Ruby raised her weapon to block the attack, but they just pass through the scythe. Before they could strike Ruby, she moved away using her semblance.

Malakai then stepped in front of her and pointed one of his double side swords at Ruby.

"Ruby you have gotten strong. Just like your mother." Malakai said.

Ruby hits Malakai with her weapon several times. Malakai blocked her attacks with just one double side sword and He then smiles.

"How do you know about my mother?" Ruby asked.

"I was there when Summer Rose died." Malakai said. Ruby ran Malakai at super speed. Ruby tried to strike Malakai from the side. She slashed from the left and right side, but Malakai blocked both attacks. There weapons lock.

"Your mother was strong, but not strong enough." Malakai said. Ruby enrage, pushed Malakai away and tried to land more hits on Malakai, However Malakai disappear in blink of an eye.

"Where he go?" Ruby asked.

Malakai reformed behind her, Ruby saw this from corner of her eye and immediately slashed Malakai left. Malakai is pushed back side, but remains on his feet.

"What do you know about my mother's death? Did you kill you her!" Ruby said anger.

Malakai just chuckles humorlessly and says "You'll have to find out." He raises one of his swords and points it at Ruby.

Team JNPR and Sun came in.

"Huh, Xizor was right." Nora said.

Malakai notices them and says to the Shadow "demon, handle them."

More shadow clones began to come out of shadows of nearby objects. They surround Team JNPR and Sun.

"This is a first." Nora said.

"Now, let's continue." Malakai said. He then tried to attack Ruby with both of his weapons. She was able to raise her in time and blocked the attacks from Malakai swords. Malakai pushes back Ruby back. Ruby cringes as Malakai walk towards her.

"Time for history to repeat." Malakai said.

 _Camera switches to the Library_

Blake is shooting her gun at Mercury. He however covers his head with one of his hands and charges at Blake. When Mercury gets in close enough he launches kicks at Blake, but she dodges and turns Gambrel Shroud into its default mode and hits Mercury arm.

"Trying to take me arms off." Mercury said. He grabs Blake by the wrists and throws her to the ground. This causes Blake to drop Gram Shroud. Mercury puts his left leg on Blake's chest.

"I'm not losing them too." Mercury said.

Blake then creates two shadow clones of herself that also laid on the ground.

"Your clones can't hurt me." Mercury said. The two clones then stood up and pushed Mercury off Blake. Blake stand up and grab Gambrel Shroud.

Mercury grabbed the two Blake clones head and smashed them together, causing them to disappear. He regain his footing and went into fighting stance.

"You're going to pay for what you did to Yang." Blake said.

"You mean the bimbo, she had it coming." Mercury said.

"What did you even get from this?" Blake asked.

"Simple…revenge." Mercury said.

"You're not getting away this time." Blake said. She Gambrel Shroud turns to its katana form and removes the sheath that cover it. She runs towards Mercury and raised her weapon to attack. Mercury attempt to kick her, but slides under the kick and slash Mercury backside. He growled in pain and tried to kick Blake again. Move around and got behind Mercury.

"It's over." Blake said. She started slashed Mercury multiply times. Each attack getting stronger than last. And for her final attack she sent Mercury into a wall. When Mercury hit the wall it broke apart and he hits the floor of the hallway. His left cheek swollen up and blood was coming out of a cut on his head. He looks back and sees Blake coming out of the hole. She begins to walks toward. Mercury tried to crawl away for a futile escape. Blake picks Mercury and slams him into a locker.

"What are you going to do, kill me?" Mercury coughs up some blood.

"No, you're going to tell the truth." Blake said.

Mercury just laughs at Blake's request.

"Even if I wanted to tell the truth, Cinder would kill me before I could do that." Mercury said.

"Maybe you need some persuasion." Blake said. She throws Mercury to the ground. Blake put her katana at Mercury's neck.

"Are you trying to scare me? It wouldn't work." Mercury said.

"Do you value your life?" Blake threaten.

"You not a killer and you won't kill me. Beside I have nothing left to lose." Mercury unfazed by Blake threats.

Blake just chuckles at what Mercury said. Mercury had a surprised and confused look at Blake's chuckles.

"What's so funny?" Mercury asked.

"Well I know for a fact that you do have something left to lose. And guess what, I don't have nothing left to lose." Blake chuckles.

"Stop that." Mercury said fearfully.

"Even if I took you back and expose you and teammates for who you really are, there's no hope for me. Yang would never forgive me for abandoning her." Blake said. Mercury starting to shake a bit.

"Plus the team has no chance of reforming and my friends lives would still be ruin because of you." Blake chuckles again.

"What have you become." Mercury asked fearfully.

Blake comes in close and whispers "you." She raised her weapon as seemly prepares to attack.

"No, no, wait stopped, please I'll confessed." Mercury said fearfully.

"Blake!" a familiar voice called out. Blake turns around and sees her friend Yang.

"Yang?" Blake said surprised.

"Yeah it's me." Yang said.

"How did you get here?" Blake asked.

"Doesn't matter, stop what you're doing." Yang said.

"This isn't what it looks like." Blake said.

"I know what it exactly is!" Yang said angrily. She slowly stomps towards her.

"First you abandon me when I need you, now you're going to kill Mercury." Yang said furious.

"I was going to…" Blake said trying to explain herself

"NO, you don't get to speak, after all this!" Yang yell.

 _Camera switches to the Library._

Xizor regains conciseness and groans.

"Where did those two go?" Xizor asked himself. He then looks out the hole that Mercury went out of, and see's someone, but couldn't tell who it was.

"Who's that?" Xizor said.

"Get up you garbage." Someone said.

"Who goes there?" Xizor asked. He is then grabbed by the hair and pulled up. The person who pulled him up was Qrow.

"Let go." Xizor said annoyance.

"You're going to help me to take down some human trash." Qrow said.

"And if I don't." Xizor asked.

Qrow bring him in closer and threatens, "Let's just say this is the only reason why I haven't kill you yet. Even though you deserve it."

Xizor gulped and asked fearfully "What's the plan?"

"You'll go around the corner and attack who's there. While I attack the person at the hole." Qrow said.

"Can you let me go?" Xizor asked. Qrow let go of Xizor's hair. Xizor grabbed his swords and follow Qrow's order.

"If you betray me you are a dead man." Qrow said. Xizor listen to his words and thought "good to know."

 _Camera switches to Blake_

"I don't want to do this Blake, but I have to stop you." Yang cracks her knuckles.

From the corner Xizor sees what's going on.

"Yang, you don't want to do this." Blake said.

Mercury stands up, but slowly because of his injuries.

"Oh yes I do." Yang said. Xizor jumps up and tries to hit Mercury from behind.

"Mercury behind you!" Yang yelled. Mercury turns around and kicks Xizor into a wall. Xizor dropped his weapons. He tries to get Mercury's leg off his neck.

Before Yang could do anything Qrow grabs her and slams her into a wall, knocking her unconscious.

"Qrow you're hurting Yang!" Blake yelled.

Yang shape into Emerald.

"Emerald." Blake said.

"Mercury let him go, he's mine!" Qrow said.

"Don't try anything or I'll break his neck!" Mercury yelled.

Xizor is trying to say something, but all that he's doing is making choking noises.

"Speak up. I can't hear you." Mercury said sadistically.

Xizor gives up on trying to say anything and points his right arm up. Sleeve moves down to reveal that he is wearing one of the Ember Celica gauntlets.

"What how?" Mercury thought. Before Mercury could do anything, Xizor punches Mercury's legs with arm that Ember Celica. The blast from the attack destroys Mercury leg, Xizor immediately grabs one of swords and takes off Mercury's left. Mercury screams in pain at the loss of arm. He curled up floor and placed his remain hand on the wound. There was no blood coming out of the wound. There is just shining grey area.

"I was trying to say, please take your foot off my neck." Xizor said. He then puts his sword at Mercury's neck.

"My turn." Xizor said angrily.

"Stop I need him alive" Blake said.

"I don't." Xizor said. He is about stab him in the neck, when his sword is knocked out of his hand by bullet. It was Qrow, with his weapon in its shotgun mode.

"She said don't kill him." Qrow said.

"Okay." Xizor said fearfully.

Blake and Qrow walks to Xizor. Blake grabs his right wrist.

"Eh, what are you doing?" Xizor asked annoyed. Blake removes Ember Celica off his wrist. Blake then waves in front Xizor face.

"Where did you get this?" Blake asked.

Xizor looks to Qrow who is glaring at him. Xizor gulped.

"I just grabbed it from some closet." Xizor said.

Blake says "Oh crap Ruby." She runs into the library. Xizor went to grab his swords, but Qrow his weapons.

"Not by a long shot." Qrow said. He and Xizor followed Blake.

 _Camera switches to Ruby and Malakai_

Ruby continue to launch attack after attack, but Malakai just blocks every single one of them. They locked their weapons into battle once more.

"Surrender right now!" Malakai said. Ruby ignore him and continue pushing Malakai back.

"Join me, and I can help you avenge your mother." Malakai said.

"Why would listen to you?" Ruby asked.

"How about I change my offer. If you don't help me I'll kill your friends." Malakai whisper. This grabs Ruby's attention.

"I not willing to kill you, but I willing to kill your friends." Malakai said.

"I have been beating you this entire fight, you can't do nothing." Ruby said.

"I been holding back, beside my demon will do it for me." Malakai said. Ruby turns to see June and Neptune fighting of the Shadow clones. She then turns to Team JNPR and Sun also fighting the Shadow clones.

"I don't believe that." Ruby said.

"So be it, hunter." Malakai said. He let's go off his weapons and grabs Ruby's face. Malakai fingers glowed purple. From his fingertips Purple lines began to spread across Ruby's face. She falls to the ground into an unconscious state.

"Ruby!" Jaune said concern.

"Demon grab all of them and bring them into dark world." Malakai order. The Shadow clones melted in a goop and spread across the floor.

"Everybody get away from it." Jaune yelled, however everyone in the hallway felled in black abyss. They all scream except for Malakai and Ruby.

A few moments after that move Blake, Qrow and Xizor came in.

"Where did they go I just heard them?" Blake said.

"Please don't let it be." Qrow said. His thoughts were thinking the worst has happen to Ruby. Xizor slowly walks towards.

"Do you know where they are?" Qrow said in low voice

"What?" Xizor said confused. Qrow angrily slams Xizor into a wall.

"Where are they?" Qrow said in serious tone.

"There probably underground!" Xizor said in terror.

"Where's Malakai." Qrow said enrage.

"Underground!" Xizor said.

"What is Malakai plan!" Qrow threatens.

"He's trying to return The Grimm Lord." Xizor fearfully. Qrow lets him go and had a look of pure fear on his face.

"No…he can't." Qrow whisper.

"Qrow's what's hell is this person talking about!" Blake said.

"Blake get of here while you still can." Qrow said.

"I staying here to say my friends." Blake said with fierce determination.

"Dammit, Blake this is serious!" Qrow said.

"I know it is. Now tell me what the hell is going on!" Blake said angrily. They both stare at each other for a few moments until Qrow releases a sigh.

"You those old fairy tales about the Grimm Lord?" Qrow asked.

"Yes, but aren't those just fairy tales." Blake said.

"…No those stories are true." Qrow said.

"What!" Blake said surprised.

"The Grimm lord is real, and if we don't stop his return then it's all over." Qrow said grimly. There was a silence in the room as Blake absorb this information in.

"I know where they're weapons are." Xizor broke the silence.

"What." Qrow and Blake said confused.

"I'll take you to their weapons are hold at." Xizor said.

"I'm not falling for that." Qrow said.

"You don't trust me, fine, but right now you're going to have to listen me." Xizor said.

"Blake and I can free them without your help." Qrow said. He begins to walk away from Xizor.

"And what's your plan of getting out?" Xizor asked. Qrow stops and faces Xizor.

"I haven't thought that hard ahead." Qrow said. Blake and Xizor face palmed.

"I can think of something just need time." Qrow said.

"Ruby doesn't have time." Xizor said.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"The ritual to bring the Grimm Lord is going happen soon. Once the she returns Ruby and her friends are good as dead." Xizor said.

Qrow pulls Xizor by the shirt and looks down upon him. Xizor closes his eyes and moves his head away in fear at being threaten by Qrow again.

"What's your escape plan?" Qrow asked. Xizor opens his eyes and looked back at Qrow.

"There's a machine that can fly us away from this place. Can you let go of me?" Xizor said. Qrow move his hands.

"Thank you um." Blake didn't know name of this person.

"Xizor. Does this forgive me attacking you earlier?" Xizor asked. Blake moves her face in and say sternly "No."

"Okay. Let's go." Xizor said. They began to run back the way they came from, with Xizor leading them to the closet that hold Ruby's and Team JNPR weapon.

 **What are your thoughts?**

 **Now you might be asking why Blake was threating Mercury. Isn't that a bit out of character for her? Well she wasn't going to kill him. Blake was doing what I call "pulling a Batman". Which is basically threating your opponents with death, but not actually going to do it. Plus Blake wants justice for Yang so she is more willing to do that.**

 **You might be asking why Malakai didn't tell the Shadow to do what she did earlier. I'm going to explain that next chapter, but it's basically showing what his personality is.**

 **You might be asking why the other Ember Celica is at Haven. Pretty sure someone would have grabbed it.**

 **Any prediction on what will happen next. Let me know.**

 **Have a good day.**


	19. Havenfall Part 3

**I don't own these characters or RWBY. They are owned by Rooster Teeth.**

Ruby eyes slowly open and see that she's in a dark dimly lit prison cell. She puts her hand on her head and groans.

"Ruby's waking up." Neptune said. Ruby looked around to sees her friends were all in separate prison cells.

"Ruby are you okay?" Jaune asked.

"What happen? The last thing I remember was Malakai putting his fingers on my face." Ruby said dazed.

"That might have been his semblance." Jaune said.

"Has anyone tried to escape yet?" Ruby asked.

Nora raises her arms and her wrists hands were trapped in wooden casing. She said "My hands are a bit tied up at the moment."

"But aren't you super strong?" Ruby asked.

"This thing is too strong to break." Nora said.

Ruby just leans back onto the cell wall and slides down. Ruby looks at floor and began to thoughts of what Malakai said to her about her mother. Ruby rubs her head with her right hand. She then stands up and began to shake the cell doors.

"Already tried that." Neptune said sadly.

Ruby stops shaking the cell door and releases a sigh of discontent.

"Well at least Xizor isn't capture, he can break us out." Ruby said. Team JNPR looks depressingly at Ruby as she didn't know what happen.

"Did something happen to Xizor?" Ruby asked very concern.

"He's one of them." Jaune said.

"What." Ruby said.

"Xizor attacked Blake." Lie said.

"He did what!" Ruby cinches her fist. "He was one of a collective the whole time!"

"Blake's here!" Ruby said.

"Yep, and so is Mercury." Nora said.

"Oh no we have to get out of here now!" Ruby urgently.

"It's too late." Malakai said. He walks into the prison area. "Xizor has killed your friend."

Ruby eyes widen and she drops to the floor in shock.

"No you're lying." Ruby said.

"Xizor confirmed it himself." Malakai said.

Ruby narrows her eyes in anger at hearing Xizor's name.

"Where is he?" Ruby said.

"Who?" Malakai asked.

"Where is Xizor?" Ruby said angrily.

"He'll be at the ritual." Malakai said.

"What ritual!" Jaune said.

Malakai turns to Jaune and said. "The ritual to return my master to this world." He turns back to the Ruby and says to her. "You're going to help me."

"No you killed my friend…" Ruby said angrily.

"I didn't order your friend's death, I just told Xizor to subdue her." Malakai interrupt her.

"You're lying!" Ruby said.

"No, but if you join me I will give you so much more." Malakai said.

"Never!" Ruby yelled.

"You know what happen to your mother." Malakai said.

"Stop talking to me!" Ruby said.

"I know the truth." Malakai said.

Ruby looks Malakai in the eyes, but doesn't say anything.

"I'll take that as a yes. 15 years ago your mother along Ozpin tried to stop my master's plan. They won, but at a cost." Malakai said.

"You killed her didn't you?" Ruby said.

"My master Salem did the deed. Before she could be return back to her prison she kill your mother." Malakai said.

"You're lying. You're just trying to use me." Ruby said.

"Do you really think I am?" Malakai asked.

"Besides my mother was killed by a Grimm." Ruby said.

Malakai laughs menace and says "My master is the God of Grimm."

Ruby jaw dropped slight at this revelation, but she snaps back at him says "The Grimm don't have a god."

"They do, it just that she hasn't been on this world for a long time." Malakai said. He puts one of hands on the cell. "Together we can destroy the Grimm Lord Salem and avenge your mother."

Ruby slaps Malakai hand away and says to him "No! I'm not helping some monster!"

Malakai is taken by surprise by this response. He looks at Ruby and says coldly to her "So be it, but you still need to help me. Otherwise your friends won't have much time."

"Don't do it Ruby." Jaune said.

Just then five Collective soldiers come marching in.

"It's time." One of the collective said.

"Perfect, let's get this started. Gather up these prisoners." Malakai said. Each collective member went to each cell to gather our heroes.

 _Camera switches to the Library._

Qrow, Blake and Xizor were sitting around the table. Ruby's and Team JNPR weapons were covering the table.

"Alright the plan is simple, We will free Ruby, Jaune, Neptune, Nora and Ren before the ritual can start." Qrow said.

"Don't forget about June." Xizor pointed him out.

"We'll meet up at the transport center." Qrow said.

"How much time do we have left?" Blake asked Xizor. He turn to a clock and said "thirty minutes."

"Let's move." Qrow said. Qrow grabbed Ruby's, and Jaune's weapon on his, while Blake did the same thing with Lie and Nora weapons.

"Before we go." Xizor went behind the librarian desk. He ripped up the carpet and there was a secret compartment. He open up on a secret compartment to reveal there was a book. The book had small pieces of papers coming out of it. Xizor walked back to Qrow and Blake. He handed Blake the book.

"This book contains every bit of information about the Collective." Xizor said.

"This better not be some trick." Qrow said.

"How can I trick you with a book?" Xizor asked.

"Guys we need to go." Blake said.

"Right." Qrow and Xizor said together.

They left through the library entrance with Xizor leading. They ran down the hallway.

"This better work Xizor, otherwise you're dead." Qrow said.

"If this does work let's never talk to each other again." Xizor said.

"Agree." Qrow said.

Xizor opens a door and went into a classroom.

Xizor pointed at a teacher's desk and said "Okay push this." Blake and Xizor went to one side of the desk and Qrow is the other side. They started to push the desk and a stairway was reveal. Torches were lighting the way downwards.

"Who goes first?" Qrow asked. Xizor and Blake looked at Qrow.

"I guess me." Qrow said. He walked down the stairs with Xizor and Blake behind.

"How did Malakai do all this?" Qrow asked himself. He realizes Xizor probably knows how this happen.

"Do you know how Malakai took over Haven?" Qrow asked.

"He just say he always had control." Xizor said.

"That really helps a lot." Qrow said sarcastically. They reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay which way do we go?" Qrow asked.

"We head left." Xizor said. Qrow listen to him and went that way.

"How long have you been a part of this Collective?" Blake asked.

"Seven years." Xizor answer.

"Why did you join?" Blake asked.

"I was more forced to join." Xizor said.

"Malakai still kidnaps children." Qrow said.

"Can you explain who Malakai is?" Blake asked irritated.

"Short answer is he's a crazy guy who wants the world." Qrow said.

"Tell me everything." Blake said.

"I will, but now isn't a good time." Qrow said.

They turned right into the prison area. Blake look in all of the cells and none of her friends are in them.

"Where are they?" Blake said concerned.

"The ritual must have already started." Xizor said.

Qrow grabbed Xizor and slammed him against the wall.

"You said it would start in thirty minutes!" Qrow said angrily.

"They must have started earlier." Xizor said.

"Xizor you lying-!" Qrow said angered.

"Qrow, we don't have time for this! We need to leave now!" Blake said.

Qrow lets go of Xizor. He glares angrily at him.

"Once we're done here, you and I are going to spend some time together…" Qrow said more anger at Xizor. "…Now show us the way."

Xizor gulped fearfully of being killed by Qrow. He nodded his head and led the way.

 _Camera switches to Ruby_

Our heroes were being escorted by Malakai and his guards. Nora was struggling to free herself, but it was futile.

They were approaching a big black door. Malakai guards opened the door and all of them enter the room. The room while not very big is able to have about two hundred collective members. In the middle of the room there is a circle.

"I'm not going to ask again…" Malakai points at a small circle which had symbols in it. "…Go now or you're friends are going to pay the price.

Ruby reluctantly walks into the circle. When she walks into the circle it's started to grow purple.

Three other doors opens. Cinder, The Shadow and June came out of each door respective. June is being escort by three Collective Guards.

"What's happening?" Jaune asked.

"The ritual to that will help me in my plan." Malakai said gleefully. Cinder and The Shadow walked into the circles, while June is shoved in.

"June!" Ruby said concern.

The other circles began to glow purple. Giant purple laser began to form at the center. Ruby, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Neptune, Sun, and June had looks of terror on their faces at what this laser could be. Malakai on the other hand is having the time of his life.

"This is where all everything is change. Now it's time to change the world into my own image with the power of Grimm Lord." Malakai said.

Blake, Qrow, and Xizor ran into the room, and froze in fear at this sight of laser. Qrow is most afraid at what this means.

"We're too late." Qrow said.

Malakai hearing Qrow's turns around to greet him.

"Qrow it's been too long." Malakai said.

"Malakai don't do this!" Qrow said.

"Here to stop me? Ozpin failed 15 years ago to finish me, what are your chances." Malakai said.

"Malakai you don't know what you're going to release!" Qrow said.

A figure began walk out of the purple. One of Malakai's guard tapped on his shoulder. Malakai turned face Salem the Grimm lord.

"Yes I have finally done it." Malakai said joyfully.

Qrow without hesitation grabs Magnhild and turns it to the grenade launcher mode. He fires it to ceiling above Salam. The ceiling collapses and supposedly crushes Salem.

"No!" Malakai yelled in anger. All his work crashing before him.

Qrow takes out his weapon and slashes Malakai and his guards away. He pulled Ruby off the circle which causes it to stop glowing.

"Uncle Qrow what are you doing here?" Ruby said.

"I'll tell you later. We need to leave now!" Qrow said. He slashes the wooden casing on Nora and gave everyone back their weapons. They ran out of the room.

"I don't think we need to worry about who that lady is. You did crush her, literally" Nora said.

"That will only delay her." Qrow said.

"Who is she?" Jaune asks.

 _Camera switches back to the Giant room_

Salem pushes the ceiling remain off her. She looks at her minions.

"Bring those fools to me now." Salam said.

"You heard her, bring them back here!" Malakai command. All of the collective soldiers ran out of each doors in order to capture them.

 _Camera switches back to our heroes_

They make their way back to the stairs and run up them. When they reached the stairs and Qrow said to Nora "Destroy the stairs!" Nora aimed her grenade launcher at the stairs and fire.

"That will slow down." Qrow said.

"Let's get a move on." Blake said. They were about to run out of the stairs when 8 collective members are blocking there path. These were same 8 collective that beat Ruby and JNPR.

Upon seeing these guys again Ruby just moans and says. "Not these guys again."

"Surrender we already beat you." The squad leader. All of sword wielding soldiers changed their weapons in muskets.

"Now come with us." The Squad leader said.

"Screw this." Nora said. She fire a grenade at these guys. This causes the Collective Squad to jump out of the way in order not to be hit by the blast.

Taking this opportunity our heroes run out of the room.

"Where are we going uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked.

"There's a Bullhead that will take us out of here." Qrow said.

 _Camera switches back to the room_

Malakai and several Collective members jumped out of the remains of the stairs and ran out of the room to continue their chase.

"Cut off every way of escape. I can't let Ruby leave." Malakai said.

 _Camera switches to a hanger_

Our heroes run into the hanger to fly off in a Bullhead.

Qrow points to the aircraft and says "Get into that ship!"

They head to the Bullhead.

Xizor said. "Wait there something wrong here."

"Not the time Xizor." Jaune said angrily.

"No, there's something really wrong here." Xizor said a bit concern.

Just as there about to arrive in the ship, they stop and see Mercury Black walking out of it.

"Mercury." Ruby said angrily.

"Missed me." Mercury said rather upset.

"What? We knocked you out and tied you up." Qrow said.

Emerald then comes out of the ship.

"They were pretty easy to escape." Emerald said.

"Don't do this, come with us and I promise you we'll give a fair trial." Blake trying to bargain with them.

"Like we trust you." Mercury said.

"Listen you two, whatever Cinder promised you it is a lie." Qrow said.

Malakai came in with dozens of Collective and yelled. "Stop them from getting on the ship!"

Wires from the ceiling wrapped around Jaune, Nora, Ren, Sun and Xizor waists. They were pulled back to the ceiling.

"Get this off me!" Nora said.

It is the White Fang with Adam. These soldiers were holding rifle like gun that shoot wires. Adam jumps down and faces the Collective.

"Adam." Blake said fearfully.

"We didn't need you Adam, my forces were handling it." Malakai said.

"You mean the same forces that failed their mission several times." Adam said in mocking way.

Qrow not taking any more of crap runs to Emerald and puts her in a headlock. He kicks Mercury off the Bullhead. Qrow puts his weapon against Emerald neck.

"Can everyone just shut up?" Qrow said.

This grabs the attention of the White Fang and Collective.

"Ruby, Blake and Neptune get on the ship." Qrow whisper.

"I can't leave all of you here." Ruby said.

"Go ahead kill her. She means nothing to me." Malakai said.

"Malakai, we need her." Adam said.

"Get out of here while you still can." Qrow whisper.

"Uncle Qrow-." Ruby tried to say something to convince her Uncle to come with her.

"Tell Goodwitch everything that has happen here." Qrow said.

Neptune grabs both Ruby and Blake. He said to them "We have to go."

Ruby and Blake reluctantly ran into the ship.

"And Ruby…" Qrow said. Ruby turns to Qrow.

Qrow smiles "I'm proud of you."

Ruby start's to cry. Neptune pulls her into the Bullhead. The doors closes and the aircraft takes off.

"Stop them!" Malakai yelled. All of his forces charged at Qrow.

"Let's fight." Qrow smirked. He pushed Emerald away and charge at the Collective. His weapon is its scythe mood.

 _Camera switches to inside the bullhead_

Ruby is silently crying to herself. Neptune is flying the ship and Blake sits beside Ruby to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Ruby." Blake said. She hugs Ruby.

"Will come back and free them." Blake said.

"Take me home." Ruby said.

"What." Blake said.

"I need my family." Ruby said.

"Okay." Blake said. All she could think about is how Yang will react to this.

 **What are your thoughts?**

 **I just want to confirm that the chapter will have all of Team RWBY in it. Also I'll try to get another Interlude out by tonight or tomorrow.**

 **The reason why I had Qrow and the others to stay behind is so the next the chapter that they'll be in will have character development. Something that I need to put.**

 **Also I'm trying to finish this story before the actual RWBY comes out. So I expect more chapters in the following days.**

 **Have a good day**


	20. Interlude 5

**I don't own these characters or RWBY. They are owned by Rooster Teeth.**

Yang opens the door and Weiss is there.

"Weiss." Yang said baffled how Weiss found her.

"Hey Yang. Can I come in?" Weiss asked.

"Okay." Yang said. Weiss enters the Yang's home. Yang closes the door. She sees Flynt and Neon playing video games on the TV.

"Flynt. Neon." Weiss said confused why they were here.

"Weiss! It's been too long." Neon said happily.

"Been too long." Flynt said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Weiss asked.

"We're hiding out." Neon said.

"From what?" Weiss asked.

Yang, Flynt, and Neon looked at each other a bit concern. They were afraid what will happen if they told Weiss.

After a few moments Yang said "You better sit down." Yang said.

Weiss grabbed a chair and sat down.

"Weiss, it's about your sister." Flynt said.

"What about her?" Weiss asked.

"She…She may have killed some people." Neon said. Weiss is shock at what she heard and didn't believe it.

"No it can't be." Weiss said.

Before they could explain more someone knocked at the door. Yang went to answer it. She open the door and is shock to see who it is.

"No way." Yang said tearfully.

 **What are your thoughts?**

 **Not much to say. Next chapter will come within the week**

 **Have a good day**


	21. Meeting Up

**I do not own RWBY or its characters. It belongs to Roster Teeth**

Ruby and Blake continue to talk while Neptune flies the ship.

"Why did leave after the beacon?" Ruby asked.

"I had to hide in order to protect you all." Blake said.

"From Adam?" Ruby asked.

"Yes." Blake said.

"What have you been doing for the past several months?" Ruby said.

"I was training myself and investigating what happen." Blake said.

They remained silent to avoid this awkward conversation.

"How far are we from my home?" Ruby asked.

"We should be there any moment." Neptune said. The Bullhead is closing in on Ruby's island. Neptune notice another air ship on the island.

"Hey Ruby you might have some visitors." Neptune said.

Ruby snaps out his sadden state and says "What!"

They land right near the ship. Ruby, Blake and Neptune ran out the Bullhead and slowly walked to this mysterious ship. This ship looks like a limo and had nice sliver coating.

"Is it yours?" Blake asked.

"No, our ship doesn't look this good." Ruby said. One of the doors open and person begins to come out it. Ruby and Blake took their weapons in case this person was a threat, but Neptune didn't have his weapon as it was in Haven. The person stands up straight and it is Monty.

"Whoa, whoa I'm a friend." Monty said.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked.

"Monty is my name. I'm Weiss Schnee butler." Monty said.

Ruby is surprise at this information and says "Wait you work for Weiss."

"Yes. You must be Ruby Rose. Weiss has said a lot of good things about you." Monty said.

"Where is she?" Ruby asked.

"She went to visit your sister." Monty said.

Ruby without a second thought, uses her semblance to run to his home.

"Wow. She is that fast." Monty said.

"Ruby wait!" Blake said. However Ruby is already very far away.

"Come on Blake." Neptune said. He began follow Ruby's trail. However Blake didn't listen. She didn't want to see Yang after what at happen Beacon and what her reaction might be. She just looks away in fear.

"Blake come on." Neptune said. Against her instincts Blake began to follow the trail.

 _Camera switches to Ruby's house_

Ruby knocks on the door. The door is open and Yang is there.

"No way." Yang said tearfully. These were tears of joy. She hugs little sister as she hadn't seen her in months.

"Hello Yang." Ruby said. Yang removes herself from Ruby.

"You have grown." Yang said.

"Not by that much." Ruby said.

"Where's dad?" Ruby asked.

"He's out." Yang answer

Ruby notices Weiss sitting down on a chair.

"Weiss what are you doing here?" Ruby asked. She didn't know what is going on.

"Ruby its best not to talk Weiss right now." Yang said sadly. She closes the door.

"What's wrong with Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"She's is going through something." Yang said. She sits down on a porch chair.

"What has happen to you?" Yang said.

"I need to find Goodwitch!" Ruby said urgently

"What is the problem?" Yang asked.

"Qrow, Jaune, Nora and Ren have been taken!" Ruby said.

Yang stands up and says "What! Who took them!"

"The White Fang." Ruby said.

Yang narrows her eyes in anger.

"We have to save them!" Yang said. She runs to door and is about to open it. But realized she need to ask Ruby something important.

"Wait how did you get here?" Yang asked.

Ruby open her month to answer Yang question, but is caught off when Blake, Neptune and Monty run in.

"Ruby slow down next time." Blake said with heavy breaths. Yang looks at Blake and is filled with many emotions. Yang walk to Blake.

"Yang I-" Blake trying to say something. However Yang just slaps her across the face.

"Don't say anything." Yang said angrily. She walks back to the door and says "Go away." Yang opens the door and slams it.

Ruby opens the door and says to her friends "Come in."

Neptune and Monty walk into the house, but Blake just sits there afraid of going in.

"I'll come in later." Blake said.

Ruby walks into the house and closes the door.

 _Camera switches to inside the house_

Ruby didn't bother to say hello to Neon and Flynt as she wanted to talk to Yang. Neptune and Monty went to Weiss.

"Hey Weiss what's up?" Neptune said. Weiss ignores him. Neptune and Monty looked at each other and both had a concern look.

"Master Weiss what's wrong?" Monty asked.

"Monty where did Winter go?" Weiss asked.

Monty surprised at the question and said "She inspecting a group of soldiers."

Weiss process this info and begins to think about it.

Monty asked Neon and Flynt "What did you tell her?"

"Um…we told her Winter may have killed people." Flynt said.

Monty angry at this claim grabbed Flynt by his collar and said angrily "How dare make this claim against Winter!"

Flynt moves Monty's hand away.

"I don't want to say it's true, but it's likely the case." Flynt said.

Neptune knells down to Weiss and says "Weiss it's me Neptune."

Weiss finally notices and turns to him.

"Um…I don't know what to say." Neptune said.

Weiss then notices Monty arguing with Flynt.

"What do you have to prove it?" Monty said.

"She tried to keep information from the public." Neon stepped in.

"You're lying!" Monty said.

Weiss can't take any more of this decide to leaves the house. She opens the door and closes it. Neptune follows her.

 _Camera switches to Yang Room_

Yang is sitting on her bed. Ruby comes in the room and sits right next to Yang.

"Why did you bring Blake here?" Yang asked.

"Blake saved me." Ruby said.

"That doesn't give her right to come here." Yang said.

"Yang I know your upset with Blake, but-." Ruby said.

Yang snaps at Ruby and says "But what! After everything I did for, and she didn't bother to tell her why she left."

"Then go and talk to her!" Ruby snapped at Yang.

Yang is surprise at Ruby's attitude, but nonetheless listen to her.

"Fine." Yang said. She walked out of the room to talk to Blake.

 _Camera switches to Neptune and Weiss_

Weiss and Neptune were sitting on the porch discussing.

"Um-." Neptune trying to figure what to say.

"Not now Neptune." Weiss said.

"Listen what they said can't be true." Neptune trying to comfort her.

"You're right, I mean my sister wouldn't even do such a thing." Weiss said.

"Yeah." Neptune said.

They sit silently.

"I missed you." Weiss said.

"Yeah." Neptune said.

Weiss notices Blake standing in front of the house. She walked over to Blake. When Weiss got there she hugged Blake as she hadn't seen her in months.

"How's everything." Blake said in a mellow tone.

"Bad, but everything has gotten much better." Weiss said in a low voice.

Just as Weiss stopped hugging Blake Yang slams the front door open and walks towards them. Yang is enrage, her eyes were very red.

"No." Blake said fearfully.

Weiss afraid that Yang might harm Blake, blocks Yang's way.

"Don't come any closer Yang." Weiss said.

"Move out the way Weiss, I need to talk to Blake." Yang said.

"You can talk to her right now." Weiss said.

"Blake I just one thing to you, but I want you to face me." Yang said. Blake move Weiss away and move close to Yang.

"I don't want you in my life anymore. After everything we been through together and all the things I told you about myself, I thought you would have bother to tell me why you left…" Yang said angrily. She show her robotic arm and says calmly "This didn't hurt me, what did hurt me is that you didn't came back. I know why you're here. But after we're done I don't want to you around me anymore." Yang said. She walks back into the house.

Blake just falls to her knees and cries.

"I'm sorry." Blake tearfully.

 _Camera switches to inside the house_

Yang sits down on the couch and sighs heavily. Monty, Flynt and Neon looked at Yang a bit surprise. They stopped arguing when heard Yang' rant.

"What you looking at." Yang asked rudely.

Weiss, Blake and Neptune come walking in. Weiss is holding Blake in order to comfort her. Blake wipes away a few tears. She and Weiss sit on two chairs while Neptune leaned on the couch. Ruby came walking in and stand in front of everyone. Ruby saw Blake crying and knew whatever Yang said must have been really hurtful.

"Listen everyone this is an emergency. My uncle Qrow, Team JNPR and some friends I knew have been capture and we have to save them." Ruby said.

"Who took them?" Weiss asked concern.

"Cinder, her group, The White Fang, and The Collective." Ruby replied.

Weiss had a worried look at this information, but then changed expression to puzzled look.

"Wait who's the Collective?" Weiss asked.

"Long story. I don't have time to explain." Ruby said.

"What's the plan?" Neptune said.

"We're going back to Haven." Ruby said.

"Ruby, Qrow told us to get Goodwitch." Blake said.

"We don't have time. We need to save them before it's too late. Besides I left them behind." Ruby said.

"I'll go." Yang said.

Everyone is surprise at this and stared at her confusingly.

"One last adventure wouldn't hurt." Yang said. She stand up and headed to her room to change her outfit.

Ruby said bewildered "Last adventure?'

"Yang." Blake said. Yang turned to Blake and narrow her eyes.

Blake pulled the other Ember Celica Gauntlet and tossed to Yang. She grabbed, but didn't acknowledge Blake.

Blake looks depressingly to the ground.

"I'm coming too." Weiss said.

"Master Weiss I cannot allow this." Monty said.

"Monty I need to help me friends." Weiss said.

"Only if I come with you." Monty said.

"One of us will have to stay behind to tell Goodwitch." Ruby said.

"I'll stay behind." Flynt said.

"Good anyone who wants to stay?" Ruby asked.

Nobody answer.

"Let's move." Ruby said.

 **What are your thoughts?**

 **This story is coming to an end soon. And the day I relased this chapter is the same day that the RWBY volume 4 trailer came out.**

 **I don't think I need to explain why Yang anger at Blake.**

 **But I should explain Ruby's actions. Isn't Ruby acting a bit reckless? Yes but the reason is that Qrow and her friends are endanger. And she knows that Adam is an asshole that will kill all humans. So she might want to say them.**

 **Also I will say that I don't support Bumblebee ship. If enough people ask. I will tell my reason.**

 **And should tell you all that Team isn't reforming yet.**

 **So what are your predictions for actually Volume 4? Do you want any story ideas from not just my fanfic, but others RWBY volume 4 Fanfics. let me know.**


	22. Qrow vs Malakai and Adam

**I don't own these characters or RWBY. They are owned by Rooster Teeth.**

Qrow stands upon dozens of a Collective that he defeated. His weapon is in its sword mode.

Jaune, Nora, Ren, Sun and Xizor had a look of astonishment on their faces.

"That was…amazing." Jaune said.

Malakai begins to slow clap.

"How impressive…" Malakai takes one of his double side swords and puts it in an upright. He continue to say "…Now you must face me."

"And me too." Adam said.

"Adam leave this to the professional." Malakai said.

Adam rebuttal "You wish you were."

Malakai teleports behind Qrow in order to strike him from his side, but Qrow turns his body and blocks Malakai's attack with his sword. Qrow then notices Adam rushing to toward him with his weapon Wilt. Qrow just barely manages to dodge and slashes Adam several times across, which caused Adam to fall back. He then kicks Malakai away.

Qrow then turns his weapon to its shotgun mode and fires at Adam. However each bullet is slashed by Wilt.

Adam then took out Blush and fires at Qrow. In order to protect himself Qrow turn his weapon to it Scythe mood and spins around so much that it blocked the bullets.

Malakai then strikes Qrow back behind with his sword, which cause him to fall face first into the floor seemly knocking him out.

"I have wait years to kill Ozpin, but you'll have to do." Malakai said. Qrow then turns to face Malakai and fires bullets at him. This makes Malakai stepped back slightly. Qrow then stands and turns his weapon back into his sword mode and slash Malakai across the front side of his body for ten times. Qrow then put his weapon in its Shotgun mode and fires point blank into Malakai's chest. This caused Malakai to be sent flying across the hanger.

Qrow turns into a Crow and begins to fly towards Adam. Qrow dodges each of the bullets and went he got close he turn back a human and tried to kick Adam in the face. However Adam just uses Wilt to block. Qrow launches himself back and lands a bit of distance away.

Malakai then teleports besides Adam.

Qrow said disappointed "I thought you two were be suppose tough." As he thought it would be a bit more difficult.

Malakai then began to laugh menacingly. This laugh caused a look of confusion with everyone in the room, except for Adam because he is more irritated by the laugh.

"What are you laughing about now?" Adam said very annoyed laugh.

"Time for playing is over. Now experience true power." Malakai said. His hands began to glow purple.

Malakai has his fingers touch the ground. A purple mass energy come crashing out of the floor below Qrow and wrapped around him.

Qrow tries to free himself from purple mass, but it is futile.

Malakai says to Qrow "You're why I didn't use this attack earlier. Simple when I ever battle someone I want to make them feel like there in control, it makes them easier to kill later."

Qrow grunts in pain as the purple mass begins to crush him.

"After Ozpin foiled my plans I went to this school and kill the headmaster. I had been hiding and rebuilding my forces and –." Malakai said.

Salem with Cinder came walking in.

"Malakai you will not kill him, yet." Salem said.

"What, but-." Malakai said shocked.

"Follow my orders." Salem said.

"So be it." Malakai said.

"Now put them in prison and prepare the area. I want a show." Salem said.

"Yes I will." Malakai said.

"Also welcome our new member." Salam said.

Malakai then turns to see Chanese walking into the room. Chanese is smirking at seeing his former master again.

"Oh no." Malakai said fearfully

 **Okay that is new chapter, what are your thoughts?**

 **I made this chapter because I felt like I need to put in a proper RWBY action scene in this story. So here it is. Did I succeed? You decide!**

 **Have a good day.**


	23. Interlude 7

**I don't own these characters or RWBY. They are owned by Rooster Teeth.**

Taiyang open the door and enter his house.

"Yang, Flynt, Neon. I'm back." Taiyang said.

Flynt is sitting on couch playing with Zwei. He said to Taiyang "Good to see you too, old man."

"Where's Yang and Neon?" Taiyang asked.

"They went to save Qrow and Team JNPR." Flynt said.

"What!" Taiyang said surprised and confused manner.

"Along with Ruby, Blake, Weiss and Neptune." Flynt added.

Taiyang froze when he heard Ruby at the fact that her daughter came back.

"Are you okay?" Flynt asked.

"Why didn't you stop them?" Taiyang said.

"They were in a rush." Flynt said.

"When did they leave?" Taiyang asked.

"An hour ago." Flynt said.

"I have to go." Taiyang said.

"They're long gone. Beside I need you to take me to Goodwitch." Flynt said.

"What?" Flynt asked.

"They gonna need some back up." Flynt said.

"Fine, but after were done here you will stop being around my family." Taiyang said.

"You're wish is my command." Flynt said.

 _Camera switches to Malakai_

He is in a dark room. He is talking through his communicator to Trover Messor.

"Get back here as fast as you can! Team JNPR is here!" Malakai whisper.

"Yes sir." Trover said. Malakai turn off his communicator and walked out of the room.

 _Camera switches to Trover Messor_

She is standing on a city roof in Stormhard. Trover Messor begin to float up into the air and fly away from the city. This wasn't no magic. He hands and feet hand some sort of blue glow coming out them.

"Now I will get my revenge." Trover Messor said.

 **What are your thoughts?**

 **Have a good day.**


	24. Shocking Truth

**I don't own RWBY or its characters. They belong to rooster Teeth.**

Team RWBY, Neptune, and Neon were sitting, while Monty flying the Bullhead. Everyone in the ship is silent. Blake is reading the book that Xizor gave her. Each page she turn had some sort of language that she wasn't familiar with.

She was about to speak up about this, but notice Yang staring at her. The staring made Blake uncomfortable so she decide to look back into the book.

"Ruby what happen during your journey to Haven?" Weiss asked.

"Found out Cinder is working for someone." Ruby said.

"Who?" Weiss asked.

"Someone named Salem, she is supposedly the Grimm lord." Ruby said.

Everyone in the ship had a shock look on their face, expect for Neon who is more puzzled.

"Who's that?" Neon asked.

"You don't know who the Grimm lord is?" Blake asked.

"Nope, care to tell me." Neon said.

"The Grimm Lord is myth about who created the Grimm. Someone who can control Grimm at its will." Monty said.

"That's sound's a lot like Xizor said about the Collective." Ruby said.

"Xizor?" Yang said.

"Xizor is someone I meant on my journey. He told me that the Collective is trying to find the power to control Grimm." Ruby said.

"But the Grimm Lord is just a myth." Monty said.

"Either way, this Salem is a danger. We must take her, Cinder and everyone involve in this plan down." Blake said.

"Fine, but Mercury and Emerald are mine." Yang said.

Ruby, and everyone who is sitting near Yang were shocked to hear this. They thought this out of character for her.

Ruby said "Yang were not going to kill them."

"I'm not going to kill them. I'm just making them feel the pain I went through." Yang said.

"Yang this isn't you." Ruby said.

"How do you know that? You have been gone for six months." Yang said.

"I understand what you went, but you cannot let your rage control you." Blake said.

Yang snapped back, "You don't get to say that or anything!"

Blake moves back slightly in fear.

"I lost my arm, I lost my future, I lost…you!" Yang said.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Neptune and Neon were taken aback by this. Blake specifically was surprise at the "Lost you" part. She then put two pieces together and then realize that Yang loved her. Blake opened her mouth to say she didn't know, but Yang stand up from her seat and walk down the ship.

Blake heartbroken cries silently to herself. Neon sits by Blake to comfort her.

Ruby angry of what Yang just did, chases after her.

Ruby stands in front of Yang and had her arms crossed.

"What is wrong you?" Ruby angrily said.

"Nothing is wrong with me." Yang said.

"You hurt your friend again, she wants forgiveness." Ruby said.

"She doesn't deserve it. How I can forgive after she left me." Yang rant.

Ruby, finally losing her patience just slaps Yang on the face. Yang is taken surprise by this action and is speechless.

"The reason why she didn't because Blake was protecting you from Adam, and every day she felt awful about what happen to you!" Ruby pissed off said.

"No matter what happens, Blake is still your partner, and she deserves at least your forgiveness!" Ruby pissed said.

Yang takes a moment to process this. She looks back at Blake who is still crying.

"Ruby after I were done, I'm leaving the team." Yang said.

Ruby gasps at this information.

"What, but this is your dream." Ruby said.

"I'm sorry." Yang said.

She walks away from Ruby.

 **What are your thoughts?**

 **So basically Bumblebee sort of Canon in this story. The reason why I did like this is because it's a balance decision. In this story Yang ends up with someone else (Not saying who), but it isn't Blake. Bumblebee will not be canon in my opinion due to the fact that the actually show seems to building to BlackSun. (If anyone wants me to explain more reasons, then ask me in a review or PM).**

 **I just did this so the Bumblebee fans can happy that at least Yang had romantic feeling towards Blake, but lost them. Thanks to the events in Volume 3. And those feeling are gone for good. It makes you hate the villains because if they didn't do their evil plan then Bumblebee could have happen.**

 **Anyway have a nice day**


	25. Finale Part 1

**RWBY and its characters belong to Rooster Teeth.**

Each member of Team JNPR, Qrow, Sun and June were all stuck in different cells, respectively.

"Why do we keep on getting capture?" Nora asked herself.

"Can you be quiet? I'm trying to make an escape plan." Qrow said.

"It doesn't matter, we're doom." Sun hopelessly.

"No it isn't. Ren knock your door down." Nora said. Ren open his mouth up to release a sound attack, but then he is electrocute. He screamed in pain, and after it stopped he felled to one knee.

"Ren are you okay?" Nora asked.

"Fine…just fine." Ren said slowly.

"Does anyone have any last words?" June asked sombrely.

Everyone had a confused look at the question.

"Does anyone want to say anything to your friends in case we don't make it?" June asked.

"June we're going to make it." Jaune said.

"Just in case, does anyone want to share anything?" June asked.

Everyone is silent for a few moments.

Nora speaks up "Does anyone want to know how me and Ren met." Nora asked.

Nobody spoke up, so Nora thought she could tell.

"It all start years ago. I was at the orphanage and didn't have friends. When I met Ren he didn't have any friends either. So I decide to talk to him." Nora said.

"I was very introvert at the time. So when Nora came up to talk to me I was scared.

"You were very scared when you were a kid." Nora said.

Ren replied "I was, but when I found she wanted to be a hunter, I felt comfortable. I also wanted to be a hunter and then we started to talk about all the great things about being a hunter." Ren said

"And after hours of talking we promise to each other that we would be hunters one day." Nora said.

"What a sweet story." June said.

"I just want to say that it is honor being your leader and friend Nora and Ren." Jaune said.

Nora and Ren smiled at what Jaune said, but then frown at that the fact that they were keeping secrets from him.

 _Camera switches to the ritual room_

Salam is standing before the pile of boulders. Cinder stands behind her with Neon, Mercury, and Emerald. Mercury had a new robot arm.

"So you're the person we have been working for?" Mercury asked.

Salem turns around to face them and says menacingly "Yes. Does that bother you?"

Mercury shakes in fear a bit at Salem voice. He then stops shaking and says back "No. So we won?"

"We haven't." Salam said.

"But you're free from…whatever you were trapped in." Mercury said.

"Ruby Rose and Malakai must be dealt with." Cinder said.

"Let's go kill Malakai then. He won't seeing it coming." Mercury said.

"If we attack him, he would most likely escape." Salam said.

"So what, how dangerous can he be." Mercury asked.

"Malakai is quite possibly one of the most powerful magic being to have ever live. Malakai cannot defeat me alone, but if he gives Ruby Rose his magic then she can defeat me." Salam said.

"Months ago you didn't even care about Ruby. Now you do. Why?" Emerald said.

"Before this I thought Ruby Rose at her peak wouldn't defeat me, but when I learn she is the Winter Maiden, she became a big enough threat. If Malakai teach Ruby her full potential and gives away his magic to her then she could become something that can destroy me." Salam said.

"Plus we knew that Malakai had the other maidens. So we took action." Cinder said.

A beeping sound began echo through the room. Everyone turned to where the sound came from. It came from Mercury's new arm. He raised his arm and sees a red button flashing. Mercury presses the button and a hologram of Malakai appear.

"What do you want?" Mercury asked annoyed.

"I need Emerald to transfer Xizor to the detention area." Malakai answer.

"Then why did you call me?" Mercury asked.

"My soldiers are all busy and I need someone to put him back into the cells." Malakai said.

"We will sent her right away." Salam said.

"Thank you. Follow third path at the stair and go to the third room down the hallway." Malakai said. His hologram disappear.

"Why are you doing this?" Mercury asked.

"Simple I need him to feel in control. So when he tries and fails to over throw me, I can enjoy it." Salam said. She signals Emerald to leave by raising her hand and moving to the side. Emerald follows her orders and leaves through the entrance.

"Now, began rebirth." Salam said.

One of the other doors open and the Shadow came out. She walks towards Salam.

"Do you have the power?" Salam asked.

The Shadow opens her palm and she is holding a light pink orb.

"Good." Salam said.

 _Flashback_

This is when the ceilings collapse on Salam. As the collective is distract by this the Shadow goes to June. The Shadow covers June's face and nose with her hand. June struggled to remove the Shadow, but then passes out from lack of oxygen. The Shadow then pulled out a glove that Cinder use to steal Amber's power.

 _Back to the present_

"Now begin." Salam said. A spike made of darkness came out of her side and just barely stops in front of Cinder. Another spear came out of Salem and penetrated the orb.

The spear then changed into a cylinder and touch Cinder's stomach. Cinder eyes turns white. A white energy travel from Cinder to Salam. Then black energy began to come out of Salam and flow into the Orb. Darkness began to form around the Orb.

"This is freaky." Mercury said.

 _Camera switches to Emerald_

She is still walking down the underground hallway.

"What are you doing Emerald? Do you really want to go through with this?" Emerald asked.

Emerald arrives at where she is told to escort Xizor. She goes to the door handle to open it, but then she hears a scream of pain coming from the other side. Emerald is horrified at this and doesn't reach for the door handle. Emerald then turns away from the door afraid at what she could see. However she musters up the courage and opens the door.

When the door opens the room is very bright. Emerald covers her eyes because this light. After a few seconds her eyes adapt and she sees Malakai standing beside a table that had Xizor tied down.

"You have arrive. Come over here." Malakai said.

Emerald walks towards him and had horrified look on her face.

Xizor eyes were open due to a metal stick holding them up. Xizor cringes in pain.

"What are you doing?" Emerald asked terrified. Xizor squeals in pain.

"Just punishing a traitor." Malakai whisper. He then bend down to Xizor's ear.

"Isn't that right!" Malakai yelled into his ear. Xizor screams in pain.

"His semblance is a six sense and enhance hearing and sight. Thanks to these abilities he can see and hear better and give him an alert when danger is near." Malakai whisper.

Malakai returns to his normal speaking voice and says "However this is also a disability because speaking a normal voice tone will hurt his ears and regular light damages his light."

Xizor moans in pain.

"I gave him a special mask and ear plugs to suppress these powers, but I took them away." Malakai whisper.

"Anyway take him back to the prison area." Malakai said. He removes the straps from Xizor and pushes him off the table.

Xizor is only able to crawl after this torturous experience.

"Now take him." Malakai order.

Emerald picked up Xizor and carried him by the shoulder. She and Xizor leaves the room.

"Now it's time to prepare." Malakai said.

 _Camera switches to Emerald and Xizor_

They were walking down the hallway. Xizor had his eyes closed because they were very damage, but every footstep him and Emerald took, hurt his ears. He cringes and moves his fingers in pain.

Emerald looked Xizor. She had a look of guilt on her face at what happen to him.

"What's going to happen to me?" Xizor asked in weak voice.

Emerald didn't answer.

They reach the prison area. Team JNPR, Qrow, Sun and June went to the edges of the cell doors to see them.

"Xizor." Jaune said concern.

"Guys I just want to say one thing…" Xizor said weakly.

Everyone paid attention to Xizor.

"I'm sorry for everything I did to you all." Xizor said weakly.

Everyone in the room had looks of sadness on their faces. Twenty White Fang guards walked into the room.

"Hey you, we're here to take the prisoners to the area." White Fang #1 said.

"I thought it started an hour later." Emerald said.

"It has been pushed forward." White Fang #1 said. Pairs of two White Fang guards went to each prisoner. They all open the doors to cells.

"Don't try anything fun." One of the guards said to Qrow.

"Won't dream about it." Qrow said.

 _Camera switches to Salam_

"The Rebirth" has finish and the villains look upon the blob of darkness.

"Now take shape." Salam said.

The blob began to shape into a body. Mercury and Neo are surprise at what it has taken shape as.

"No way." Mercury said surprised.

"Now open your eyes." Salam said.

The creature eyes were as red as Salem's

 **What are your thoughts?**

 **Season finale will be next week.**

 **Also I will not make a RWBY Volume 5 what I would do, but I will tell what I would have done if I did after the finale.**

 **Have a good day.**


	26. Finale Part 2

**RWBY and its characters belong to Rooster Teeth.**

Our heroes continue to be escort by the White Fang to the area.

"Excuse me, where are you taking us." Nora asked.

"To the battle arena to fight." The White Fang said.

"Okay. Who?" Nora said.

"You'll see." The White Fang said.

The White Fang soldiers and our heroes stop right at the entrance.

The White Fang soldiers moved to the sides of the hallway.

"Go." The White Fang said. Our heroes listen and walked into the area.

They first walked onto a metal bridge. The bridge lead to the arena that is very similar that was used in The Vytal Festival. In the stands there were Collective and White Fang. They all cheered at the sight of our heroes.

"This bring back some memories." Jaune said.

"Yeah. Minus the fact that we don't have weapons and this is to the death." Sun said.

Team JNPR had a look of disapproval at Sun's comment.

"Sorry." Sun said.

Xizor felled to the ground and squeal in pain because of the loud cheering.

"Guys I'm know you guys are angry me, but can you at least turn your voice down." Xizor said.

"Sure." Ren said.

"Hey guys look!" Nora pointed to the middle of the area and their weapons are there.

"That's a positive." Ren said.

"REN!" a voice yelled out. Our heroes turn and sees Chanese coming out of the other entrance.

"I thought we dealt with this guy." Jaune said.

"You're going to die here for humiliating me and my leader! You know how long it takes to unfreeze someone!" Chanese angrily said.

"You're not working alone." Another voice called from the sky. Everyone looks up and sees the Collective Commander coming into the area by jetpack. The Collective Commander touches down right next to Chanese.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Chanese asked.

"Here to assist you." The Collective Commander said.

"I'm killing them." Chanese complained.

"Malakai didn't want you to go overboard and start eating souls again." The Collective Commander said.

"That was one time." Chanese said.

"You ate half of the Collective." The Collective said.

"Blame Malakai for that." Chanese said.

"Let's just finish them up first." The Collective Commander said.

"What's your name?" Chanese said.

"Call me…the Fixer" he said.

Chanese then starts to laugh uncontrollable when he heard the Fixer's name.

"What's funny?" The Fixer asked.

"What are they talking about?" Nora whisper.

"Probably something funny." Ren said.

"Hurry let's grab our weapons before they notice." Jaune said.

"Sun, I just want to say one thing to you." Nora said.

Sun turns to Nora.

"If we make it out of here. I'm taking you to the gym and putting you on a diet." Nora said.

"Thanks Nora." Sun said.

Qrow, Team JNPR and Sun ran towards their weapons. Xizor didn't go because the loud noises were stopping him. June is taking care of him.

 _Camera switches to Salam and Malakai_

They were sitting in this area VIP section, which had comfy chairs. Adam, Cinder, and The Shadow were also sitting there.

"You're soldiers seem to fight each other rather than the enemy." Salam said.

Malakai taps onto his communicator.

 _Camera switches back to The Fixer and Chanese_

Chanese is still laughing hard at the Fixer name. The Fixer then moves his right hand to his ear to answer Malakai's communicator.

"Kill your target, they're about to get their weapons back!" Malakai yelled. The Fixer files off with his jet pack.

"Where you going?" Chanese asked. He then sees our heroes just about to grab their weapons.

"Oh yeah." Chanese said. He runs to the weapons pile.

 _Camera switches back to the VIP area_

"Why did we put their weapons in there?" Cinder asked.

"For excitement." Malakai said.

"You're an idiot." Adam said.

 _Camera switches to our Heroes_

Qrow grabs his weapon and was going to slash Nora's hands free.

Just then the Fixer grabs and files them up. Qrow drops his weapon in surprise attack.

"We have to save them." Jaune said urgently.

"You're not going anywhere." Chanese said. He throws his chains at Jaune, Ren and Sun. They ducked below the chains. Jaune and Ren grab their weapon.

"Time to finish all of you." Chanese said.

Sun creates two more copies of himself and the clones charges at Chanese.

Chanese launches his chain at the Sun clones. The Sun clones dodge the attack and get in close enough to explode right in front of Chanese.

Sun smile at his successful attack. However, he stop smiling when he saw Chanese walking out of the smoke without any visible damage.

Ren start to shoot at Chanese. Chanese just stands there taking the shots and didn't even faze him. Ren, Jaune, and Sun had looks of surprise at the fact Chanese wasn't even trying to dodge the bullets.

"Don't even bother. I refuel on some souls after our last battle." Chanese said.

"Souls. You eat peo-." Before Jaune could finish Chanese launches another chain to hit them all. Ren slides back from the attack.

Jaune blocks the chain with his shield. This knock Jaune to ground, but it also cause the Chain attack to lose momentum.

Chanese pulls the chain back to himself. He licks his lips in hunger.

"This is not going to be fun." Sun said.

 _Camera switches to Qrow and Nora vs The Fixer_

The Fixer is still flying around the area, still holding Qrow and Nora.

Qrow and Nora were hitting The Fixer in order to let them go.

"You better stop doing that or drop you." The Fixer said.

"We would survive the fall." Nora said.

"Plan B then." The Fixer said. He started to electrocute them.

Qrow screamed in pain at this, but Nora just sigh in pleasure. She then breaks off the casing around her hands and punch the Fixer in the guts.

The Fixer lets go them. Qrow and Nora land perfectly on the ground. The Fixer then lands in front of them.

"Note to self. Don't try to electrocute the red head." The Fixer said.

Qrow notices our other heroes fighting Chanese. Sun is using his martial arts and repeatedly trying to punch and kick Chanese. This also left Chanese unfazed. It didn't really help that he is slower than usual thanks to the months of doing nothing.

"Nora can you handle this guy?" Qrow asked.

"Sure I can." Nora said.

Qrow passes The Fixer and grabs his weapon that he drop.

"Child you stand no chance of defeating…The Fixer!" he said.

Nora starting laughing hard at the Fixer's name.

"Why is everyone laughing?" The Fixer asked.

 _Camera switches to Sun, Ren, Jaune vs Chanese_

Chanese place his palm on Sun's face and lefts Sun up. Sun desperately tries to break free by hitting Chanese arms. This didn't work either.

"This is so sad." Chanese said. He moves Sun closer to him to bite him on his neck, but then Ren strikes Chanese at the side with his palms. It didn't effect Chanese at all. In fact Chanese looks annoyed.

"Really that's your best?" Chanese said.

Ren took out StromFlower and shoot Chanese in the face. However Chanese just keeps on giving an annoyed look.

Jaune slashes Chanese across the back, which also didn't fazed him in the slightest.

"Are we going to keep on doing this until give you up?" Chanese asked.

"How about this!" Qrow exclaimed.

When Qrow got close enough he puts his gun at Chanese forehead and fires at point blank range. This cause Chanese to let go of Sun and stumble back.

Before Chanese could think of a counter attack, Qrow turns his weapon into its scythe mode and began to slash Chanese several times across the front side of his body. Chanese moves back and launches both his chains at Qrow.

Qrow jumps over Chanese and lands behind his opponent. He tried to launch another barrage of attacks, but Chanese grabs his weapon and tries to pull back. Qrow also tries to pull back.

"Finally someone who can kick ass." Chanese said.

"Less talking and more fighting." Qrow said.

Qrow let's go of his weapon and moves to the side. He then punch Chanese at the side. And this time Chanese actually kind of winced in pain.

"Haven't felt that in a while." Chanese said.

Bullets began to be fired at him and he looks to see whose firing. It's Ren.

"Bullets don't work you fool." Chanese said.

Ren stopped shooting at him. Chanese then went back to the fighting Qrow.

Jaune ran up to Ren and said "I thought you beat him last time."

"I did. He must have gotten stronger." Ren said.

"You fought him two days ago. He couldn't gotten that much stronger." Jaune said.

"I suggest we kick him out of the area." Ren said.

"Let's do that." Jaune said.

"Sun, we going to rush him all together." Jaune said.

Chanese jumps midair and throws his chains at Qrow. The chains missed Qrow, but they did attached themselves to the floor. Qrow then runs up the chains at extremely fast speed and turns his weapon into its sword mode.

"Oh come on." Chanese said.

When Qrow got close to Chanese hands, he slashed the chains off and jump of the chains. Qrow turns his weapon its Shotgun mode and fires a few shoots at Chanese. In one last attempt Chanese launches what's left of his chains and wrapped it around Qrow's torso. Chanese is about to pull Qrow back to him. However Chanese then hits the ground before he could do that.

Then Qrow punches Chanese right cheek which breaks his neck.

Qrow stands up and removes the chains form torso. He looks sombrely at the Chanese.

"I didn't want to do this." He says sadly.

He walks away from the body and heads to Jaune, Ren and Sun.

"Qrow-." Jaune said.

"Don't bother, we have to help Nora." Qrow said.

"I think she has it cover." Ren said.

They all turn to see Nora fighting the Fixer. Or more accurately Nora laughing at the Fixer's name.

"Can you stop laughing and fight me already?" The Fixer ask.

Nora wipes away a tear and says with a smirk "Sure!"

The Fixer launches himself at Nora. He then tries to punch Nora with both his fists, but Nora just punches The Fixer in the face and caused his head to explode. The Fixer slams onto the floor.

Nora then looks at her fists confused and says "That's a first."

She looks at where the Fixer's head used to be and sees wires coming out.

"He is a robot." Nora said surprised.

 _Camera switches to VIP area_

"Your solider has failed, Adam." Malakai said.

"At least he wasn't beaten by a teenage girl." Adam counter.

"Time to show you two true power." Salam said. She snaps her fingers. Cinder stands up and files down to the area.

Malakai asked "Wait I thought Cinder is just watching the show."

"Now she's going to show how to kill someone." Salam said menacingly.

Cinder lands on the area and smiles evilly at our heroes.

"Don't worry guys, we can take her." Sun said

"Don't underestimate her." Qrow said.

"Five against one. Our odds looks good." Sun said.

"How foolish to assume, but I'll bring in some allies just so they can beat you." Cinder said.

One of the bridge into the area were raised. Mercury, Emerald and Neo walked into the area and went alongside Cinder.

"We still got the numbers." Sun said.

Just then Chanese pushed himself up with hands to stand up. Our heroes and even the villains are shocked by this.

Chanese placed both of his hands on his neck. He then snapped it back into place. He has a surprised look on his face at Qrow breaking his neck.

 _Camera switches to VIP Area_

Adam had his jaw dropped in amazement at Chanese survive. Adam turn to Malakai and asked "Why did you lock this guy away."

"He is too dangerous to let loose." Malakai said.

Salam is impress at Chanese abilities, asked "What is he?"

"Some collective member that I experiment on." Malakai said.

 _Camera switches back into the area_

"Whoa, it's been a while since my neck has been snapped." Chanese said.

"How?" Jaune asked.

"It's take more than that to kill me." Chanese said.

Qrow fire at Chanese to disapprove that theory.

Chanese just shrugged it off and says "You already tried that."

The heroes decided to charge at their opponents.

"This is getting fun." Mercury said.

The villain then started to charge at the Heroes.

 _Camera switches to outside Haven_

The bullhead that our other group of heroes is landing on top of the hill. All of them left the ship except for Monty and Neon who were standing at the entrance.

"Monty keep the engines warm, we're going need a fast way out." Ruby said.

"I shall." Monty said.

"So where do we go?" Weiss asked.

"I was going to lead us to the prison, but I changed my mind." Ruby said.

"Why's that?" Yang asked.

"Maybe because of the big arena over there with massive lights coming out of it." Ruby points to the said area, which was 1 Kilometer west from the school.

"Hurry let's go!" Blake said.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Neptune ran down the hill in much hast to save their friends.

Monty walked back to the pilot seat and sat right down on it.

"There goes Weiss. Nothing can stop her." Monty said.

"Actually me and Flynt beat her. Granted we lost to Yang, but still." Neon said.

Monty laughs faintly.

Monty notices a monitor with a few blips on them.

"What this." Monty said.

"I think it's some sort of radar." Neon said.

Monty walk out to the ship to see what's outside. Monty had a look of terror on his face at what he saw. He then ran back to pilot seat and closed up the doors.

"What's out there?" Neon asked a bit concern.

Monty turn of the ships lights.

"Grimm." Monty whisper.

"Okay let me face them." Neon said.

"You don't want to." Monty whisper. Just then a Grimm Goliath walks in front of the front window of the ship.

"Oh no. We got to warn them." Neon whisper.

Monty went to the computer to try and contact our heroes, but the monitors were static.

"We can't warn." Monty said.

 _Camera switches to the Arena_

Nora is firing grenades at Cinder in order to blow her up. However, Cinder is summoning orange and black circles to block the attack. She then summons a black circle under Nora. The Circle then exploded causing Nora to be sent across the arena.

 _Camera switches to Qrow vs Chanese_

Qrow slashes at Chanese in order to kill him. Chanese ducks from the attack. He then grabs Qrow's weapon and pulls towards him. Chanese punched Qrow in the upper chest area. Qrow then moans in pain from the attack and drops his weapon.

"You're not the only one with great strength." Chanese said. He grabs Qrow by the neck with right hand to bite him. Before Chanese could do that Qrow punches Chanese at his jaw. This caused Chanese to stop pulling Qrow in and puts his left hand on his mouth.

"This is starting to get boring again." Chanese complained.

"Then how about this!" Qrow punches Chanese at the right eye. Chanese wasn't affected by this at all.

Qrow starting to get irritated by Chanese lack of feeling pain asked "How are you not feeling anything?"

"A little bit of magic. Now let's have some dinner." Chanese said.

"Not today!" Qrow crunch his two hands into one and slams Chanese right arm with all of his might. This actually made Chanese dropped him.

Qrow then ran to his weapon and grab. He then pointed it at Chanese.

"What are you?" Qrow asked.

"Just a monster. Nothing more, nothing less." Chanese answer. He walked toward Qrow for another round

 _Camera switches to Jaune and Sun vs Neo and Emerald_

Sun has been trying to land a hit on Emerald, but she is dodging the hits. Emerald then took out her weapons (sickle mode) and slashed Sun across the chest. In response, Sun grabs Emerald's arm and hold her up.

Emerald moved her legs up and bend them back. She then kicked Sun at where his abs used by. While this did knock Sun, he didn't let go of Emerald. Who felled on top of Sun. Emerald then stood up on her knees and started to choke Sun.

Sun tried to remove Emeralds hands from his neck, but Emerald's grip is too strong to be force off.

"How could you do this! I thought we were friends!" Sun anger said.

"You barley even know me. Besides none of you were really my friends." Emerald said.

"Then you didn't care about the people you killed at Beacon." Sun said.

Emerald eyes widen at hearing Beacon's name again. Her gripe begin to loosen and her mind wonders away as she thinks back to fall of Beacon. She started to shake a bit at the memories of the death and destruction she caused.

Sun taking advantage of this opportunity pushes Emerald off.

Emerald is brought back to the present. She is breathing heavily at these memories and at the guilt she felt. Emerald then ran off.

On Jaune vs Neo side, they were having an epic sword battle. Neo is launching several attack with her swords trying to stab Jaune. However, Jaune is able to block the attacks with his shield. Jaune raised his sword up and then force down to strike Neo. She however, turn her weapon into its Umbrella mode. She place the Umbrella above her to block Jaune incoming attack.

Neo then created an illusion of herself that runs behind Jaune to stab him. Jaune notices this and slashed at Neo. She shatter into pieces. Jaune realize that he attack the wrong one tries to turn back, but it was too late as Neo kicks him three times in the face.

Jaune placed his sword into the ground in order to not get launched away.

"You're not getting away with what you have done!" Jaune yelled with an inferno of determination

 _Camera switches to Ren vs Mercury_

They were trying to best each other. Mercury tries to kick, but Ren moves to the side. He then punches Merucry leg down. He then takes out StormFlower and shoots Mercury in the face. Mercury cringes for a second and then kicked Ren in the gut with his other leg. Ren is launched into the air, but lands on his feet

"How did you fake your injury?" Ren asked.

"That will be reveal later." Mercury said.

Mercury ran towards Ren.

Ren takes out StormFlower and fire at Mercury. This doesn't stop Mercury as he kept on running towards Ren. Mercury then tries to kick Ren again, but Ren jumps out of the way and then kicks Mercury away with one mighty kick.

Mercury manages to put both of his feet on the ground. He still slides back for a bit until he is a few meters away from Ren.

Ren looks at the ground and sees that it has been scathed by Mercury's feet.

Ren then looks at Mercury's legs and notices that they don't look damage at all.

"Robotic Legs." Ren said.

"Correct, you're prize however is death." Mercury smile at his own sadistic humor.

Ren goes into his fight stance and says "there's only one way to find out."

Mercury is about to launch more kicking attacks, when he notices Xizor and June at the edge of the area. Mercury still being pissed at his arm being chopped off decides to leave his battle with Ren and run towards Xizor to kill him.

Ren imminently went after Mercury. "Stop! Don't you dare attack them!" Ren said.

"Cinder I need some cover." Mercury said.

Cinder was firing torrents of flame at Nora. She then flied away. She lands between Mercury and Ren. She summon an orange in front of Ren and plan to blow him up. Ren stops in time and is a meter away from the circle.

Nora ran and jump into the air. Where she begins to make a concentrate sphere of electricity and threw at Cinder.

Cinder bend down on one knee and hit the ground with her fist. A giant fire wall then came out of the ground to protect Cinder. When the electro ball hit the wall, it explode alongside with the wall which cause a massive flashbang.

Cinder is blinded by this and cringes. When she regains her sight, Nora gives her a left hook. Cinder is rolls back from this and then got back on her two feet.

"That's for Pyrrha!" Nora said. Ren stood beside her.

"If only you knew what I had." Cinder said. She places both of her palms on the ground. Suddenly a giant fire ring formed around her and, Nora and Ren.

"Now you feel the true power of me." Cinder said.

 _Camera switches to Mercury_

He is close to Xizor.

"You're not getting him!" June tries to push him away, but it's a useless plan. Mercury grabs June's arm and threw her away.

Mercury down looks at Xizor, who is still covering ears and moaning in pain. Mercury grabs him by the neck and lefts him up. Mercury started to choke Xizor.

"How pathetic. You can't even your eyes." Mercury said.

Xizor didn't hear a single word that Mercury said. His voice just blend in with the other noises in the area. Xizor tries to pry off his Mercury's new robotic arm with no success.

"This is what you get when you cut my arm off!" Mercury said. He tightens his gripe more. Xizor tries harder to remove the hand with no success.

Mercury is about to crush Xizor's neck when he felt a hand place on his shoulder. He turns his head and Emerald is there.

"Emerald you mind, I'm busy." Mercury said in nonchalant way.

"Mercury you don't need to kill him." Emerald said.

Mercury had a puzzle look at Emerald trying to save Xizor and asked "Why do you feel bad for this piece of trash?"

"I don't. He just has already suffer more than enough." Emerald said

Mercury looked at Xizor directly in the face and had look of compassion for a second, then he went back to being his regular self.

"Yeah I'm still going to kill him." Mercury said.

"No!" Emerald said.

Just then a few bullets were shoot at Mercury in front of him. He looks around to see where the bullets came from. Mercury locates the origin of the shoot from the Spectator area.

Mercury had a shocked look at what he saw and said "No! It can't be!"

The shoot came from Ruby. Alongside with her is Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Neptune.

"Weiss, Neptune cover the exit, me, Blake and Yang are going in." Ruby said.

"We can do that." Neptune said.

Ruby, Blake and Yang jumped into the arena and landed in front of Mercury.

"You came back!" Mercury shocked said.

Ruby turned Crescent Rose into its scythe mode and point at Mercury.

She then yelled "It's over!"

In response, Mercury threw Xizor at Ruby to create a distraction.

Ruby manages grab Xizor and hold him in her arms.

"Who's there?" Xizor asked fearfully. He is still shaking

"It's me, Ruby." She said.

"Who's there?" Xizor asked again.

Mercury then ran up to kick Ruby. But, Yang blasts him away with a shotgun blast.

Mercury crashed onto the floor, then immanently stand right back up.

"You're back?" Mercury said confused. "I thought you didn't have an arm anymore."

Yang smashed her fists together and was fired up. Her eyes grow red at seeing Mercury and Emerald again.

Mercury notices her robot arm and said "Oh you have a new arm. I thought this would be too easy."

Yang without warning begins to shoot at Mercury again. He dodges the assault and jumps in mid-air and goes in to kick Yang. She however, just grabs Mercury's feet when he gets in close enough. Mercury looks at Yang's face and he sees a look that we never see Yang have. A look of pure hatred. Yang eyes were blood red and she scowls at this man who framed her.

And in one of the few moments of his Mercury life, had fear in his eyes. Mercury jumps back in fear. After a few second he gives a Yang a defiant look. He wasn't going down that easy.

 _Camera switches to the VIP area_

"How interesting, let's see how Mercury stands up to someone like Yang." Salam said.

Malakai moves his right hand off the seat and he makes sure that Salam doesn't see. A purple sphere begins morph around his hand.

 _Camera switches to Yang Vs Mercury_

Ruby is trying to get Yang back on the mission and says "Yang we don't have-."

"Ruby, this is one of the times when you need to be quiet and let me do my thing." Yang interrupt her.

"Yang this isn't you." Ruby said.

"Today, it is." Yang said.

Ruby had a shocked look on her face at how Yang is acting. She tries to speak again, but it is too late.

Yang ran towards Mercury, while Mercury runs and jumps into midair to launch another kick attack.

Yang robotic fist and Mercury's leg hit each other and the epic force cause the ground to crack. Yang then upper-cut Mercury leg with her another fist, which caused him to be launch into the air.

Yang then jumps into the air and when she got near Mercury, she begins to repeatedly punch in all over his body. Yang hits him downwards with full force. This causes Mercury to crash to the floor extremely fast, and he made a crater on impact.

Mercury looks back up to where Yang and sees her beginning to fall downwards with her fist ready to punch him again.

Mercury slides out of the way. Yang caused the ground crack even more thanks to full force of her punch.

Yang aims at Mercury with her robotic arm. Mercury then just grabs her arm and moves it up. Yang then tried to Mercury with her other arm, but Mercury just grabs the other one.

Yang notices that Mercury new arm and is bit surprise by this.

"Yeah it seems we're in the same club." Mercury said.

Yang break free from Mercury and then begins put and shoot him at the time repeatedly. Each attack was stronger than the last.

Mercury tries to escape from the barrage of the attacks by bending back, but Yang grabs him by the collar and pulls him to punch in face several time.

Mercury face began to swell up and blood began to come out of his noise.

Ruby yelled "Yang stop!"

Yang stops punching Mercury and turn to face her sister.

"What is it?" Yang asked.

"You have to stop! You're killing him!" Ruby said.

"He deserves to die!" Yang said angrily.

"Emerald save me." Mercury said in desperation.

Emerald step up to save her partner, but the anger in Yang eyes stops her.

"Yang you know this isn't right! Now let him go!" Ruby said.

"What are you going to do?" Yang asked. She raised her fist to end Mercury. She then hear a metal clicking. Yang turns to see Ruby pointing Crescent Rose (Sniper Mode) at Yang

Yang is surprised by Ruby aiming crescent Rose at her. Yang then notice everyone in the area is staring at her, they were curious at what Yang might do. Even her friends and enemies stopped fighting to see what might happen.

 _Camera switches to VIP Area_

Malakai notices that Salam is supposedly distracted by Yang. Malakai raised his hand up and fling the purple sphere at Salam.

However, Salam raised her hand to where the sphere is and a summons a purple circle. The Sphere evaporates when it touched the Purple Circle.

Adam stands up and takes Blush and aims at Malakai.

Malakai stands up with purple energy covering his hand.

"Malakai, I'm disappointed. I thought you would have a better plan." Salam said.

"It doesn't matter. I've won!" Malakai said.

"What makes you say that?" Salam asked.

"I have three maidens under my control and hundreds of solider under my command. You only have two orphans and some fool with army of blind idiots." Malakai said.

"Really? How about we test that." Salam said.

"What are you talking about?" Malakai asked.

"Shadow, show who is really in control." Salam order.

"What are you talking about? The demon is on my side." Malakai said.

The Shadow shoots a laser at Malakai, which had a mixture black and green. Malakai moves his hands up and projected a block force field to the block the attack.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be on my side!" Malakai said.

"Malakai you should have been wiser." Salam said.

"Does that mean Cinder wasn't under my control?" Malakai asked.

"She just went along to put you in a false sense of security." Salam said.

Malakai is shocked by that his own technique was turn against him. He just asked dumbfound "How did you know of my plans?"

Salam starts manically and says "Are you serious? I knew from first day we meant I knew you were going to betray me."

"Then why didn't you sent one of your minions to kill me?" Malakai asked.

"I needed you for security, just in case my first plan failed and the hunters try to hunt me down." Salam said.

"15 years of my life are wasted. You will pay for this!" Malakai said enrage.

"Unlikely." Salam says calmly.

She then turns to face Adam with evil smile on her face. Before Adam could do anything, Salam launches black lightning at him.

Adam screams in pain and he is unable to move.

"What are you doing? I thought we had a deal that you were going spare me and my men?" Adam asked painfully.

"You had a deal with Cinder, not me." Salam said.

She continues to electrify Adam and begins to intensify more.

"Time for Plan B." Malakai said. He moves his left hand to his right in order to send a message. His right is still blocking the laser attack from the Shadow.

Salam who is still electrocuting Adam didn't notice three metal swords coming until they stab her into the side. She stops electrocuting Adam and pulls out the swords.

"Huh?" Salam said confused.

Malakai then teleport to Adam and grab him. He teleports away from Salam with Adam into the Arena.

Malakai drops Adam to the ground. Everyone in the arena is looking at them.

Adam stands up and ask "Why are you helping me?"

"Because Salam just betray you and I'm going to need some help to slay her." Malakai said.

Adam is about to yelled at Malakai for asking help after all times Malakai being cruel to him, but then notices Blake.

He is about to go into a big speech about her, however Malakai just slaps him across the face to get his attention.

"I don't like and you don't like me, but Salam is going to murder us, unless we murder her first." Malakai pointed out.

"Just for this one time, after that. We finish each other." Adam said.

"Wouldn't have any other way." Malakai said.

"Question though, who threw those swords?" Adam asked.

"Trover!" Malakai yelled.

From one of the entrances into the spectator area, Trover Messor steps out of the shadows. She then files down to where Malakai is.

"Who are you?" Adam asked.

"That's for another day." Trover said.

Salam and the Shadow steps off the VIP area and begins to float down towards our heroes.

"Salam you have made a horrible mistake. We have an army of hundreds of deadly soldiers, you just have only 5 guys!" Malakai said.

"You will regret betraying the White Fang!" Adam declared.

Salam lands. She throws the swords back to Trover. Then the swords began to float and attach themselves to Trover.

Ruby looks at the swords and sees that they look a lot like the ones Penny used. She then says "No, it can't be."

"Actually I really need three people." Salam said.

Cinder stands asides her.

"I only count two." Malakai said.

Suddenly footsteps began to echo throughout the area. Everyone except for Salam, Cinder and The Shadow in the battle Arena had a concern look on their face of what this might be.

"Look there is someone coming out of the other entrance." Neptune said.

Everyone look over saw and some gasped at what they saw. It is Pyrrha, but she is very different then what she used to be. Her skin is purple blackish and she had red eyes.

"Pyrrha." Jaune said surprised.

Pyrrha stands aside Salam and orange energy begins to leak from her hands.

"Good. Now let's destroy our enemies." Salam said.

"You played me so you could get Maiden's power." Malakai said.

"No, you just grab the three before I could." Salam said.

"Even with all that power you cannot defeat us all." Malakai said.

"I can't kill you all right now on my own, but with some help you will not leave here alive." Salam said.

Every type of Grimm begins to rush into the arena from sky and began to kill the White Fang and Collective.

"Oh yeah. She can control Grimm." Malakai said.

"My men, today you must work with the Collective in order to survive! Now attack!" Adam yelled.

The White Fang and Collective untied to fight the Grimm. The White Fang and some Collective shoot the Grimm from distance using auto-mantic rifle and muskets, respectively. Some Collective just charge at the Grimm with swords.

"This is about appropriate time to leave." Neptune said.

"You think." Weiss said.

However dozens upon dozens of Grimm Beawolves were coming in from the Entrances. Due to these many Grimm, Weiss and Neptune jumped into the area.

"I didn't imagine this being the way we go out." Neptune said.

"It's not over yet. We just need to kill that women over there." Yang said.

"That doesn't get rid of the Grimm." Neptune said.

"I think that if we kill her the Grimm will no longer be a threat." Yang said.

Yang violently throws Mercury at Salam. However, Salam just summons a spear and throws it at the incoming Mercury. The spear penetrates Mercury aura and it goes right through his heart. Mercury falls right to the ground and is pretty much dead.

"Cinder, Shadow, and Pyrrha kill everyone." Salam said.

They followed her orders. The Shadow went to over to Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Neptune. Cinder went after Qrow and Chanese. And Pyrrha fought her former teammates.

"Adam I suggest you leave me and Salam to our business." Malakai said.

Adam looks at Salam's soulless eyes and said "For once I agree with you." He then run to Cinder.

Malakai and Salam began to shoot purple electricity, trying to get to the other.

"15 years I have waited, now I will obtain your power." Malakai said.

"You're greed betray you. You could done anything else to obtain you're dream." Salam said.

"It wouldn't be the same." Malakai said.

Salam's lighting began to push back Malakai lighting's. Malakai begins to sweat as Salam's power overwhelms him.

"Already losing. Not even all the magic in the world can destroy me." Salam said.

 _Camera switches to Shadow_

The Shadow stands in front of our heroes.

"My master enjoy you all." The Shadow in a sadistic way.

"Who is she?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know who Salam is entirely. I do know her name though." The Shadow said.

"Who is it?" Ruby asked.

"Summer Rose." The Shadow said.

Ruby just gasps at this revelation. However, she counters this by saying "You're lying! My mother is a good person!"

"Well the power show Summer that she was wrong." The Shadow said.

"She died when I was baby." Ruby said.

"She didn't die. She just saw the right way." The Shadow said.

"I don't believe you." Ruby said.

"You will when I you meet her." The Shadow said.

Bullets then began to rain from the sky, aiming the Grimm. It is Glynda Goodwitch, along with Team CFVY, Taiyang, Flynt and dozens of other hunters who flying in gunships.

"It's Goodwitch, we're saved!" Neptune said.

"Oh thank god." Malakai said in relief.

"White Fang, retreat!" Adam said.

"What are you? We have more reinforcements!" Malakai said.

"Do you really want to be capture?" Adam asked.

Malakai had a look of hesitation on his face. Either run away or get capture by hunters. He chose the former.

"For once I agree with you too." Malakai said. He teleports to Adam. Malakai pressed the buttons on his arm and yells to his men "My followers scatter and meet up at this location!"

Several of the White Fang and Collective were covering the only exit the area that didn't have Grimm pouring out of it. While the rest of two groups were running into that exit carrying the injured.

Malakai grabs Adam's arm, were about to both teleported away, but Malakai sees Emerald grieving over the body of Mercury. Still holding Adam's arm, he rushes to Emerald and grabs her arm. All three of them teleport of out here.

"What, did Adam just leave me behind?" Chanese asked.

"That what you get when trust him." Qrow said in a told you so matter.

Chanese then yells out in anger. He then turns his focus towards Salam and charges towards her. His eyes were filled with fury at his master abandonment of him.

Salam launches lighting at Chanese in defense. Remarkably, this doesn't immobilized him, just slows him down and just take one big step at time slowly.

"Incredible." Salam said impressed.

 _Camera switches to Team JNPR vs Pyrrha_

Team JNPR were shocked at what they see. They're old friend.

"Pyrrha you're alive." Jaune said happily.

Pyrrha remained silent.

Nora and Ren had a concerned looks on their faces.

"Jaune we have to fight her." Nora said. She raises her hammer up.

"What, that's Pyrrha." Jaune said.

"It isn't. Just look at her." Ren said. Jaune turn his attention back to Pyrrha and take notice of her different appearance.

"She must be under mind control." Jaune denies.

"I know you miss her, but that isn't her." Ren said.

"It has to be." Jaune said rather upset.

"Ruby saw Pyrrha die in front of her. She knows that Pyrrha is gone." Nora said.

Before this argument could continue, a gunship lands between JNPR and Pyrrha. It is Team CFVY were in the ship.

"Get on!" Velvet said.

Nora and Ren complied, Jaune however, refuses to move.

"Jaune we need to leave!" Nora said.

Jaune still refuses to moves.

"Jaune please, for us." Nora said.

Jaune reluctantly walks on to the gunship and files off.

 _Camera switches to our heroes_

Glynda is firing ice shards at The Shadow and Cinder to hold them off. However, Cinder is just summoning a fire shield to protect herself and the Shadow.

"You must escape onto the ship!" Glynda said.

"We can't leave you!" Ruby said.

"I'll be fine!" Glynda said.

Our heroes jumps onto the ship that Goodwitch came on. Ruby carried Xizor onto the ship. On the ship is Monty, Neon, and Taiyang.

"Dad!" Ruby gives him a hug. Taiyang hugs her daughter back.

"I'm sorry for leaving." Ruby sombrely.

"Don't worry. I just want to take you home." Taiyang said.

Weiss then sits down on a chair right next Monty.

"It's good to see you okay." Monty said.

"Where's our ship? Weiss asked.

"We had to abandon it. Grimm destroyed it." Monty said.

"Winter is not going to like this at all." Weiss said.

"Speaking of her, she's is here." Monty said.

"Where?" Weiss asked.

Winter comes out of the pilot's cabinet and says "Weiss."

They ran and hugged each other.

"How sweet." Monty said happily.

"Hey where's Flynt?" Yang asked.

"He's outside there." Taiyang pointed outside.

Neon and Yang look outside and sees Flynt battling off Grimm.

"Flynt get onto the ship!" Yang yelled.

"Got it!" Flynt yelled back. He tries to move, but it is unable to.

"I can't move." Flynt said. He then begins to sink into a shadow.

"Someone save me." Flynt said fearfully.

Neon tries to leave the ship, but Yang holds her back.

"No Neon, it's too dangerous!" Yang said.

"I have to save him!" Neon ungently said.

Goodwitch and Qrow runs onto the ship and closes the door.

"Fly us out of here." Goodwitch said.

"No! Please we have to save him." Neon said desperately.

"I'm sorry." Goodwitch said.

The gunships fly out of the area with Grimm Nevermores and Griffins chasing them.

Salam looks at the ships and smirks.

"They have failed." Salam said.

"But they can tell everyone about what happen here." Cinder said.

"Not exactly." Salam said.

 _Camera switches inside the Gunship_

Neon is crying on the ground at the loss of her friend and partner. Yang and Nora comforts her.

"I should have saved him." Neon said.

"We'll come back for him." Yang said.

Jaune, Xizor and Ren were sitting beside each other respectively. Jaune and Ren weren't talking to each other for what happen in the area.

Xizor manages to speak up weakly "I just want to see like everyone."

Jaune and Ren's attention is grabbed by this.

"I thought you could see?" Ren asked.

"Not like you." Xizor said.

Yang stands up and heads to the door.

"Ruby I just want to say that I'm changing my mind about leaving the team." Yang said.

Ruby smiles at this, but remembers about what just happen and turns in back into a frown.

"I just need to re think some things." Yang said. She grabs the door handle and turns it.

Everyone immediately went on alert at this.

"Yang don't!" Taiyang said.

Yang ignores her father and opens the door. She then jumps out of the ship.

"Yang no!" Ruby said. Taiyang then jumps out the ship door to save his daughter.

Just then something hit the other side of the gun ship.

Qrow looked out of the window and sees a Grimm Nevermore hitting the ship with its own body.

"Shoot that thing out of the air!" Qrow order.

Guns on the ship began to aim for the Grimm. Before it could be shot out of the air the, Nevermore hit the ship with a powerful impact.

This caused Xizor to fall out of his seat and slide to the door. He then falls out and is sent flying. Xizor is screaming in fear.

"Xizor!" Ruby yelled.

The Nevermore is then shoot out of the sky.

"We need to land!" Ruby said.

"It's too dangerous!" Qrow said.

"I will not leave my family." Ruby said.

"Don't worry, Taiyang can handle himself and Yang." Qrow said.

"Fine I'll join them." Ruby is about to about to run out of the ship.

"Ruby don't, You need to meet someone that will give you answers." Qrow said.

Ruby stops and looks back at Qrow angrily.

"Who?" Ruby asked.

"I'll take you to him. You just need to come with me." Qrow said.

Ruby against her instincts closes the door and sits down.

"Please be safe Yang." Ruby said sombrely.

 **That is the end. What are your thoughts?**

 **Don't worry I'll tell what I would have done if I made volume 5 and 6. Also I'm going to tell you things I would have done for this story by couldn't do because elements out of my control and my final thoughts on this Fanfic. I will also say what parts of this story that has the best chance of being Canon. (Admittedly unlikely, but still.)**

 **That will come out today or tomorrow.**

 **Have a good day**


	27. Volume 5: What I Would Have

**I don't own these characters or RWBY. They are owned by Rooster Teeth.**

 **What I would have done for volume 5 and onwards**

 **This is chapter is going to show what I would have for future volumes if I did it. Which I'll break down into parts: Plot, Characters, romance and Scraps.**

 **This is also kind a review and what I think could appear in the actual RWBY show.**

 **For the Story**

 **Plot**

 **After the big battle at Haven, Ruby and everyone (except for Yang, Taiyang and Xizor) have head back to Beacon, which has been cleared of Grimm and the communication tower has been fixed. But when they get back, they discover a video of Malakai (Who everyone thinks is a Haven's headmaster) basically saying that Haven was attack by Ruby and other heroes. The video has edited to show Beacon huntsmen attacking Haven, with footage of the Atlas attack on Haven. Basically before Malakai turned on Salam, he made videos after Beacon's fall to be use to frame people. (If you're asking he had other footage besides Haven Arena battle and Atlas assault)**

 **Think of this as better version of Cinder's plan from Volume 3. That plan had so much holes that I'm surprised that it actually worked (In a bad way). Like no one notice Mercury robotic legs. Yes I know Emerald did some stuff, but metal detectors still exist and Mercury would have at least gone through some sort metal detector before entering the area. Or the fact that Cinder showed her face on TV. Yes I know she sent a powerful speech, however thanks to that, if anyone at Beacon can put together that Mercury and Emerald could be working for Cinder. Just saying that maybe she should have at least put a mask on. Sorry I went of one of my rants about Volume 3. That's for another day. Back to the story.**

 **So our heroes decide to go into hiding because no one will believe. Before anyone can Sun and Neptune could straighten things out the video also includes Sun and Mercury helping our heroes plan the attack. Qrow and Goodwitch decide to take Team RWB (Ruby, Weiss, and Blake) and Team JNPR to a sorcerer for answers.**

 **Jaune also learns about Ruby's secret. He does not take it kindly. And kind hates his team now for keeping it.**

 **Team RWB and JNPR meets this Doctor Strange like character (Who I will call doctor Strange for the rest of this chapter) who will give them answers and give the power end to Salam. This part will reveal some parts of The Grimm's origin. I would have three theories that show potential origin for the Grimm. Theory 1: The Grimm were created by the Grimm lord. Who was once human, but he hated humanity. So he created the Grimm. Theory 2: A women lost her daughter and wanted to bring her back. She decided to use alchemy like magic to bring her back, but she created the Grimm by mistake. Theory 3: Some asshole decide to mix some magic together, and accidently created Grimm. Which one do you prefer?**

 **I would also written that the Grimm cannot be remove from this world. They have become too attached to the world that they cannot be destroy. But destroying Salam would stop stuff like this from happening again.**

 **Doctor Strange tells that Ozpin group were also set up to make sure the Collective didn't find Grimm lord. Ozpin (Who is dead in this version. Don't worry we get a flash back that shows him going out like a badass trying to kill Salam) recruited Summer Rose to slay Salam because Sliver eye hunters can kill Salam.**

 **That's why Salam wanted to Ruby because with the power of Winter Maiden and Sliver eyes and teachings from Malakai could destroy her.**

 **Ozpin learns that Collective have found The Grimm Lord's power. So He and Summer with a group of great huntsmen and Huntresses and Atlas robots go out to stop them.**

 **We also learn that Summer was learning a special magic that can destroy Salam. It's called "Final Story". Basically it would destroy any pure evil. Like the Grimm Lord. But we learn that she didn't have to learn it.**

 **Then we get an epic battle with Ozpin and Summer vs Malakai. Malakai is about to grab the power, but Summer touches it before he could. Ozpin then knocks Malakai into a bottomless pit, which he thinks killed him (It didn't). However Ozpin sees Summer being taking over by this power. Ozpin unable to kill Summer, but he uses a type of Magic to send her to a dimeson to keep her away.**

 **However, Malakai survived and he with Salam forged an alliance. Basically planning out the**

 **Ruby also gets to talk to Ozpin about this. Ozpin says that he should have killed Summer, but he was too scared.**

 **Doctor Strange decides to train RWB to use magic for final battle. The reason why he doesn't go after Salam himself it because he's too old. While berating Qrow and Goodwitch for making the younger generation to fix their mess.**

 **For Yang story: She, her Dad, and Xizor go on a big journey to find Raven. On the Journey Taiyang talks to Yang about almost killing Mercury. Yang says that Mercury deserves to die, but Taiyang tries to get through to her and says that killing your enemy is never right. And if you kill your enemy, they win.**

 **Taiyang tries to saves Yang from becoming just like her mother. Which he and Xizor do through this side of the story**

 **Xizor sides with Taiyang because he has killed someone and is always haunted by it. So Xizor doesn't want Yang to live with that. However unintentional makes it sounds that he's talking down to Yang. So they have this animosity towards each other. However, as their journey continues Yang and Xizor begin to grow close to each other. Will get back to that.**

 **Here can also be some comedic relief here. Xizor bounce off Yang's more serious side.**

 **Speaking Xizor his character is more fleshed out. We learn that the past he told Ruby could be false. Saying that Malakai often gave him more than one story to choose for different situations. But one certainly is that he killed someone. He just doesn't know who.**

 **Anyway after some journeying and character building, they find Raven.**

 **Quick Note: Back in Volume 2. Where Yang meant Raven. Raven told Yang to meet her where she and Taiyang admitted her there to each other. Which is a cave filled with Grimm.**

 **So we get Yang, Taiyang, Xizor vs Raven. The battle starts out with three on one. Taiyang asks why did Raven leave. She says that Ozpin needed her. And tells them what happen to Summer.**

 **Yang on the other hand is furious about Raven not saving her and only showing up when it suited her.**

 **As the battle progress. It becomes more Yang vs Raven. As Taiyang and Xizor are knocked out of the battle.**

 **Yang almost overwhelms Raven with rage. Raven just manages to beat and break Yang's robot arm.**

 **Raven saying that she's sorry for what she did and wants make up.**

 **Yang doesn't have any of this and just leaves. Taiyang and Xizor try to stop her, but Yang has none of crap.**

 **Taiyang manages to break through saying Raven may have abandon them, but Raven could help them. Saying not to do this for him or Raven, but for Ruby.**

 **Xizor seals the deal by saying that Yang has family and doesn't want her to lose it. He doesn't have a family and probably never will. But he will be damn if he lets Yang lose the chance of getting her member. Saying you don't need to forgive her, but hear her out.**

 **Yang goes back and says to Raven to help them. Also to tell them about Ozpin's plan.**

 **Now we go to Neptune, Sun, Neon and Winter.**

 **Winter tells them that Atlas has been infiltrate by Salam loyalties. And we find out that Winter didn't want anyone to know about Mercury because then everybody will be pissed of Haven for letting this asshole slip by them. Which would have because even more distrust between the kingdoms.**

 **During this they find secret labs that are trying to combine science with Magic. They bust it and but the weapons are lost. We also that this is how Penny came back.**

 **Neptune fuelled by the power of love decides to go find Weiss. He is joined alongside Sun, and with his two other teams mates. (P.s Mistral, the kingdom where Haven is in, is overrun by Grimm).**

 **During this Journey we find Ironwood is drinking at bar. He's depress because his daughter is dead and he think it's his fault for what happen at Beacon. Saying he should have listen to Ozpin. Our heroes get him out this slump when they tell them Penny could be alive. And he decides to join.**

 **And here we can get some clashing between the Ironwood and Team SSSN. Like maybe Ironwood would try to lead the group, but Sun is like nope. Then they get into huge argument of how Ironwood is an asshole. And that Atlas kind sucks for what it is.**

 **With the Villains, Malakai and Adam try to think of some plans to kill Salam. While trying to keep their forces from killing each other. Malakai decides to train Emerald to help him. And he powers Emerald up by giving her a little bit of his magic.**

 **Trover remembers that's she Penny and tries to leave. However Malakai program her not to leave**

 **Salam just sits around and just watches as the four Kingdoms declare war on one another. When Kingdoms are weaken. She'll release every Grimm under her control to kill everyone. She also Chanese into her cause. Promising him all the souls he can have.**

 **Mercury is brought back from the dead using dark magic and Flynt is brainwash to serve her.**

 **Where these stories come together is when Team SSSN and Ironwood get to the Doctor Strange's house. Neptune doesn't know what to say to Weiss after his long journey. Weiss just kisses him in.**

 **Maybe we can get a funny moment here is when Mercury turns back to his teammates and sees them giving him the "oh yeah" look. It would be kind funnier is Ironwood is giving that look.**

 **Team Yang also arrives on the scene. Doctor Strange gives Raven a cold look because he doesn't really trust her.**

 **Ruby's training is complete and Doctor Strange gives up his magic. This however kills him because the magic was keeping him alive.**

 **And Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang realized that they need to be a team again. Thus Team RWBY is reborn.**

 **Our heroes decide they need to unite the world to destroy Salam. However, the kingdoms are at war with each other. So they need to get evidence of Salam being the cause.**

 **So they decide to bring video and broadcasted a battle between them and Salam. Which will broadcasted everywhere.**

 **They do so and the kingdoms unite. However their armies have been severally downgraded thanks to the fighting. And no one really has hope.**

 **But Ruby manages to inspire by making a big speech. Think of the one from Independence Day (1996).**

 **Malakai and Adam hear this speech and gives their armies to them. There some mistrust between these villain and the Kingdoms, but they put their differences aside for one day.**

 **So she manages to gather an army and decide head to Salam's house. The Capital of Mistral.**

 **Our heroes fight through the army of Grimm and fight Salam in a part city that doesn't have a big battle going on. Salam has Cinder, The Shadow, not Pyrrha and Mercury, Chanese, and Flynt are with her.**

 **On Ruby side is her teammates, Team JNPR, Team SSSN, Qrow, Ironwood, Goodwitch, Taiyang, Raven, Xizor, Adam and Malakai.**

 **What we get here is quite the most overtop battle in history. Things are exploding, being smashed into, people shooting at each other, being launched into the air and Magic. Plus the area also changes the environment constantly. Need I say more?**

 **Anyway some of heroes and villains fights go outside the area. Like Jaune vs Cinder. And Nora and Ren vs Chanese and shadow Pyrrha.**

 **Cinder manages to kill Jaune, but is severally wounded.**

 **Battle with Chanese vs Nora and Ren ends differently. After crashing through several buildings Chanese is like "Fuck this shit I'm out!". And Shadow Pyrrha is destroyed**

 **Back to stadium our heroes continue to fight.**

 **Neon mercy kills Flynt because the brainwashing is permanent.**

 **Yang, Raven, and Taiyang manages to beat Mercury.**

 **Ruby and Salam fight some more. They both fight each other using both Magic and normal weapons.**

 **Salam just taunts Ruby, saying she wouldn't dare to kill her own mother. Ruby ignores the taunts and manages to defeat Salam using every trick she has.**

 **She begins to use the final Story on Salam, but Salam decides transfer her magic into the dying Cinder. And is now refueled decides to goes back to the arena.**

 **As a result from this Summer Rose is brought back. And Ruby doesn't do "Final Story". She then goes to Summer's side. She is dying thanks to the years of being Salam's host. Summer says that she is proud of what Ruby has become.**

 **Just then Cinder comes into the area and begins to throw fire-shadow balls at everyone. Everyone begins to run, they're too exhaust to fight. However Cinder throws one fire ball at Yang, which almost hit her, but Raven uses herself as a human shield to protect. The attack was lethal and Raven last words were apologizing to Yang.**

 **They all manage to escape and their army retreats as well for being overrun by Grimm.**

 **They make back to their headquarters, and situation has worsen. Grimm have been overwhelming their forces. And waves of refugees are coming in.**

 **Ruby realizes it needs to end now. So she and rest of her allies decide go after Cinder.**

 **They head back to the city and sees Cinder is hanging out at the tallest building in the city. How? There's a big storm cloud with purple lightning striking from it.**

 **Our heroes reached the front door to the building and were about enter. But Chanese is there with an army of Grimm.**

 **Yang says that they'll hold them off while Ruby and Malakai get into the building. Ruby and Malakai get to the top floor and sees Cinder doing her best Palpatine impression.**

 **Malakai reveals he's going to kill them both to steal their power. So we have a good magic battle.**

 **Back to the other battle, our heroes are losing. They're too many Grimm to fight. In fact Ironwood and Goodwitch die (But they have badass deaths).**

 **For Ironwood he talks to Penny (who isn't Trover anymore) saying that out of all the things he has created, he says that Penny is his greatest creation.**

 **Another person dies, Nora. She was bitten Chanese, but Ren manages to kick Chanese of Nora and threw a building with bombs. Killing him.**

 **However the drains Nora soul. The last thing she says is that she is proud to be Ren's best friend.**

 **Back to the magic battle.**

 **Malakai is injure and sits the rest of the fight out. Ruby and Cinder fight like no one has ever seen. Both using magic with fuse with what they already had (For Ruby, Crescent Rose and for Cinder her dusts)**

 **Ruby gets the upper hand and realizes that if she kills Cinder with "Final Story" the Grimm will still kill everyone. So she uses her magic to steal Cinder's power. However the Power already starts to overwhelm Ruby. But just manages to tell all the Grimm to leave humanity alone. Which they do.**

 **Cinder just says that Grimm will return. Ruby is responds say that'll be ready. She then uses "Final Story" to kill Cinder and destroy The Grimm's lord power**

 **Malakai is enrage at what he wanted being destroy in front of him. But he's too injured to fight and leaves.**

 **At the end this story. A statues are built in memory of the people who died.**

 **Team RWBY talked to each other about what happen to them in the past years. Weiss, Blake and Yang are sad, but Ruby cheers them up. Saying that we have to keep on moving forward and rebuild.**

 **Okay that's the story. For what I will call the Salam arc.**

 **Anyway time for characters.**

 **Team RWBY**

 **Ruby becomes wiser and less awkward like she used to. She blooms into adult and becomes a greater person**

 **Weiss splits away from her father and never talks to him again. She basically the opposite of what she was at the beginning of the show. Now she's a very kind person will always help without a complaint.**

 **Blake repairs her relationship with Yang, but it's not Bumblebee. She also becomes more open. Blake also decides to lead an equal rights campaign for her kind. Also her relationship with Sun becomes more romantic.**

 **During this Story Yang seemly slowly becomes her mother, however thanks to Taiyang and Xizor, Yang becomes more careful. Because her reckless attitude cost her an arm. Before going into battle Yang will tried to think a plan.**

 **Team JNPR**

 **Jaune is anger at his teammates for not telling him that Ruby watched Pyrrha die. He even tells them to leave when he fight Cinder. But his death, I would include seeing Pyrrha in ghost form kissing and spending the rest of entirety.**

 **Nora would began to lose her happy personality. But at the end she would tell one last joke.**

 **Ren is devastated by deaths of his friends. He either leaves Beacon and goes solo or makes a new team**

 **Romance**

 **Okay this is probably going to be the part that gets a lot of hate.**

 **Yang and Xizor would end up together. Before you sent me hate, hear me out first.**

 **During one night on their Journey Xizor and Yang are staying up, while Taiyang sleeps. Like I said earlier they don't like each other that much. But when they start personally it changes.**

 **Xizor reveals stuff about him. He tells Yang that he work for the bad guys because want to see everything like everyone else does. He reveals the mask that helped to see only let see in black and white. So he worked for Malakai because he was promise a mask that would let him see everything. He also revealed the reason why he was talking down to Yang. The reason it that he never really had any social teachings. Except for what Malakai taught him**

 **But thanks to Malakai Torturing. He can never see again. Which makes Xizor a bit more relatable. Yang comforts Xizor saying that they'll find a way.**

 **Yang also reveals she was afraid of Taking Mercury's life. Xizor just tells her in the nicest way that he doesn't another person feel what he feels.**

 **Scraps**

 **So after Salam ark, the main focus for a while is rebuilding and preparing for the Grimm's return. During that time Malakai is rebuilding the Collective.**

 **The reason why I made Malakai the new big bad is simple. I heard once that RWBY could last at least 20 seasons. And it's good to change your bad guy because if you don't, people will get bored.**

 **Plus I would have Ruby and June in relationship. Why? Because I feel like having Ruby having a girlfriend is a better idea then Yang and Blake being together.**

 **#GiveRubyaGirlfriend**

 **Also for some funny bits we can have Neptune and Sun trying to Xizor how to be fit in.**

 **Review of this fanfic**

 **I think could have done better. The main reason why is that missed out so many story ideas. Like Weiss, Blake, and Yang. Sure I do the interludes. But I didn't feel like it was enough. Then why didn't do more. I'll get to that later.**

 **I feel like I did an alright job on Ruby's story. But nothing to write home.**

 **I think when I did it right. It was really good.**

 **Why wasn't there**

 **Simple. Lack of time. You see before writing this fanfic I had plan out. But Summer was busy. So much I had to cut some stuff out. School wasn't better. Note to self don't do a story like this for a while.**

 **If these don't fly with you. Then fine. Just wanted to give a reason why there wasn't more.**

 **What I think could be canon**

 **Just one thing. The idea Malakai and The Collective. Mostly because feel like they're going to magic characters in RWBY and more servants for Salam.**

 **Final thought?**

 **I'm glad I wrote this fanfic. Maybe in few years I'll hate it, but for now it's the first I competed.**

 **Anyway I might do some of these I did. In a fanfic I might called RWBY snippets. Basically parts of this being made. Not the whole thing. Granted this isn't sent in works, but it could happen.**

 **Also forgive my spelling mistakes.**

 **Anyway have a nice day. And RWBY Volume 4 comes out in a few days. Can't wait**


	28. RWBY Snippets Poll

**Sorry for being so long, but I'm back. So RWBY snippets. What do you want first?**

 **Yang and Xizor bonding time.**

 **Malakai and Adam scheming**

 **Ruby meeting Doctor Strange (Will change name).**

 **Or**

 **Salam scheming.**

 **Let me know.**


End file.
